The Bond of Death
by KrystalRose92
Summary: SET IN MASQUERADE Schuyler Van Alen dreams a memory she does not think it could change her life forever. But it does. Schuyler has a bond mate, but will that ancient love she holds for Kingsley Martin stand true or will Jack Force prevail in her heart?
1. Prologue: The Beginning of her end

**Authors Note:**

A new story for you all and here is the story behind it;

Ever since I read Masquerade and Kingsley Martin showed up, I was fascinated by him, and as I read on in the series, I thought, if he and Schuyler both have no bond mates...and thus the story was made!

So I hope you enjoy and there will be some flashbacks that randomly pop up.

Takes place during _Masquerade_.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT claim ownership of these characters, only of the storyline that does not correspond with the events in the Blue Bloods Saga; I am just creating a story within one. No harm done, right?**

Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The beginning of her end<strong>

_**Ancient Rome; Outside the chambers of Gaius Caligula...**_

_Valeria took the golden jug out into the running fountain, filling it to the brim, intending to return it to her master, Gaius Caligula. As she stood straight she froze, her shoulders tensing. She was being watched, but by whom, she did not care to find out. She turned around, planning to presume a quick steady pace back to the chambers of Caligula when she stopped short and walked into a hard wall. She looked up and visibly relaxed._

"_What are you doing out here?" _

_Tiberius Gemellus grinned at her as he bent down to pick up her fallen jug._

"_Watching you from afar my dear," He cupped her cheek with his hand and she leaned into his touch. "You are so beautiful Valeria, why, might I ask, are you so infatuated with me?"_

_Valeria grabbed his hand and with both of hers brought his face down closer so that their lips brushed as she spoke._

"_Because yours is the only soul that matches my own," She kissed him, a soft teasing one that left him breathless as she released him, grabbed her jug, refilled it and began to walk away._

"_Why do you do this to me? Kiss me and then walk away from me?"_

"_Because that behaviour is unacceptable, not until we are married." _

_Tiberius had a peculiar look on his face as he looked at the girl in front of him. Her deep red hair and bright blue eyes glowed in the moonlight, her white rag dress hugged her perfectly, a knot tied on her right shoulder to keep it up, a golden belt around the waist and gold bracelets up her arms. She was perfect and she would soon be his._

"_Ah, my dear Valeria, is that what you have been waiting for?" He placed his hands on her waist and held her there._

"_I love you, I always have and I always will, but marriage is not a big commitment, not compared to a bond."_

"_Bond?" She asked confused, his eyes had glazed over in a dreamy expression._

"_Yes my love, to be bonded, you and I would become one, two halves of one soul, forever." _

"_It sounds like make believe." She walked out of his grasp. "I must return to Gaius, he will be awaiting his water." She walked straight past him before turning around, her shoulders hunched in defeat._

"_I love you too Tiberius, but if you have no intention of wedding me, you and I will never be together." She turned then, and didn't once look back._

* * *

><p>"<em>Junia and Cassius, this is my beautiful bride, Valeria." <em>

_Valeria was nervous, after the fight they had by the fountain she had finally let Tiberius speak. He told her of the blue bloods, the bonds and of Michael and Gabrielle, who stood before her now._

"_It is an honour," Cassius said, kissing her cheek as Junia stared._

"_She is not yet your bride, there is still much to discuss," Valeria internally cringed but Junia just smiled. "Go, enjoy yourself here, for tomorrow you two shall wed and you, my dearest, will become one of us, to exist in any lifetime you may be called in." _

_Valeria smiled. "Thank you, my lady Junia." _

_Tiberius took her arm and guided her around the room, introducing her to all the blue bloods, saying their birth names followed by their angel ones._

"_Ah, here is a couple I have wanted you to meet for a very long time. This is Agrippina, Azrael and this is her bond mate Valerius, Abbadon, they are the twin angels of the apocalypse." Agrippina kissed her cheek as Valerius stared at her in wonder. He had never seen one so beautiful. _

"_It is an honour." Valeria looked at the handsome boy now. He could give Tiberius a run for his looks._

_Valerius stepped up, kissing her hand._

"_The honour is mine." He winked and then took Agrippina's hand. "Cassius tells us you are to wed tomorrow?" _

"_Yes, tomorrow night, no witnesses, just us." _

"_Will it be a red blood wedding or a bonding?" Agrippina asked, smiling at the two._

"_Bonding."_

* * *

><p><em>She waited for him, with flowers in her hand and hope in her heart. <em>

_But he never turned up. _

_Valeria throw the flowers to the ground and the ring he had given her and walked back to her town, only to be stopped by the smell of smoke and the sounds of voices yelling, screeching;_

"_CROATAN! THE CROATAN ARE HERE!"_

_Valeria didn't think, she just ran._

"_Tiberius? Tiberius? Tiberius where are you?"_

"_Valeria!" The relief she felt was short lived._

"_Valerius, I must find Tiberius."_

"_No, I must get you out of this city; you of all people are not safe here." He grabbed her arm and began to drag her away but she stopped, slapping him in the face._

"_Not without Tiberius!" _

_He looked at her and shook his head, knowing it was a lost cause._

"_Very well, but stay close to me." He grabbed her hand and they ran through the city, as she looked, everything seemed blurred and she realised he was running at vampire speed, they would be invisible to the human eye._

_Suddenly they stopped and Valeria looked to see why. _

_There, standing in the court she knew all too well, was her love, her master and his brother. _

_She was suddenly yanked away; Valerius held a hand to her mouth and motioned her to be silent. He unsheathed a deadly looking sword and whispered something and then told her to stay as he stepped out to face the two men she had served for so long._

"_Valerius, so glad you could join us!" The distinct voice of Gaius said. "We were just talking about Tiberius's treachery, falling for red blood? How low even for him. He tells me she is the reason he is no longer in servitude with me and yet he does not tell me her name. Perhaps, you could help me with that."_

"_I would never give her name to the likes of you, not in a thousand lifetimes."_

"_Then you shall die with him."_

_Valeria heard the clang of swords as Valerius and possibly Marcus battled it out. _

"_Now, Tiberius, you will tell me her name." Gaius sounded closer now, she could hear him clearly over the sound of battle._

"_Why would I do that?" Threateningly, these words were uttered. _

"_Because if you don't I will kill you and torture every red blood woman until I find her." He paused, only for a moment, but it was distinct, the threat was clear. "Do you still refuse?"_

_She waited his answer, shaking with fear at what it may be._

"_I will always refuse you when it comes to the one I love."_

"_Oh my poor Araquiel, you have chosen death." She couldn't take it; she would not let him die for her._

"_No!" She yelled, appearing before them all. Tiberius looked relieved and angry, Valerius looked saddened. "I am the girl, I am the one you want, kill me, not him!" _

"_My dear sweet Valeria, how he has corrupted you."_

"_The only corrupter is you."_

_At this, Gaius smiled and looked to his brother. "Markus was always lusting for you, it is why I have kept you here and not married you, but now, I am sorry my brother, you will never watch her again." Before she had time to process this, Gaius throw a knife at her and it went straight threw her chest._

"_NO!" she heard the word boom from both sides of the room before she collapsed._

_The last thing she remembered was her lover, Tiberius, grieving over her body._

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York City; Present Day<strong>_

Schuyler Van Alen awoke from her dream, covered in sweat.

_What was that? Who was that? And why had I dreamed a blue blood memory if I did not have any myself?_

She shook it off and looked at her alarm clock, 5:05 a.m.

It had been a long trip back from Venice, but she knew she would not get anymore sleep that night, and with no school in the morning she had no worries in the world, except the worry of whether she should go to the four hundred ball or not, perhaps she should call Oliver and go dress shopping, or maybe Bliss, she had not seen her friend in so long.

With a plan in formation, Schuyler got up and prepared for her day, not knowing that today would be the day that everything changes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Well, a very long prologue but it got its point across.

Now, next chapter, the four hundred ball!

Review!


	2. Chapter One

**Authors Note: **

I am so glad you have liked this so far, so now, here is chapter two and Schuyler and Kingsley first meet.

I am a Jack fan all the way, but I couldn't help it when this idea popped into my head, since I had always been curious about Kingsley, I mean he was evil and now isn't so I wanted to know what changed him and to me, it was love, and the fact that he and Schuyler had no bond mates made this story...complete.

Oh, there was some confusion regarding the names in the prologue, I got all my information from Melissa's De La Cruz's Keys to the Repertory

So, here we go.

Read and review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Four Hundred Ball<strong>_

"Okay, so how about this one?" Schuyler looked up from the magazine she had been reading when Bliss walked out of the changing room to show off her dress. It was a loose fitting deep blue strapless number with layered ruffles on the chest and a blue satin ribbon ties around the wait meeting at the side with quite a large bow the rest of the dress fell to the floor, loose but it still showed off Bliss's waist and chest.

"I like it, it has...character." She finally said, standing and looking at the color closer. She adjusted her t-shirt and made sure her shorts had not inched higher which they had a habit of doing. Since returning from Italy, Schuyler's style had change dramatically, she swapped her old bag lady clothes for more modern looks, she had no idea why, she had deduced it was because of her newly found vampire status, but she knew it was for boys to notice her. One boy really. Today she was wearing a black v-neck T-shirt she had found in the back recesses of her closet and denim short shorts with thigh high converse sneakers.

"You don't think it's too much?" Bliss asked nervously, fiddling with her cooper hair.

"Compared to what?" Schuyler asked sarcastically. "You don't think Mimi will go over the top?"

"Oh please, it's Mimi, she will go over the top while leaving little to the imagination." They sniggered and Bliss continued to look in the mirror.

"Well, I'm going to have a look around, okay?" Bliss nodded and Schuyler walked off, trailing around the store, aimlessly looking at the colors and materials of all the dresses and then her heart squeezed. She had just been shuffling through some dresses hanging in a long rack and when she moved one, she saw someone else on the other side, who also saw her.

Jack Force.

Even his name caused a deep reaction within her. She didn't understand it and tried not to dwell on it and..._Oh crap he is coming this way._

"Hey Schuyler," he grinned at her and she had to remind herself to breathe again.

"Hello Jack," Schuyler had gained back her composure and even smiled endearingly at Jack.

"What are you doing here?" He asked non chalantly. The look on his face said that he was glad he saw her there.

"Shopping for a dress," she answered, going back to looking at the array of dresses.

"Hmmm," he mused and then reached into the rack and pulled out a long, black dress made of velvet. "Here, try this one."

Schuyler took the dress from him and gave it a once over. The dress was velvet and black, with t-shirt sleeves that connected to the dress. It was flattering and not too revealing, the bodice had a slight crisscrossing pattern and the skirt hung low, a small train at the back.

"You know what, I love it, I don't think I need to try it on." She looked up and saw Jack's smile. "Thank you,"

He nodded and began heading for the exit. "Anytime,"

And he was gone.

"Schuyler," Bliss appeared at her side. "Killer dress, you know what it needs?"

"What?"

"Shoes!"

* * *

><p>Schuyler looked in the mirror. She had been getting ready for hours; Hattie had done her hair and makeup.<p>

She was ready.

Her eyes were smoky, which bolded out the blue in them. Her hair was up in a chignon, with her fringe sweeping down her left eye, her nails were freshly painted black. The black velvet dress hugged her body to insinuate her petite frame and matching peep toe black velvet pumps. She had raided her mother's jewellery, with the help of Hattie, and found a gold link bracelet, a vintage gold necklace, a gold vermeil ring and vintage black earrings with the Chanel logo in gold, Bliss has also told her to get a masquerade mask and keep it on her, Schuyler decided she would leave it in the car after Julian dropped her off to the ball.

Schuyler descended the stairs, grabbed her shawl and small gold clutch and walked out the door. There was no way she could get more ready for this, unless she had a date.

When Schuyler arrived at the St. Regis hotel, she knew she was one of the last ones there, judging by the lack of paparazzi and drivers.

She was ushered straight into the building and told where to go. She headed in the direction of the ball room and saw double golden doors which were wide open and she could see everyone in there, every blue blood in New York, possibly America were here and Schuyler had to take a deep calming breath before stepping over the threshold.

When she began descending the stairs, a hush went through the crowd. They were all staring at her with looks of astonishment on their faces.

Schuyler sought out the face of one, Jack Force, and spotted him almost instantly, after all, she always could find Jack. He was staring at her, his mouth quirked and a devilishly handsome smile that made her knees go weak. His sister Mimi was next to him, scowling at her dress. Schuyler made a note to talk to Bliss, they assumption was right; Mimi was going over the top and wearing very little.

She wore a thigh length leopard print dress with two ruffles hanging from the waist to just above the end of the dress and she wore leopard print peep toe heels with dangling Chanel earrings. Schuyler wondered if she regretted wearing Chanel earrings now.

Schuyler completed her decent and everyone went back to chattering, she looked for Bliss in the crowd and saw her standing with Mimi, Jack and someone she had never met before. Bliss beckoned her over. She grabbed a flute of champagne and headed over to them.

"You made it," Bliss hugged her, giving her an appraising look. "I love it. You look so pretty Sky, you've been holding out on us." Bliss grinned. "Do you have a date?" Schuyler noted that Jack's posture went rigid at this question and she could not help but think; what was it to him if she had a date? They were never together anyway, one kiss did not count.

"Thanks, you look gorgeous and no I don't have a date." She grinned shyly seeing that Jack stood a little more relaxed.

"You're in luck then!" Bliss moved and Schuyler got a look at the other boy in the group. "This is Kingsley Martin, he's new. Kingsley, this is the friend I was telling you about." Schuyler looked up and saw the boy Bliss was talking about. He appeared to be 6'1'' in height with short brown hair and clear blue eyes, his body was leanly muscled—she could tell as the suit he was wearing hugged him quite well. He was adorned in grey tuxedo pants, a white button up shirt with silver and black cufflinks, a silver bow tie and a tailored black jacket. He was gorgeous, Schyuler noted with much trepidation she may go as far and say he was better looking than Jack, if it were possible.

"Hi," she said lamely, feeling color rise in her cheeks. He smiled at her and took her hand and planted a kiss there, heat shot through Schuyler and she had a strange feeling of recognition.

"Well, _hello,_ there." He said hello in a suggestive manner.

"Have we," Schuyler hesitated but continued on. "Have we met before?" His eyes smiled at her.

"You could say that." He released her hand and stepped back, allowing Bliss to step in front of her, back to Kingsley and mouth '_OMG he is so hot!'_ Schuyler snorted and she noticed that Jack pursed his lips, as if holding back a smile.

Bliss made a point to stand on the other side of Kingsley, shoving him to Schuyler until their arms touch, electricity sizzled and Schuyler dumped her empty flute on a passing tray and grabbed another, Kingsley raised a brow at her.

"Drinking problem?" He asked and Mimi snickered. She was surprised Mimi and had gone five minutes without making a comment to Schuyler but she assumed she was on her best behaviour.

"Nerves," Schuyler finished the second flute and placed it on a nearby table.

"What to do have to be nervous about, you are with the most handsome man here, if I do say so myself." Kingsley looked smug.

"Perhaps that is why I'm nervous." Schuyler's eyes went wide, she hadn't meant to say the words out loud and now they were hanging in the air. She coughed and Kingsley smiled at her.

She saw Charles Force ahead and he beckoned at her with his finger.

"What the hell does he want?" There is was again, speaking instead of thinking. Everyone in the group stared at her and she excused herself, making her way over to Charles.

"Yes?" She asked once she got there, anything to get her out of that awkward situation.

"I see you have made friends with Mister Martin, very good. He is quite the young man, very talented." She wondered what was going on, Charles was being strangely nice to her he even put a hand on her arm. "I am glad for you." Taking this as her dismissal Schuyler headed back to the group, whom had been staring at her the whole time.

"What was that about?" Bliss asked, confused.

"Oh, just happy to see me back alive." She lied smoothly.

"Back? Where did you go?" Kingsley asked curiously.

"Italy, I was looking for something." She didn't elaborate, no one needed to know she had been searching for her estranged grandfather.

"Did you find it?"

"In a sense, yes." She answered vaguely. "I'm going to go look for my table." Schyuler left the group and she could feel Kingsley gaze on her as she walked away and could hear them talk about her.

"What do you think?" Bliss asked.

"Pretty, shy and very..." He paused as if searching for the word.

"Annoying?" Mimi offered. She heard Bliss scoff at this.

"Lonely." Kingsley finished and Schuyler continued a steady pace.

She found her table near the back and sat at her allocated seat, breathing deeply, she could not shake the feeling that she had met Kingsley before, but where and when, she did not know. A slow waltz played and Schuyler felt a stab of loneliness, wishing that her best friend Oliver were here, as she saw all of the couples dancing.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Kingsley, hand outstretched, asking for this dance. Schuyler accepted, not knowing why, but she felt an odd comfort with him, one she hadn't felt with anyone before.

Kingsley pulled her into a waltz, one hand on her waist, the other on her shoulder. They danced in synch, as if they had done this before, drifting to the music; eyes on each other, she head on odd silence go through the crowd and saw that all eyes were on them.

"Everyone is staring." She whispered.

"Why wouldn't they be, the most beautiful girl in the room is dancing."

_Beautiful, no one had ever called me that before._

The song drifted out, and silence took over, but they kept dancing.

"The music stopped."

He smiled kindly at her. "Just because the music out there has stopped does not mean the dancing must stop, listen to the song in here." He moved his hand from her shoulder and placed it over her heart for a moment before moving it to her waist, automatically, Schyuler moved her hands to his neck, lacing her fingers together. Their bodies were closer now; she could feel the sizzle of heat and electricity through their clothes. Schuyler felt that a fire had erupted inside of her and she looked Kingsley in the eye and saw nothing but contentment there. They had stopped dancing and were just standing there in the same position until Schuyler moved away ever so slightly. It seemed to have broken the spell everyone was under and once again the sounds of chatter erupted. Kingsley and Schuyler stood there for a moment longer until he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and then walked into the crowd, she contemplated going after him but saw no logical reason too.

"What was all that?" Bliss asked, coming up to her.

"You would have to tell me."

* * *

><p>Schyuler stepped into the town car a few hours later, the ball had ended and she received a text message telling her where the after party was. She grabbed her mask and placed it on; it was gold and intricate and covered only half her face, leaving the tip of her nose and lips exposed. She told Julian where to go and a short while later, arrived. He said to call him when she needed to go home. She thought about just taking a taxi and not bothering him.<p>

Schuyler stepped inside and saw everyone in masks. You could tell what girl was who by their dress, but the boys were harder to decipher. Schuyler scanned the room for Bliss and saw her adamantly talking to Mimi so she walked around and found a door leading outside and sat on a bench looking up at the sky.

_What am I doing here? I don't belong with them. This was a mistake._

Schuyler was going to call Julian feeling silly for making him drive her here just to turn around and come back when someone sat next to her, it took her a moment to realize who it was.

Kingsley.

"Where did you go?" She asked him.

"I had to leave, it was getting a tad stuffy in the ball, don't you agree."

She sighed in answer. They sat silent for a long while and Schuyler shivered against the cold.

"Here," Kingsley wrapped his jacket around her and she inhaled the smell of him, spice and apples. "Better?" He asked.

"Much." They went silent again.

"So, what are you doing here, you don't seem the party type nor do you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I was asking myself the same thing. I honestly don't know." She deduced that she was hoping to see him again and wondered why; just a few hours ago the only boy she noticed was Jack.

"Thirsty?" He asked and she nodded in response, he left her alone, sitting there. She was lost in thought when he came back.

"No drinks?" She asked not looking at him.

"Sorry, line was long." He answered in a voice that did not sound like his.

"Hmmm," she murmured and turned to face him, she had not seen his ask before and saw that he was wearing a mask that covered his eyes except for two small holes where his pupils were seen.

"Am I that bad to look at?" She asked.

"Definitely not." He turned to her, taking her hands in his and looking straight at her. She stared at him and by some compulsion leaned towards him, sealing her mouth over his.

The kiss started slow and light but got more intense as it progressed and Schuyler could not shake the feeling that she was being watched.

She lost herself in the kiss, not knowing that Kingsley had returned with two flutes of champagne and saw her kissing someone else; his grip tightened causing the glasses to break.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

Sorry that took so long, but nearly three thousand words! C'mon!

Hope you enjoyed it.

Links to outfits on my profile.

Let sarcastic Kingsley commence!

Review! x


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

So here is another chapter, I am quite inspired with this one at the moment and am hoping it stays that way, I am glad you are enjoying this, it is going to be quite a long fic and I have nearly finished the entire plan for it, so far I have twenty six chapters and I am nearly done, so I would say between 30 and 40.

From now on, if you review, you get a teaser.

Okay, so here we go.

Read and Review!

X

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter two: Cold Stare<strong>_

Schuyler had not realized so much had changed since she returned. Duchesne had a new uniform policy for girls considering most of them wore whatever they wanted with no morals. The uniform consisted of a white silk button up shirt with a black ribbon tied around the neck, a black, white and gray plaid pleated knee length skirt, a black cotton sweater and slip on black leather shoes with a slight heel.

Schuyler had come home to discover the Hattie had ordered it for her and it was tailored to fit her perfectly. She looked in the mirror and pulled the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder and fluffed her hair out. She breathed deeply, preparing for the gossip that would no doubt erupt around her and Kingsley.

She arrived at the school in record time, but everyone was already there. People stared as she made her way to her locker, getting her books for her first classes out. She closed her locker and jumped, seeing Oliver there.

"There is a rumour going around about you, care to elaborate on it?" He asked his tone light. They began walking down the hall, heading outside; class didn't start for another half hour.

"Well, what is the rumour?" She asked.

"That you went to the four hundred ball and danced with the new guy then there is the obvious, the snuck out to have sex, they made out in front of everyone..." Oliver waited for her response but she just shrugged.

"Rumours a horrid things, I danced with him and that's it." She finished.

Oliver merely sighed at this. She wondered what he was thinking and if he was thinking that she was vile for getting so close to someone she did not know, she had hoped not, she could not bear to see a judgemental look cross Oliver's face, especially if it was pointed at her. She couldn't handle it.

"Smoothie?" He asked and she nodded. "Let me guess...raspberry and banana?" She grinned as he left to go get their drinks from the cafeteria. It had really changed; they now sold heath foods only and introduced fruit smoothies.

Schuyler scanned the area, to see who was staring at her and her eyes landed on a sight she wished she had not seen.

Schuyler could not help but stare as Kingsley flirted, so obviously, right in front of her with none other than her nemeses, Mimi Force. She could not believe it, had last night meant nothing? Was it all a dream? They had kissed and yet there he was acting as if she did not exist. She should have known, someone like him would never go for a girl like her, a bag lady as she had been dubbed, a nobody, a half blood. Schuyler looked for Oliver, he caught her eye and she stood pointing in the vicinity of her locker, he nodded and stared ahead again, ordering their drinks. In order to get to her locker, Schuyler had to pass Kingsley and Mimi; she was not looking forward to it.

"Well _hello _there." Kingsley said, pulling away from Mimi and approaching Schuyler.

"What?" She snapped, not in the mood to speak to him. She was hurt, he had completely disregarded her while flirting with Mimi and he knew it.

"I need my jacket back." He said and Schuyler sighed. Clean break, last night meant nothing how could she expect anything else.

"It's in my locker." Schuyler had brought the jacket in case something like this happened and she was right too, she had left it in her locker this morning and regretted bringing it at all, she could have burned it or cut it up and then returned it, it would have given her closure.

She walked to her locker Kingsley right behind her, she felt the stares of her peers follow their every move, she felt like speaking up and saying _nothing to see here._ She didn't she was too proud.

She put in her combination, feeling the heat coming from Kingsley, he was right behind and she could not help but wish that he would wrap his arms around her waist, she instantly vanished that thought, it was completely up surd.

Schuyler pulled the jacket out and threw it at him, he caught it smoothly, raising a questioning eyebrow at her, she slammed her locker shut and began to walk away from him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, pulling her wrist and keeping her so close to him she felt the sizzle she had felt last night.

"Are you kidding me? Last night you act like, like, I don't know, like you were interested in me, that you _liked_ me and you just blow me off?" She said and tried not to get distracted by his hand on her wrist.

He chuckled. "What, and you thought that meant something." Now he outright laughed and the sea of onlookers shared confused glances. "We aren't exclusive or anything."

"But you—you kissed me!" She yelled, not caring who was listening.

"And you think you are the only girl I kissed?" He chuckled darkly. "There is nothing special about you; you're nothing, a nobody." He said it so meanly that Schuyler felt tears at the back of her throat, but there was no way she was going to cry in front of him. In the most deadly and threatening voice she could muster, she said;

"Get your hands off of me, now." She said them quietly but the threat was there, clearly, he just chuckled some more. "I said, let me go!" She said with more volume and heard a commotion from the crowd.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" He squeezed her wrist, not enough to hurt, but enough for the heat to intensify.

"It's not her you have to worry about." Came a voice Schuyler would know anywhere, Jack; he had come to her aide.

"Haha, Force? You're joking right?" He laughed as Jack approached.

"Let go of her, now." He said, his eyes blazing. Kingsley narrowed his eyes and released Schuyler. In a voice so low, had Schuyler not been standing between them she would have missed it, Kingsley spoke, the words meant for Jack's ears only.

"This is the last time you take her from me." He gave him a look filled with hatred and stalked off, the crowd moved away.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, holding her wrist and looking for any bruising.

"I'm fine, what did he mean _the last time you take her from me_?" Schuyler was quite confused, she had never been with Kingsley before.

"Oh, nothing, just something from the past, best not to worry, here," Jack kissed the inside of her wrist and she felt butterflies.

"What was that for?" She asked as he pulled away grinning.

"Just kissing your injuries better." Schuyler laughed in-spite of herself.

"Thanks, for helping me, I don't know what his problem is, I mean, I did nothing to him, nothing wrong anyway," She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"He is missing out." Jack said and then seemed to catch himself. "I better get ready for class." He said and began to pull away from her.

"Jack?" Schuyler called and he turned, Schuyler got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, now it was his turn to question her motives.

"Thank you, for everything you have done for me." She turned around back outside to where Oliver was waiting with her smoothie.

"So, what's new?" He asked as she sipped her drink.

"Nothing, same old same old."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

Another chapter down, yay!

Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it, more to come soon and I am nearly finished planning :O

Review for a teaser?

x


	4. Chapter Three

**Authors Note:**

I am on a role with this! I am loving it, and to anyone who reads this and my other fic, never fear it will be updated _very_ soon, it is a lot harder to write considering its content and I had it planned but the plan walked away now I must find it or re plan which will just bug me.

Anyway enjoy chapter three!

Review

X

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter three: Stranger<strong>_

Madeline—Mimi—Force was sitting out on the grass, basking in the sun, it would be winter in the city soon and there would be no sun, she was making the most of it. She thought of everything that had occurred that day, Kingsley Martin had come to Duchesne and had flirted with her in front of that Van Alen mongrel and there was no shame in it, she had no idea why he was interested in Schuyler last night but he must have come to his senses. Then there was Jack, her twin, he had made no secret of his affection for Schuyler when he protected her against the onslaught of angry words Kingsley threw her way, it angered her that he thought he could gain satisfaction from the half blood and not from her, his own twin and soul mate.

"Mind if I sit here?" Came a voice from behind her, she tipped her head back and saw Kingsley there, looking as gorgeous as always and seeming to do it effortlessly.

"Of course," she smiled at him and he sat down next to her, looking at her intently.

"Have you accessed your memories yet?" He asked, as if it was the most casual topic of conversation. She blinked.

"Yes, what's it to you?" She was getting defensive, why did he care if she had gained her memories or not?

"Can you remember Rome?" He asked quietly.

"What does that—" She was cut off by his urgency, she narrowed her eyes, no one cut Mimi Force off.

"I want you to remember a girl named Valeria, please it's important." He added seeing the defiance in her eyes. Mimi sighed, irritated, and closed her eyes remembering Rome and trying to find this girl—Valeria.

_Snap_

She was whizzed through memories and saw her. Red hair, blue eyes, petite and short but she sensed that she already knew this girl, in more than just this life.

"Oh my god..." She muttered, knowing who this girl was and knowing who Kingsley was.

"Tiberius..." She whispered and he smiled slyly.

* * *

><p>Schuyler mulled over everything that had happened at school, Kingsley's attitude, Jack's change of heart towards her, Oliver's light air and Bliss's strange ways. She wondered if Bliss was yet to get over Dylan's disappearance, Schuyler too missed her friend but he was gone, possibly dead and she had accepted it she wished that Bliss would.<p>

As she approached home Schuyler noticed something strange, all of the curtains were open and she could see furniture that had always been covered out in the open. She ran up the walkway and ascended the stairs wondering what Hattie had done; when she entered she did not expect to see the person standing before her.

"_Grandfather?"_ She asked in disbelief. The man before her smiled, as if he had always been there, as if he belonged.

"Hello Granddaughter." He smiled at her.

"What, what are you doing here?" She demanded. He had no right to invade her home like this; he made that perfectly clear in Venice.

"I knew you would be angry, I was hoping we could talk over some tea after all I am still family."

He had a point, Schuyler thought, he was really the only family she had anymore.

"Alright, talk." She sat on one of the—now uncovered—sofa's, she never knew how many beautiful things her family owned. Lawrence poured tea from a pot into a cup and gestured to her, she declined.

"Schuyler, there are things you need to know, about Blue Blood history—about _our_ history, are you ready for that?" She nodded, wanting the answers.

He told her the history, the descent from heaven and that Gabrielle fell voluntarily and Michael followed her, about their arrival in Plymouth and the Croatan she had heard this all before that was until Lawrence gave and indignant sigh.

"Now we come to this cycle, there is something different in this one; you are a half blood this time—" He cut himself off, looking at her warily. "I mean you _are_ a half blood, and that has never happened before, at least I cannot recall it happening, normally the blue bloods stick to their bond mates."

Schuyler was about to question why he had said this time but then something else he said peaked her interest. "Bond mates?"

"You haven't got that far? Not surprising. A bond mate, Schuyler, is a blue blood that is bonded to another, this has happened since our fall from heaven, bond mates are our eternal soul mates, your grandmother was mine, and your mothers was..." He veered off, not wanting to say it, but Schuyler pressed him on.

"My mother's was who?" He sighed.

"Your mother was this cycles Gabrielle, and her bond mate is—was—Michael who in this cycle is Charles Force."

Schuyler's blood ran cold. Charles force was his mother's bond mate? Her _eternal_ soul mate? No, it couldn't be, he was vile, she was sure he mother was not.

"Schuyler, what you have to understand is that in some life times, bond mates are brought to life as twins, your mother and Charles were born like that, he is her brother."

"No..." she said weakly, Charles Force was her uncle? That would make Jack and Mimi her...cousins. _Oh god..._

Then a thought occurred to her, a dreadful thought.

She thought of the affection between the twins, Jack and Mimi, and the jealous looks Mimi had given to her whenever Jack was paying her attention.

"Jack and Mimi," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Are they eternal soul mates aswell?"

"Who?" Lawrence asked, momentarily stunned.

"Jack and Mimi _Force_," she announced the word slowly. "The children on Charles and Trinity Force, the _twins_." She choked on the last word.

"I would say so, though I do not know what angels they are, not until I meet them, which I intend to do soon."

"What do you mean?"

Lawrence looked as if he was about to answer when he looked up at the clock, hanging above the never used fire place.

"Dear me, look at the time, off to bed young lady, you have school in the morning." Schuyler rose from her seat and walked to the stairs, her hand on the railing before she turned back to her grandfather, he was busy pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Grandfather," he looked up at her. "When you said that I was a half blood _this time_, what did you mean?" He smiled, his eyes crinkling in a sweet way.

"Slip of the tongue is all." Schuyler nodded and wished him goodnight, heading up the stairs to her room, unable to shake the feeling that he was lying to her.

She lay in bed pondering all she had learnt that day and all that had happened.

Kingsley. Jack. Jack and Mimi. Her Grandfather. Her Mother and Charles. And yet only one thing remained in her mind, one question.

Had she lived...before?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Short chapter, I know, but it was more of a filler and filler in chapter than anything else.

Hope you still enjoyed it. Next chapter's title is dare me, and it involves Kingsley, a dare, Schuyler and a carnival.

Review for a teaser.

X


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's note:**

Hey all,

Got a new chapter for you all

Don't forget to look at my profile for extra content on this story, vote on my poll and check out the playlist for _Bond of Death_

I have to say Christina Perri's song for _Breaking Dawn_ goes quite well with this story; I am going to use it as a theme song for this. If you have no heard it look it up and let me know if you also think it goes with this.

_**A thousand years by Christina Perri**_

Review

X

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter four: Dare me<strong>_

It had been two weeks, two weeks of stares, two weeks of humiliation, two weeks of seeing him everyday flirting so obviously in front of her.

Schuyler had had enough.

For the past two weeks she had been practising broadening her powers with her grandfather, she had been spending a lot of time with Oliver and some time with Bliss and had been listening to Kingsley's taunts. Jack hadn't stood up for her since that first day.

Schuyler sat in class, drumming her pen on her book, she was in the second row of English and saw Kingsley right in front of her and whispering into another girl's ear, she giggled shamelessly. Schuyler sighed, too loudly, and the girl turned, giving her the death stare.

She felt a presence sit next to her and saw Jack Force, he smiled at her and she smiled back, turning back she saw Kingsley staring at him with a murderous look.

"What?" Schuyler barked, she had had enough of his shit and wasn't going to take it anymore. He turned to her and his gaze was so intense Schuyler internally gasped, in reality she returned his gaze steadily.

"Good morning class," their teacher appeared and started the lesson.

Schuyler sat, thinking, wondering, what _was_ Kingsley's problem, she knew he was a player but she knew that the reason was more than him not wanting to be tied down, he may have a commitment phobia, but Schuyler knew that was not the reason, she knew he had felt it at the ball, felt their connection, but he wouldn't admit to her or himself, but he would and Schuyler thought that she didn't want to wait around, though she had given a lot of thought as to what she would say if Kingsley changed his mind, she was stronger than that, if he couldn't make his mind up about her, he didn't deserve her.

Schuyler tuned back into the lesson. They were studying pop culture and she rolled her eyes. She didn't get into fads, she had her favourites and that was all she needed.

"...So each of you will partner with the person to your left and come up with a list of popular bands and singers, celebrities, TV shows and movies, it can be a franchise too and the pair with the most wins lunch on me, now get to it." She sat back down and Schuyler heard the scraping of desks and chairs, she was paired with Jack.

Schuyler didn't speak or look at Jack, she couldn't, she felt guilty she was obsessing over someone who had shown her a moment of kindness and has ridiculed her ever since, she couldn't take it, she looked at Jack and smiled, he returned the gesture fondly, clicking his pen and opening to a blank piece of notebook paper.

"So, popular bands huh, know any?" Schuyler asked trying not to look in front of her, she knew that he was looking at her without actually looking at her; she felt the electric heat crawl through her body from it. She didn't understand the feeling and she didn't want too.

"Hmmmm," Jack murmured and then wrote down some names, Schuyler recognized some and hadn't heard of others. His writing was so elegant, like script, her writing looked like she just rushed through and all the words ran together.

"Who is that?" Schuyler asked, pointing to a name. _Panic! At the disco_, Schuyler had never heard of them and the look of astonishment that crossed Jack's face made her feel embarrassed for not knowing them. "Never mind," she said quickly. "Let's just keep going." They spent the next hour writing various names for popular things and when the bell went they had nearly three full pages. Schuyler sighed as she got up, packing her things into her backpack. She exited the classroom, going to meet up Oliver, not letting Jack or Kingsley try and stop her.

"Hey Sky," Oliver grinned at her while holding up a smoothie and a container of fruit salad covered in custard. She grinned back and sat across from him on the lunch bench.

"What would I do without you Ollie?" He blushed and looked appeased as she stabbed a piece of melon with her fork and chewed, the sweet juice from the fruit ran down her throat, causing a delicious sensation at the juices.

"Hey guys," Bliss sang cheerily, sitting next to Oliver and across from Schuyler. "How is everything?" She asked grinning.

It was weird, Bliss was a part of the in crowd, but one day she had just starting sitting with them, not caring at who was staring and saying what, Schuyler liked it, she got along with Bliss and it was nice to be friends with a girl for once, normally she stayed clear of girls because they were always so bitchy. Not Bliss though, she could be bitchy, as could Schuyler but they could also talk about real things and material things, she was easy to talk to and listen to, so Schuyler and Oliver didn't mind her extra company.

"Same old," Schuyler responded.

"We should all go out this weekend, you know, have some fun, you guys do know what fun is don't...you..." Bliss trailed off and stared behind Schuyler; she whirled around and saw Kingsley Martin standing there.

"Schuyler might I have a word?" He didn't wait for a response, he just turned on his heel and headed to an alcove, near where Mimi and her minions were seated, among them were Jack.

_Perhaps,_ she thought, _this will get Jack's attention._

She followed Kingsley.

"What?" She asked once she got there.

"I wanted to ask you something." He answered smoothly.

"Well, ask away."

He smiled, it was beautiful, like he was and Schuyler repressed a breath of desire.

"You are going to go on a date with me."

"That wasn't a question."

He sighed. "When do you want me to pick you up for our date?" He smirked.

"Considering we aren't going on a date, how about never?"

"Oh Schuyler, come one, what have you got to lose?"

"My dignity," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she waved it off and found herself staring past Kingsley and at Mimi, who was staring at her with raised eyebrows, as if daring her to not go out with Kingsley.

Schuyler remembered the ruthless flirting between Kingsley and Mimi and decided, in that moment, that her nemesis was not going to win.

"How about 7?" Schuyler asked and Kingsley's eyes widened, clearly he had not expected this.

"Sure, but you won't know when the date is coming."

"Good thing I like surprises then." She had dropped her voice and stepped forward leaving an inch between their bodies. Along with the lack of space came the electric tingling heat that coursed through her veins whenever she was near him. She had yet to understand that feeling, she was not going to. It was probably just hormones going haywire because there was a Y chromosome nearby. She trailed her finger down his chest and then walked off, laughing inside her own head.

* * *

><p>Kingsley returned to the group sitting on the grass, sunbaking. Mimi looked up at him as he sat down next to her and opposite her brother.<p>

"So, how'd it go?" She asked. She was the only one who knew who Schuyler really was and he got the feeling that she was only helping him to keep Schuyler and Jack apart. Not that he cared, Schuyler was his, not Jack's.

"I have a date."

The group—besides Mimi—looked at him in confusion.

"With Schuyler?" One of the girls asked.

"Yes, why?"

"It's just she is so...weird."

"I like weird." Kingsley smirked and he saw Jack's expression.

"If you are just toying with her I suggest you leave her alone." Jack said in a clipped voice.

Kingsley just laughed at this.

"What's it to you anyway? You and Schuyler are not a couple last I heard and we all know that you never _will_ be a couple." There was a threat in his tone, Jack seethed.

He leapt up and pointed at Kingsley, from his peripheral vision Kingsley saw that Schuyler was watching.

"Stay the hell away from her Martin!" Jack boomed, Schuyler stood, walking over to them in measured steps.

"Here comes your lady love." Mimi snickered. Schuyler heard this but choose to ignore it, she walked over to Jack and he looked at her, the two exchanged heated glances that made Kingsley's blood boil and his mouth taste of bile. Jealousy was an ugly trait.

Jack heaved a deep breath, picked up his bag and walked past Schuyler who followed him into an alcove as they talked—or argued.

"Asshole," Kingsley muttered. "Who the hell does he think he is touching her? Looking at her?" The others were confused, but Mimi just rolled her eyes.

"Abaddon, that's who,"

Kingsley sneered, Jack would soon gain his memories and then he would realise there was no hope for Schuyler and he.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

_Be honest, how many of you found the song before reading or read to the song? I wrote to it! _

_Okay, so I was thinking of possibly having the discussion between Schuyler and Jack as an outtake that I will post as a one shot, if I do, I shall let you know!_

_Oh and for those who got a teaser, I tweeked it, it was originally going to be at the end of Schuyler's part but I changed it._

_Next chapter title: **Regis takeover**_

_Review for a teaser?_

_X _


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**

Hello all!

Well, here is a new chapter for you, it may seem filler but it is quite important to the story.

I can tell you that this story will have 36 chapters total.

I cannot get over how _A Thousand Years_ is such a good song to go with this. Anyway, enjoy!

Review! X

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: Regis Overtake<strong>

Schuyler and Bliss sat across from one another, eating their rare steaks and sipping their expensive wine, they didn't get carded, they were models, the bartender didn't care.

"Have I told you how much I _love_ your dress?" Bliss complimented her. "And the accessories, seriously, what happened to you in Italy?"

"Well thank you and I guess I just became more aware of fashion." Schuyler responded looking down at the dress she was wearing. She wore an above knee tartan dress that had a tight bodice and a puffed out bottom along with a pair of black stiletto boots with buckles attached and her accessories consisted of a black shoulder handbag with a chain connected to the zipper and pear cluster ring on her right forefinger, which accumulated her black painted nails her hair was worn rather simply, the blue black mess was sleeked into neat ringlets and swept onto her left shoulder.

Bliss however didn't do understated it seemed, she wore an emerald green dress that was gathered and above her knee with silver crystal heels and she paired them with a silver clutch and an emerald necklace that had five connecting parts hanging down from the main chain with emerald stones attached to each, like a bib, her hair was down in a simple side French braid with a silver headband.

If she thought about it, Schuyler could admit that they both looked amazing, Bliss more so, but that was because Bliss had some curves, Schuyler was all slim and bone.

They sat in silence, both enjoying their meals until Schuyler had to address the elephant in the room.

"Bliss," she sighed as the other girl looked at her curiously, Schuyler reached out and grasped her hand, Bliss had an edge of worry in her gaze now. "He's gone; I think it's time you accepted that." Bliss just stared, as if she had no idea who Schuyler was referring too when she knew damn well who she was referring too. "Dylan." Schuyler finished and Bliss shook a little.

"I know," she said finally. "I just wish I got to say goodbye." Tears welled up and Schuyler stood, crouching in front of Bliss and stroking her braided hair.

"I know, it was just so sudden, I never got to say goodbye either, but I think he knows, wherever he is, he knows that we love him and that we are sorry for not saying goodbye, he would know." Schuyler smiled as did Bliss who lifted her chin sniffling a little and wiping away the tears.

"Do you want to go see a movie or something," Bliss began asking as Schuyler stood and made her way back to her seat. "We could see something funny, or we could go to the theatre and see—" Bliss was cut off by the loud shrill of a cell phone, Schuyler's cell phone.

"Hello?" Schuyler answered breathlessly.

"Granddaughter, you must get to the committee meeting now!" Lawrence barked down the other end.

"Why?" Schuyler had no intentions of going.

"Because it is extremely important, get here now or I will find you and drag you and that, young lady, is no bluff!" Schuyler sighed irritated.

"Fine, ruin my weekend, whatever!" She hung up and realised how much she sounded like a petulant child. She looked at Bliss and smiled meekly. "Sorry, I have to go to the committee meeting, wanna come?" Bliss nodded and stood, they paid their bill and headed out, hailing down a taxi.

Stepping in, Schuyler wondered what in the hell could be so darn important that he could not tell her over the phone.

* * *

><p>The trip was quiet, it seemed tense somehow, Schuyler could not put her finger on why it felt so tense. Perhaps it was because Lawrence had sounded quite urgent, he never asked her to go to committee meetings with him, what could be so different this time? Perhaps there was an attack; maybe someone was seriously hurt...or dead.<p>

Schuyler pushed an image and Jack out of her head, he would be fine, he could take care of himself.

They began walking along the hallway to where the committee meeting room was located and when they entered, everybody stared. Perhaps it was because they were quite dressed up and everyone else was dressed casually.

Schuyler scanned the room and spotted Jack, sitting next to Mimi who was staring at the dress Schuyler wore in envy and then her eyes found Kingsley, he was staring at her with no coldness, only admiration and longing.

Schuyler did not dwell on what that could mean.

"Miss Van Alen, you finally grace us with your presence, now we can start." Charles Force spoke from the podium. He saw a slight twinge in his lips, as if he wished she had not shown up, Schuyler had an absurd thought that perhaps someone had spiked the drinks at the ball causing people to be nice to her and then come to their senses and treat her like dirt again. She was used to being dirt, she liked being dirt, nobody noticed her comings and goings so nobody would notice the way Jack stared at her, thinking he was just staring at the freak and forget about it, but it wasn't Jack's stare that made her squirm, nor was it Charles's.

Kingsley too was staring at her, with longing still in his depthless blue eyes. Schuyler huffed at him and walked over to some empty seats, Bliss trailing in her wake. Kingsley must have done this on purpose, knowing she was coming considering that the only two seats left were next to him by the wall and Bliss had no intentions of sitting near him. Schuyler sighed as she sank into the uncomfortable plastic and kept her eyes determinedly forward trying not to note every movement she could see him do out of her peripheral vision.

"The white vote has been cast," Charles was saying. "And your decision has been made." Charles stepped down from the podium and stood next to Lawrence, Schuyler was confused, what was a white vote?

Some of the confusion must have been on her face because Kingsley bent down and whispered in her ear, causing her to jump, but not in revulsion, his breath tickled the ear at the nape of her neck.

"The white vote is a vote cast by the highest Blue Bloods in order to determine a new Regis; this 'election' was between Charles and Lawrence." Schuyler looked at him and saw honesty in his deep blue gaze, but how could she trust Kingsley after he was such an _arse_ to her?

Then again, why would he lie about something like this?

"Lawrence, I commend you, obviously it is not what I would have chosen but I have been voted out." He held it his hand in which Lawrence shook tersely.

"So Lawrence is Regis now?" Schuyler whispered back to Kingsley who nodded and then stepped back. Schuyler watched as Lawrence approached the podium and standing before everyone like a majestic leaders, some Blue Bloods were awestruck by him and that was when Schuyler noticed how respected her Grandfather was.

"I do not wish to hold a full meeting tonight, but I must get something of importance out of the way. In case something should happen to me, I must appoint someone to take up my position as Regis and I am hoping that nothing ill will strike me, I must appoint the only person I know to trust to take my place, should I perish." Lawrence let his eyes sweep the room and then they landed on Schuyler and she knew what he was about to say. "I appoint Schuyler Van Alen, my Granddaughter, as the next Regis should something happen to me."

Schuyler waited for the cries of outrage, but they never came, instead she saw a few blue bloods nod and others look over at her with respect and approval in their gaze.

_This is just too weird._

"This meeting is ended; I will send word for the next one soon." With that, Lawrence stepped down, beckoning Schuyler over to him and she followed him out of the room, feeling the gaze of Kingsley and Jack follow her the entire way.

"Grandfather," Schuyler began to speak as they got into the car. "Why me?"

"Because you are the only one that I can trust to do the right thing."

That was his answer and that was where he was leaving it.

Schuyler wasn't sure whether he was right to trust her with such a tremendous responsibility, but she had to trust his judgement.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

_So this was a bit of filler but held an important point in my story_

_I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Remember extra content on my profile!_

_Next chapter: __**Resurfaced.**_

_No teaser, everyone who review last time got a teaser for Schuyler and Kingsley's date, so no teaser until that chapter._

_Review_

_X _


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:**

_Hello again._

_I am so glad that you are all enjoying this _

_Okay, I have some news;_

_I have a series called __**Last Christmas**__ in mind that will be a series of one shots based on my favourite books._

_More information can be found on my profile, but Blue Bloods will be one of these fics. _

_Anyway, here is your new chapter; it is a memory chapter so sorry if you don't like reading italics._

_I apologise in advance for the length of this, but there are plenty of Schuyler and Kingsley moments they are just going by different names ;)_

_Enjoy._

_Review! X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Resurfaced<strong>

Schuyler tossed and turned, trying so hard to fall asleep, but her mind was flooded with images, of Kingsley and Jack but it seemed as if they were from another time, Schuyler had no idea what was going on but she felt as though she was dreaming but she did not think she had fallen asleep yet.

She was asleep though and she was not dreaming, she was remembering...

* * *

><p><em>Mary Louise Thompson looked at the majestic sight before her, seeing the hordes of people who had gathered to see the grand sight before them.<em>

_It was an amazing day for such a thing, Mary was dressed in her best as she stepped down from the vehicle she and her fiancé travelled in, she held up her skirts and began to walk forward and stopped awaiting for the maid to gather Mary's things and follow her to their cabin. _

"_Beautiful isn't she Darling?" John Joseph Greene asked, placing a light hand on her shoulder and gesturing to the sight before them._

"_It is I cannot believe how lucky we are to have made it on board on its maiden voyage." Mary wasn't too happy with that, she was yet to be certain whether she trusted the ship but John had assured her it was unsinkable. _

_The __**RMS Titanic**__ was the most luxurious ship in the world and everyone who was anyone was here on its first trip._

_Mary and John had met in America and travelled to England, because of their positions in society nobody had deemed this odd, there were rumours that they were looking at possible wedding venues. They had decided to return to New York on the maiden voyage of the __**Titanic**__. _

"_Milady, which suite would you like me to place your things?" The maid asked. Mary and John were staying in first class and had only brought two maids and a butler. There would be more awaiting them in America, but for now these would have to do._

"_Follow me, I wish to board __**before**__ the ship leaves." _

_Mary had grown up privileged, she was a an heiress after all and was used to always having help, she greeted them but was not overly friendly, like a Lady should be. She walked over to where first class would be boarding and a ship's officer bowed to her after taking her ticket._

"_Have a tremendous voyage Milady." He said, sweeping her a parting vow. Mary headed up the board and onto the ship where she was greeted by another officer._

"_Welcome aboard the __**Titanic**__ madam." Mary nodded and walked on, after a moment she realised that not one of the ship's officer's had deigned to help her. _

"_Excuse me," she approached one of them. "I need to get to my suite, can you take me there?" The man looked at her ticket and became flustered; obviously he knew who she was._

"_Certainly Ma'am, follow me." Mary beckoned to the two maids with her finger and they followed. The helpers would have their own first class suite, right across from Mary and John's so that they could be called upon at anytime. _

_After a few minutes they arrived at the suite and with a bow the officer left, Mary opened the door and took in the surroundings. The suite—or cabin as it is __**actually **__called, but Mary preferred suite because it sounded much more luxurious—was quite large with. The living area was furnished with elegant chairs and the bedroom was made up with the finest sheets. Mary was highly satisfied with where she would be living for the next few days. _

"_Darling, there you are." John came up and kissed her, a small peck on the lips. _

"_Oh this is quite grand, what do you think of it?" She asked him, John always had little names he liked to call her and she just called him John or sometimes darling._

"_I think it is more than what I expected a ship's cabin to be, even a first class one. Do you wish to watch the ship set sail my love?" Mary crinkled her nose. _

"_I do wish to limit my time above deck." _

"_Sea sick Darling?" John smiled gently at his fiancée. _

"_Not at all, I just do not want the sun to ruin my skin, is that so wrong?" John smiled again, kissing the top of her head. _

"_We will hide you under a hat and umbrella if you wish." Mary could not help but succumb, John obviously wanted to see the ship leave port and he wanted her with him. _

"_Very well then. Marian, come along." She told one of the maids. "The rest of you, unpack our things, you should know where they go." _

_Marian stood with a shawl, umbrella and hat. Mary took her fiancées arm and the left their suite to go above deck._

_####_

"_There, that is John Jacob Astor. He is the richest man on board." Mary was saying, she like any lady of society loved gossip and loved to know who was who. _

"_Perhaps we shall make his acquaintance later." John was saying. They were strolling on the deck, the ship had left port quite some time ago and they were just walking around first class aimlessly. _

"_Ah, here is someone worth knowing." John came to a stop and introduced her to a Mr Thomas Andrews, the ship's builder, but she had tuned out as soon as she saw __**him.**_

_He was leaning against the ships railing, his back to it, and was openly staring at her. Mary had no idea who this man was, but he was dressed impeccably, so he was clearly a first class passenger. Mary was quite intrigued by him and his blue eyes and blonde hair, his charcoal suit was tailored to his body, which she noticed was very equipped—_

_She banished the adulterous thoughts; she was engaged to a good man. So why was he so captivating?_

"_Excuse me Gentlemen." Mary said and John nodded, kissing her hand as Mr Andrews inclined his head. _

_Mary walked off, over to the man that was staring at her, she stopped in front of him and put out her hand, not for a shake—ladies do not shake hands—but for him to grasp, or kiss. _

_He did both._

"_Pleased to meet you Miss...?" He asked, still holding her hand._

"_Lady Mary Louise Thompson," she said proudly. "And the pleasure is all mine, Sir...?" She asked, much in the same manner as he had._

"_Sir George Benjamin McMillan." He said with dignity. Mary looked at him in shock, how could she not have known a __**McMillan**__ was on board?_

"_From McMillan steel?" She asked, curious. _

"_Yes, my father's company of course, until recently." Mary remembered reading about that._

"_I am very sorry for you loss." She said, giving him a sympathetic smile, she noticed that he had yet to let go of her hand, but she found herself not wanting him too, she felt electricity go through her._

"_Quite alright, it happened a little while ago and was not unexpected." Before Mary could say anything else, John appeared and George effectively dropped her hand._

"_Darling care to introduce us?" He asked, his hand on the small of Mary's back, she was about to introduce them when she saw a look pass between the two gentlemen, and not a pleasant look either. _

"_Yes, of course, Darling. This is Sir George Benjamin McMillan of McMillan steel, George; this is my fiancé John Joseph Greene." The men shook hands but Mary felt the tenseness in the air. _

"_Shall we continue our walk?" John asked her, making it clear that he wanted her away from this man. _

_Mary couldn't help but think that John thought that she was planning on having an onboard affair with this gentleman, but with what she had been thinking she could not blame him._

"_Of course darling, farewell Sir," She said to George holding out her hand. He kissed it again and she wished he hadn't, well not in front of John anyway. _

"_I hope to see much more of you onboard." He said softly so that only she could hear. Mary felt her cheeks go rosy from his soft tone and his touch as she pulled her hand away. _

_She put her arm through John's her hand resting on his forearm and he steered her away with a nod to George._

_She had only been aboard the __**Titanic**__ for a few hours and already she was fanaticising about another man. _

_She truly was terrible._

__####__

_Mary was dressed in a long elegant black gown that was just off her shoulders and hugged her petite figure in a demure fashion and white gloves up to her elbows. Her hair was up in a sophisticated chignon and her jewellery consisted of her engagement ring, a beautiful necklace her father had passed down to her for her engagement present and diamond earrings with pearls that John had bought for her. _

_She was awaiting him before they went to dinner, from what she heard, the first class dining room was quite elegant, even more so than the cabins. Marian put her shawl on and left the room, to get dinner herself, she would not be eating in the formal dining area—how preposterous!_

"_Ready my love?" John's voice came from behind her and spoke softly in her ear, causing her to shiver. He was dressed in his best tuxedo. Black and white, formal colours. _

"_Yes, shall we go?" She took his arm and they walked to the dining room, descending the grand staircase._

_Mary was used to the woman staring at her in blatant envy and the men staring in awe, what she was not used to was the heated gaze of what she could only call desire that came from a set of blue eyes. She was a lady, a well brought up one and men did not ogle her like a common whore, they admired from afar and approached her when she was unescorted. _

_Mary had to admit though, the way Sir George Benjamin McMillan was staring at her, she rather liked it. _

_John proceeded to the dining room, his head held high as he saw the people around him stare, he knew how beautiful his fiancé was, he didn't need their looks to remind him. _

_When they arrived it their table, lushly decorated, John pulled out her seat and took her shawl from her, placing it behind her. _

_Mary placed her serviette on her lap and sat like any respectable lady did, back straight, hands folded on her lap and definitely no elbows on the table. She was pleasantly surprised when George pulled out the seat to her left and even more surprised when he gave her a small smiled, one that did things to her body one John had done before._

_Mary had yet to be intimate with John, they were waiting until they were officially married, and that was what she wanted, but sitting between the two now, she felt the tension and for some reason, wanted more from a man than she had ever wanted before. _

_As they dined, the patrons of the table made small talk, about the ship, passengers they had seen and where they were going once they reached America. _

_Mary wasn't concerned with all that talk though, she was more concerned that a gentleman—a well sought after gentleman—had his hand on her thigh and was not relinquishing it. _

_She didn't mind though, she felt an electric tingle run through her veins from where his hand was, the only thing she minded was that that hand was not her fiancés. _

_When they were done eating, the men retired to the lounge to drink brandy and smoke cigars, Mary was left to walking back to the suite alone, but she assured John that she was fine with that, especially because George was standing at the bottom of the grand staircase and Mary wondered if he was waiting for her. John kissed her cheek and left with the other men as Mary wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and walked over to the staircase where George offered her his arm, Mary looked at it, unsure._

"_I cannot let a lady like you walk alone, can I?" He asked, offering his arm again. Mary thought this over and decided that someone else would have offered to escort her if she had been alone. _

_So she took his arm._

_The walk back to the suite was quiet; they had gone a longer way, walking around the deck of the ship, her arm in his. When they finally arrived at her cabin Mary looked up at him to find him wearing a beautiful smile and she could not but smile back._

"_Thank you for escorting me, it was very kind." She said and then thought herself rude. "Would you care to come in for some tea?" She realised that hope swelled up in her chest, hoping he would accept the offer._

"_I would love too." Mary smiled and turned, unlocking the door and shutting it effectively behind her, clicking the lock, she didn't know why she locked it, but she felt more secure with George here and the door locked, in case of intruders. _

_Mary walked over to the teapot, it was already hot, Marian must have known they would soon be returning and set up the room for them to retire in._

_She was quite inquisitive. _

_Mary poured the tea, the milk pourer and sugar bowl already filled, and set a beautiful china cup and saucer in front of George. _

_They drank in near silence, only exchanging looks that seemed to talk. Once they finished their tea, Mary wasn't sure what she should do, there was only one thought she could comprehend._

_She really wanted him to kiss her, because if she were to kiss him it would be most improper, then again that fact that she was engaged to be wed and having these thoughts towards other men was also quite improper._

"_I think I will retire." George said and stood. Mary stood also, walking him to the door._

"_Well, thank you again for walking with me, it was really very pleasant." She smiled at his warm one._

"_The pleasure was all mine, Mademoiselle." He spoke perfect French, but this time he did not lean down to kiss her hand. He bent to kiss her cheek, but Mary had started to lean forward, intending to open the door and their mouths met and Mary could not help but respond. _

_George seemed to be frozen for a moment and then he began to kiss her, his mouth perfectly moulded to hers. Mary wrapped her arms, instinctively, around his neck and he held her waist, slightly lifting her. Their tongues met and they both groaned. _

_Mary knew this was wrong, god was it wrong, but she could not help it, the way he made her feel, no man—not even John—made her feel like this._

_George began to move, she was walking backwards as he moved forward and they were suddenly in the bedroom, the door closed and Mary felt her back press against it, their kiss deepened and Mary thought that she would not be able to stop, until a bucket of cold water was poured over her in the form of a key in the door._

_Quickly, Mary pushed George away, fixing her hair and sitting on one of the plush chairs, George straightened his suit and sat opposite her, tea cup in hand._

_By the time John came through the door, the flush had left Mary and she looked positively like she always did and George set down his cup. _

"_Thank you again for the tea, Lady Thompson, I must now retire." He nodded at her and John and left, John looked in confusion and Mary gave him an alibi._

"_He walked me back so I offered him some tea. I am quite tired though, would you mind fetching Marian for me so that I might retire?" He nodded, not sensing anything was wrong._

_But everything was her whole world had just been turned upside down._

__####_  
><em>

_It was now two days on, two days after they had left port and two days since Mary had spoken to George, when it happened. _

_John and Mary were strolling along the deck, Mary a few steps behind as John talked to some Gentlemen and their wives—always the charmer—when she was suddenly pulled away from them and found herself in a small alcove of the ship, George standing in front of her._

"_Mary—" He began but she cut him off._

"_What do you think you are doing?" She was shocked._

"_Shhh," He hushed her. "Tell your Gentleman that you are returning to the room because you are tired and then tell your maid she is dismissed for now and come to the gym." _

_Mary looked at him, defiance in her expression but then she too wanted to talk to George, so she nodded and he released her._

"_Darling," she said catching up to John. "I am very sorry but I am quite tired, I think I will return to our room, if you all will excuse me." The men kissed her hand and the women smiled, John asking if she was alright._

"_I am fine; really, I don't want to fall asleep in my soup at dinner is all." She joked; he accepted this and kissed her cheek. _

"_Marian," she said to her maid who fell instep beside her. "You are dismissed until it is time for me to dress for dinner." _

"_Milady, do not think of me as rude, but may I ask why?" _

"_You may not. Now go." She snapped and Marian bowed, leaving. _

_Mary walked to the Ship's gym, making sure no one was watching and slipped inside._

_George was there and he locked the door and closed the shades on the window so that no one could see inside. _

"_May I ask what this is about?" She asked, her palms began to sweat and she was nervous considering what had happened last time they were alone._

"_You feel something for me." He stated bluntly and Mary blinked, she was about to protest when his next words stopped her. "I feel something for you." _

_Mary was shocked. They had known each other two days and he had feelings for her, but then again, she also felt for him. She did not know what it was about him that made her feel, but she did, he was always in her thoughts. _

"_It matters not," she said. "I am engaged, I cannot have an affair it is not possible." _

"_You are only marrying __**him**__," he sneered the word. "Because you had not met me." _

_Mary sighed. "I am marrying him because—"_

"_Do you love him?" He cut her off with the blunt question and Mary had no answer._

_She believed she did love John, but then how could she be sure, she had never loved before and had no idea what it felt like._

"_I believe I do." That was the most honest answer she could give._

"_You could love me." _

_Why was he being so forward and blunt with her? She was a lady of esteem, had hadn't the right to come to her like this._

"_I am sorry for the other night, it __**will**__ not happen again. I am marrying my fiancé once we reach America and that is final." _

"_Marrying him will not save you," Mary hardly heard what he said. _

"_Sir, please—" He cut her off again, this time he stood in front of her._

"_You felt it the other night, do not deny it I know you did and you wish to feel it again yes?" Slowly she nodded. "Then meet me in my cabin, tonight, do not go to dinner, come to me, if you do not I will know what choice you made and I will no longer bother you." Instead of leaving, he kissed her. This one was more desperate than the one before, but she felt that tingle again. _

"_George—"_

"_Tonight." He said with finality and left the gym. _

_Mary stood there for a few moments, thinking of what she wanted to do. She could meet George and admit that there was some feeling there, or she could go to dinner with John and live the life she was supposed to._

_Mary left the gym and headed for her room, she was tired now, but she knew what she wanted to do. She knew what her answer was going to be all along._

__####_  
><em>

"_Are you sure you are alright, I can stay if you want." John said, looking at her with concern._

"_I just need to sleep Darling, perhaps I am prone to seasickness, do not worry about me, go to dinner and then go with the men afterwards, honestly, I would only bore you." _

"_If you are sure." He said, not wanting to go._

"_I am, now go on, I need rest." _

_After waiting ten minutes, Mary deduced that it was safe for her to go. When she had returned to her cabin, she had found a note one an elegant piece of parchment with a cabin number on it. _

_She got up, taking off her robe to revels her red silk dress. This one was a bit more risqué but she thought it was beautiful. She had already told the maids and butlers not to check in on her and if they value their job, they wouldn't. _

_Mary sneaked off, avoiding the direction of dinner and found his cabin in not time, it was as if she was pulled there. She knocked and he opened it, standing in a crisp white dress shirt that had two buttons undone and black dress pants. His smile seemed to beam light._

_Mary knew this was wrong, but she could not help herself. She felt something magnetic for George, something she didn't even feel when she was with John. George seemed to hold a part of her that she hadn't known was missing until she met him and looking at him now she knew that this was no affair, they were meant to be together, fate brought them on this ship, but Mary was promised to another, she could leave John, her father would not cut her off so long as she found another good man soon enough, but she did not want to break John's heart, because he truly loved her._

_Mary was pulled into the room, door locked behind her. She saw that George got a more luxurious room than she, with its own private enclosed deck. _

"_Your room in beautiful, much nicer than mine." _

"_You can upgrade if you like." He said come up behind her, Mary did not want formality, she wanted him, her body needed him and her heart knew him. _

_Mary was more forward now than she had ever been, she reached her arms up around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him, it did not last long, George pull away, but she did not want him too._

"_Mary, I want to talk to you." He said his breathing laboured from the kissing and the feel of their bodies so close._

"_We can talk later, for now I only want you." George gave in, kissing her hard. They were on the deck and slowly, George sank them to the floor as Mary, with shaking hands, unbuttoned his shirt._

_She had never done anything like this before, she had been waiting for marriage, but if she was going to sacrifice someone as sweet and John, she wanted to be with George in every way first. _

_They sat up and George turned her so that her back was to him, he had his finger under the strap of her dress and he moved it past her shoulder, kissing the spot. Mary moaned as George kissed up her neck, her dress coming off slowly. George stood and picked her up, she had not worn her corset tonight, she did not want to rouse suspicion with Marian, she was now basically naked as she stood, her dress falling. George looked at her with no judgement, only affection as he came to her, lifting her up and taking her to the bedroom. More clothes came off until they were both completely naked. _

"_Are you sure Mary?" George asked, hoping against hope that she was._

"_I have never been more sure of anything before in my life." _

_With that Mary and George became intimate in the most complete way. Mary had misconceptions about what making love was like, it did not hurt her, perhaps because George was the one she was supposed to be with this way, perhaps she was only with John because fate wanted her to meet George and she would not have boarded the __**Titanic**__ without John. _

_Mary felt tingles everywhere he touched her and kissed her and she gripped the sheets of his bed as she felt the most delicious, erotic feeling pass through her body. _

_Mary and George were lying in bed, naked together afterwards. Mary was idly making patterns on his arm with her fingertips as George nuzzled her neck, when there was a resounding boom at the door followed by a voice that Mary wished she never knew._

"_Araquiel, open this door now!" _

"_Oh my god, John!" Mary leapt up not knowing what to do, George calmed her. _

"_Shhh, he will hear you, lie back down and be quiet, he cannot find you." He pulled a robe over himself and went to answer the door when Mary remembered an important fact._

"_My dress!" She whisper yelled he grabbed it and threw it to her. George locked the door to the bedroom and let her fiancé inside. _

"_Where is she?" He asked as soon as he entered._

"_Well, hello to you too." George said sarcastically._

"_Where is she?" John was furious. _

"_Who do you mean, Abaddon?" _

_**Abaddon? Araquiel? **_

_What were these names they were calling one another. _

"_My __**fiancé**__ where is she?" _

"_Is she not with you?" _

_John seemed to growl and began to walk through the cabin, he came to the bedroom and went to open the door but the lock stopped him but also roused his suspicion. _

"_Mary!" He called. "I know you are in there, come out at once!" _

"_Save your breath, she is not here; I lock my bedroom in case something like this happens for I do not wish my most valuable positions to be stolen."_

_Mary smiled, he was talking about her and John seemed to know it._

"_She is not yours anymore, you made that clear." _

_Mary stopped paying attention, she had no idea what they were talking about and deduced it was typical male banter. John moved from the bedroom and Mary knew he was by the front door again._

"_If I find out she was here, I will see you hang." With that lovely parting gesture he stormed out, slamming the door in his wake._

_George returned soon after, locking the front door after himself and found Mary sitting up with her head in her hands. He came to her side and put a comforting arm on her back._

"_Why is this happening? I barely know you but I know I cannot live without you, I don't know how I know that, I just do." She kissed him, long and lingering. _

"_I cannot live without you either." He said, kissing her back. _

"_We have to keep this quiet until we reach port. Do you understand?" She asked, beseeching him to agree._

"_I know, as much as I wish we didn't, I know we must."_

__####_  
><em>

_Mary returned back to the suite once light had broken, George had given her a robe to wear and told her what to say to John and that if he snooped he would discover that she was where she was supposed to be._

"_Where have you been?" John asked as soon as she walked in. His voice was calm, cool and collected. She didn't like it._

"_At the ship's doctor's, why?" She never usually questioned him, but she had to convey to him that she was no longer his. _

"_Really," He looked at her and then seem satisfied with what he saw. "Are you alright?" _

"_Fine, he said it must be the sea that is making me ill, but I should be alright." She gave him a reassuring smile and yawned dramatically. "I am tired though, would you mind if I went to bed Darling?" This is how she had to act, like she was in love with him._

_Instead of answering, John walked over to her, taking her hand he guided her over to the bedroom and laid her down on top of the sheets and he was behind her, his arm around her waist, kissing her neck._

_Mary felt strange, she had never been this close to John before, she had no idea where this was coming from, she felt as though he was staking a claim._

"_John—" She breathed in a shock as he pushed her robe down revealing her shoulder and he kissed it, but it felt strange, like he was looking for something._

"_John don't!" She said feebly, but he only growled. _

"_Is this how it felt when he touched you?" He asked in a carefully controlled voice. _

"_John stop!" She yelled pushing him off of her she stood, her hair flying everywhere. "What is the matter with you?" He threw he robe to the floor and stormed out of the room. _

_She would have left and gone straight to breakfast where she knew George would be, but she was too overly dressed, instead she went into the room opposite her, where Marian was standing, ironing some clothes._

"_Oh thank you." Mary said, looking at the clothes she had pressed. Mary took one of her more subtle dresses and Marian followed her, not asking why she was not in her room, and dressed her like every other morning. _

_Once she was presentable she went to breakfast, alone, and when she walked in she saw John who was staring at her with concealed anger, a few tables away she saw George, she would have sat with him, but that would not be advised considering they had to keep their relationship a secret for now. So she walked over to John, making it obvious he was not to speak to her. _

_As she was eating she felt someone watching her and looked up to see the George was staring straight at her, not caring if anyone saw and he mouthed words to her._

'_**Are you alright?'**__ He seemed to ask and Mary wished people—Men in particular—would stop asking her that. She was a strong woman, stronger than some men at least in spirit; she did not need constant protection. _

_A hand her knee made her look at John, he leaned in to whisper to her._

"_I am so sorry for what I did before, my jealousy got the better of me, I spoke to the doctor and he said that you should drink plenty of fluids, do not fret my love, I will take care of you." He sat back and Mary studied him. He seemed very sincere and like he was going to take care of her...forever. She realised how stupid she was, here next to her was a good man who loved her, who was willing to keep her safe the rest of her life, to keep her as his and he as hers. She looked up at George and said the only thing she could, something that weighed heavy on her heart._

_She shook her head and mouthed the word._

'_**No.'**__ she went back to her breakfast then and did not look up when she could feel him staring nor did she watch as he left the room in an overly assertive manner. She could never look at him again; she had to stay away from him._

_For the first time since boarding the __**Titanic**__, Mary longed to get back home._

__####_  
><em>

"_What happened?" Mary spun; the voice was sudden and gave her such a fright she nearly leapt from her seat on deck. George came and sat beside her, Mary made no move to get away from him. _

"_Whatever do you mean Sir?" She asked with faked innocence. _

"_You know darn well what I mean!" He seethed and Mary flinched. _

"_What do you want me to say?" Her voice was low so as not to draw attention to herself, she looked around and got up walking away and George followed, she went to turn but he took her another way, in the direction of his room._

"_No, I am not going in there." She spoke surely but she knew that George was strong enough to force her._

_She hoped he cared enough not to._

"_You want to talk away from prying ears; well it does not get more private than this." He opened the door and with a huff Mary walked in. He locked it behind himself._

"_I am engaged, to John, whom I care deeply for, I do not want to hurt him and I __**will**__ not hurt him." She turned to see him staring at her with hooded eyes, she could not tell if he was angry but she would bet on it._

"_So, after everything you said, after everything we __**did**__, you have changed your mind?" _

"_I do not regret any of it, I just wish that we had met before, I am sorry but this is the path I am choosing. Goodbye." She walked past him and opened the door, closing it behind her and closing away anything she thought she had felt for the man that was not her fiancé._

__####_  
><em>

_Mary was asleep when it happened. _

_Everything began to shake and she awoke, she thought it may be an earthquake but that was absurd, they were in the middle of the ocean. So then what was it? _

_She jumped out of bed and put a robe around herself, she opted to put a scarf, a fur coat and her night shoes and she was right to do so, for once she got on deck she knew something was terribly wrong._

_It was significantly colder now, below freezing and she did not know why. She saw an officer walking into first class and grabbed his arm._

"_What happened?" She asked, he could have shaken her off and been on his way, but his training kicked in._

_Never refuse a reputable woman anything._

"_Oh I am sure it is nothing Milady, I am just going to speak with the other officers now, remain calm, we probably just went over a large wave." He smiled at her and walked away, but Mary knew this was no mere wave._

_All around her people were coming to inspect what was happening, no one had bothered putting their regular clothes on, but each person was in their best winter clothing. _

_She heard murmurs come from the group, murmurs that froze her heart._

"_They say we have hit an Iceberg, apparently third class has began taking on water."_

"_Do not be so simple-minded, this ship is unsinkable."_

"_Well that is just what I heard." _

_Mary ran, she didn't need proof, she knew what they said must be true. It was freezing, there was a great shaking and people were panicking. The __**Titanic**__ was sinking._

__####_  
><em>

"_John!" She yelled, finding him in the lounge, dressed with two life jackets. _

"_Darling, you'll catch a death, why are you not dressed?" He scolded her and shook his jacket off, putting it around her._

"_I am not cold, listen to me, the Ship, she is sinking. We have to go." She grabbed his hand but he pulled her back. _

"_Put this on," he said handing her the life jacket. "The staff have told us it is just a precaution, that there is nothing to worry about, so calm down my Darling." He stroked her head trying to soothe her and that was when she realised what she had been denying herself._

_John did not treat her as an equal, oh she had no doubt that he cared for her, possibly even loved her, but he would never treat her like he treated other's. To him, she was a possession and she realised, with perfect clarity, that George treated her like he treated many, he did not regard her as a decoration, he regarded her as an equal, which is what she wanted, what she thought marriage stood for. _

_So what was she still doing here?_

_She pulled her hand away and turned to run._

"_Darling, where are you going?" John ran up from behind her and she turned._

"_I am sorry, but I cannot marry you, I do not love you." John looked enraged. _

"_It's him is it not? You stupid—bitch!" He yelled at her and some people had the nerve to stair. "I have given you everything and this is how you repay me? You are __**my**__ fiancé not his little __**slut**__!" He grabbed her arm roughly and that was the first time Mary had ever slapped someone. He was shocked by her assault that he released her and Mary turn, throwing her engagement ring at him and running off, off to find George and she knew where he was, she knew. _

"_George!" She walked into his room, where he seemed to be getting dressed, he looked up at her in confusion, confusion that died once she reached him, her arms around his neck and her mouth devouring his. _

"_Mary?" George held her back looking into her eyes, questioning what she was doing here._

"_I choose you." She said. "I had always choose you, I just hadn't realised it until now." He looked so happy that she could not help but smiled and then she remembered._

"_George, the ship, it is sinking." He released her, only to take her hand and pull her from the room. _

"_I know, I mean I thought as much, come along." He pulled her back onto the deck where the crew were preparing lifeboats and keeping certain people from boarding them._

"_George, what is the meaning of this?" But she knew she knew why he was bringing her here._

"_No!" She dug her heels in. "No! I am not getting in one of those things, not without you!" She was determined, but so was he._

"_Trust me, please; I will be fine, I __**will**__." He sounded so sure that Mary almost believed him._

"_Darling, there you are." John pushed through the people and came beside her. "Are you alright?" She just glowered at him. "Come along, you must get in the boat, ah sir! I have a woman here who seems to be going into shock!" He called above the crowd and an officer appeared by her side and put a hand on her arm._

"_This way Miss, please." She was dragged, but her eyes never left George, he seemed so sure..._

_When she was hauled to the front of the line, she saw women cowering around her, willing to give up all these lives for their own and she was disgusted, she was not one of these weak woman, no, she would rather die than think her life was above anyone else's. For years she thought herself shallow, but she had cared about every living person and that was when she knew what to do. She turned and scanned the crowd and she saw the Marian and Lucile, her maids. They were sisters and they were the only children their parents had, their lives meant more. The beckoned them over and the complied._

"_Yes Milady?" They asked in unison._

"_Get in the boat, both of you." She ordered and they looked confused._

"_But we are not first class passengers..." Marian said confused._

"_Do you have a first class cabin?" They nodded. "Then you are first class passengers, get in now!" She fixed them with a glare and after a moment they listened and climbed into the boat, Mary made to leave when an officer stopped her._

"_Miss, there is room for you, come along." _

"_No, I need to find my little sister, please, I am all she has." She tried to sound desperate and it worked, the man let her go._

"_Would you like my assistance?" He asked kindly._

"_No, I know where she is, but thank you." She left, wading her way through the crowd and she looked back and forth no sign or George, but there was John. She took a chance._

"_John, where is George?" She asked and he stared down at her, like he was going to refuse her. "Please, help me find him, I...I love him." She spoke and realised that perhaps she meant what she had said. John still looked defiant so she tried again. "Please, imagine if you knew the person you loved was about to die and you could be with them, wouldn't you be?" She asked and saw emotion._

"_I am." He said and then sighed. "But I suppose I understand, I am sorry Mary, I love you and I always will, but you do not feel the same, come I saw him go this way." She followed him into the first class dining area and past the cabins until she reached her's. John bowed to her once they reached the door._

"_Please Mary; get on a boat before it is too late." He kissed her on the lips then, just a peck and left her there, she opened the door and saw George, sitting on her bed, a piece of her jewellery in his hand._

"_Mary!" He yelled leaping up. "What are you doing here, get yourself back up there and get on a boat before they all leave."_

"_No." She said with finality._

"_What?" _

"_No." She said again. "I am not leaving you when I have only just found you, I would not be able to go on and thus I would be dead anyway, inside." She took his hand. "I want to be here with you and if I am to die then I die by your side." George looked at her and then held her close, kissing the top of her head._

"_I will not let you die, do you understand?" He asked and she nodded against his chest._

"_I do." He took her hand and they walked, slowly, casually, like there was no disaster around them, like it was only them in the world and that was how she felt, like there was no one else but them, perhaps she was already dead and this was what heaven felt like or maybe, just maybe, she was allowed on perfect moment before she died._

_When they arrived above deck she saw that all the boats were gone and the ship was heading into the black abyss of ocean. Rockets were fired but there was no help._

"_George, what do we do?" She asked, panic seeping into her voice. _

_He turned her and kissed her roughly._

"_We hold on." He led her to the back of the ship, running at an incredible speed, it seemed as though they were there in a blink. He climbed onto the other side of the railing and motioned for her to do the same. She did, she trusted him, but she couldn't help but worry._

"_What about John, I cannot leave him to die." She really did care for John, but not in the way he cared so much for her._

"_He is already gone. Mary, do you trust me?" She nodded. George moved, he was no longer holding onto the rail and was just balancing._

"_What are you doing—" She was cut off as he picked her up in his arms, like a bride and then she couldn't speak, she was too busy screaming. George had jumped from the ship and now they were hurtling towards the freezing water of the ocean. _

_Needles pricked Mary everywhere, she felt as if she could not move any of her limbs, any muscles or bones, nothing. There was George, he seemed to be moving fine and his teeth were not even chattering like hers. He indicated that she get on his back and she did anything to get out of this cold and then he was swimming. _

"_Wh-wh-e-er-ere A-A-Are y-o-o-ou g-g-g-going?" She managed to say. _

"_To the nearest ship that can help us, hush, do not try to speak." _

_She didn't and after a while she heard a great war and George stopped, turning back to where the __**Titanic **__was, just in time to see where they had been standing, to go down into the ocean forever. _

_Then she heard the screams._

"_We cannot go back for them, the only thing we can do, is try and find help." She was able to nod and they were off again. _

_George seemed to glide on the water with ease and elegance, it seemed effortless for him, but Mary could not dwell on that. She was absolutely freezing, her clothes were soaked through and water kept splashing her and she could not feel her hands anymore, or her feet or anything really, eventually all she could feel was the sensation that she was floating._

__####_  
><em>

_George eased up after a long while, he had noticed that Mary had been silent and her grip on his shoulder's went slack not too long ago, he thought that she had fallen asleep, what he didn't think was that she may not have been breathing for little under an hour._

"_No." He whispered as he took her from his back and held her. Stroking her hair he saw that her eyes were closed. "No, Mary please wake up, please." He was desperately shaking her but she did not open her eyes. George felt tears leak down his cheeks and saw them land on her face. _

_No, she couldn't be dead, she couldn't. He needed her, he was finding them help, finding them a way to live and bond. He knew though, he knew the risk of this but he hadn't thought of it much, he only wanted her to live and that clouded his judgement._

_He held her for a moment longer and then let her go. There was nothing he could do for her, she was dead, he knew she was and he could not return with her body without exposing himself. No, he had to let her go, and he did, but he would never forget her, like he never forgot any life she had been in._

_From her first to her last._

_George floated for a little longer until he finally turned, he would mourn her more once he reached land, he knew that she would want him to live, even if she had no idea that he could stay here forever and never die._

_The advantages of being enmortal. _

_As George swan from his love's watery grave, there was something that he hadn't known and now never would._

_George would never know that inside Mary another life was taken._

_The life of his child_

* * *

><p>Schuyler awoke with a start, she was covered in sweat.<p>

What was that?

She had no idea what she just saw inside her mind, but she knew one thing. The two men that had been vying for Mary's attention. She knew those men.

Jack and Kingsley.

She thought that perhaps her connection with Jack caused this memory to come to her, he must have been dreaming it too or at least thinking about it, he must have been wanting her to see it too for it to project into her mind.

Or maybe it was Kingsley who had brought this memory forth. They had a connection, Schuyler didn't understand it but it was undoubtedly there. Perhaps he had made her see this.

If Schuyler was honest with herself she would have known where this memory came from, it came from neither Jack or Kingsley, but from herself, because she knew who Mary was, she knew that girl she was easily recognisable.

It was Schuyler, in a past life, one she had no memory of.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

_Holy mother fucking shit balls! (Excuse the French)_

_Okay how was that? Long, I know._

_Next chapter is the date! I know you are all looking forward to that._

_Review!_

_X _


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:**

_Hello all!_

_So, yes that last chapter was quite long wasn't it? Oops. Also, I wrote that Kingsley had blonde hair and not brown, my bad. If there was any confusion here is who was who._

_Mary – Schuyler_

_John – Jack_

_George - Kingsley_

_Anyway here is what you have been waiting for (so far) the date!_

_What will happen?_

_Read and find out._

_Enjoy._

_Review!_

_X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Date Night<strong>

Schuyler adjusted herself in the floor length mirror, placing a headband in her hair to separate her bangs. She made sure her clothes were straight and her shoes un-scuffed. She had made a special shopping trip for this was wearing all new clothes which consisted of; A long sleeved gray shirt that showed come cleavage, but not enough to be vulgar, and had buttons on the front and it came out at the waist to fall loosely over her stomach this sat nicely on top of a pair of black skinny jeans and to keep with her tomboyish old look she wore a pair of black and white converse on her feet, the only difference was that there was now a heel attached to them, Schuyler seemed to be immune to the pain heels could cause, she deduced that was because of her half vampire heritage. She accessorised her look with a black cobweb pearl necklace and a pair of earrings that looked like butterflies, careless and free.

There was a knock at the front door and Schuyler's breathing hitched as she heard Lawrence, her Grandfather, answer the door and then call her name.

"Schuyler, you have a visitor." Schuyler did a once over in the mirror, grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs.

She smiled once she reached the bottom and looked up. Kingsley was standing there, looking her up and down from where she stood on the bottom step and when he looked up into her eyes, time seemed to freeze as they both stared and smiled at each other, Kingsley, Schuyler noticed, was dressed casually but slightly formal in a white buttoned up shirt with its sleeves pushed up to his elbows a pair of dark grey straight legged jeans sat nicely on his hips and his foot were clad in a pair of ankle length black and white converse. Schuyler smirked when she saw this.

He looked good and she was sure he was well aware of it too. The clearing of a throat broke the trance they seemed to be under and both Schuyler and Kingsley blinked, Schuyler looked away first and tried to suppress a blush.

"Care to introduce us, _Granddaughter_?" He put emphasis on the word, as if Schuyler had forgotten who he was.

"This is Kingsley Martin, Kingsley this is my Grandfather—" She was cut off by Lawrence and a strange series of looks crossed his face, recognition, surprise, fear, but they were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Lawrence Van Alen, pleasure to meet you." A strange look passed between the two of them and Schuyler could not tell what it was exactly but she had a faint idea. Warning. Schuyler felt the room tense and she did not want to see a confrontation between her Grandfather and her date.

"Shall we go?" Schuyler asked while tugging on Kingsley's arm trying to get him to move and hoping he would take the hint.

"Nice to meet you Mr Van Alen," He said finally, letting Schuyler pull him. She was finally able to get him out of the door and she managed to shut it. She turned and glared at Kingsley who just laughed.

"Not funny!" Schuyler yelled shoving past him. She saw a shiny new Mercedes parked out the front of her house and assumed that this was his car, she made to open it and then Kingsley was there, grabbing her hand back and shaking his head pointing behind him to Schuyler's worst nightmare.

_#####_

Mimi Force was adjusting the straps of her dress when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," She called in a sing song voice nodding in approval at her reflection.

"You asked to see me?" Her brother, Jack; he spoke in an extremely dreary voice.

"Yes, there is a carnival tonight at Duchesne and we are going." She said appearing before him and glaring.

"Why would I want to go?"

_So you see that Schuyler is happy with Kingsley and remember her from the past_, she thought but didn't say. She worried for a second that this was one of the rare times that Jack peeped into her mind, listening but one look at his face, one look at his relaxed stance, told her he had not chosen this time to spy for ulterior motives.

"Because Kingsley asked us because he and Schuyler are going." She had said her name and with it she saw her brother tense.

"Schuyler? He actually went through with going on a date with _her_?"He said it in disbelief rather than the disgust Mimi would have liked to hear. "Why does he want to date her anyway?"

"You tell me." She challenged. He remained silent. "Anyway, we are going now hurry and get ready you know how I feel about waiting." Jack only nodded and Mimi couldn't take it. He had to know, so that he would stop his hopeless pursuit. "To answer your question," Mimi began and Jack turned, meeting her gaze. "About why Kingsley would want to date her, look into your memories and find the girl named Valeria in Rome, find Valeria and find your answer." Then Mimi walked past him, waiting for him in the parlour, wondering if he would remember and hoping against hope that he did.

_#####_

_It would be far easier to be best friends with Mimi Force than have to do that again._

Schuyler hopped off from Kingsley's bike once they had arrived at Duchesne, taking her helmet off she felt her hair and groaned.

_Great, helmet hair, _Schuyler thought. She removed her headband and shook her hair out, putting the band back on and straightening the sides. Kingsley came up behind her, putting his hand on the small of her back, taking her helmet from her and putting it on one of the handlebars.

"Aren't you worried someone will steal that?" Schuyler secretly hoped that someone would, the she could catch a cab home.

"Not at all," he guided her to one of many booths decorating the grounds of the posh school and Schuyler knew that there were more in the gym. To think that an acclaimed school like Duchesne held carnivals to raise money seemed obscene, but then the money was going to the community not for new cheerleading outfits.

"What do you want me you win for you first? The teddy?" He pointed to a giant purple and white teddy bear and grinned from ear to ear, Schuyler couldn't help but grin back, it was infectious.

"Yes, the teddy bear, the _big_ teddy bear." She knew it was one of the hardest things to win at the booth but she was just teasing, joining in the fun.

"One oversized teddy coming up." Schuyler rolled her eyes and Kingsley paid the man running the stall. This was a skills game, Kingsley had to get ninety percent accuracy to win a big prize, he had to throw the ping pong balls that were in a jar in front of him in all of the jars lined up behind the booth, he had to get as many as he could in the span of sixty seconds and there were about fifty jars lined up. Schuyler thought that it was impossible, easily so, but then Kingsley was quite a skilled _vampire_ boy.

When the minute was up, Kingsley had successfully filled all fifty jars with ping pong balls and was pointing at the giant teddy that Schuyler had seen before, the man brought it down and Kingsley handed it to Schuyler. She had no idea how he thought she would carry this, particularly on a motorbike. As if he read her mind, Kingsley grabbed the bear back and bent down to whisper into Schuyler's ear.

"I will get my car later; I have many prizes to win you yet." He kissed her cheek then and she smiled and turned to seeing Mimi, Bliss and Jack all standing there openly gawking at them, Schuyler walked over to them and hugged Bliss, who was smiling.

"Wow, what are you going to call your bear?"

Schuyler put a finger to her lips, thoughtfully, as Kingsley came up and placed an arm around her waist, she saw Jack eye that arm, looking as if he was trying to set it on fire or make it fall off. Either way, he had a problem with that arm.

"How about Lucky?" Kingsley suggested, wiggling his eye brows.

"Too Cliché," Schuyler said.

"What about...Kiss?" He put in and Schuyler looked at him confused. "Because that is what you owe me everytime I win you something." He grinned like a Cheshire cat and held the bear up, using it like a puppet and pawing her.

"Come in Schuyler," Kingsley spoke in an uncharacteristically high pitched voice and she could not help but giggle at him as he continued to use the bears paws to stroke her arms and face, Schuyler feebly attempted to swat him away. Mimi, Bliss and Jack only stared at this display. "Kiss him." The bear pawed at her face.

"Disappointment, that's what I'll call you because I have no doubt that that is what I will feel after kissing Kingsley." His jaw dropped open as she grinned smugly.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Kingsley regained his composure, the bear back at his side.

"Show me what you've got." Schuyler rebutted batting her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner.

A slow grin worked its way into Kingsley's lips, a sexy and suggestive grin that matched the tone he used as he replied. "Oh, I intend to, in _every_ sense." Schuyler felt a blush creep into her cheeks at his words and yet they seemed to excite her.

_#####_

Schuyler was waiting by the shooting booth for Kingsley to return, he had said he wouldn't be too long, he was getting his car to put her prizes in, he had taken them with him and how he managed to keep a hold of them all while he was on that god forsaken bike was beyond her. She wondered if he was just travel at—

Schuyler was pulled from her thoughts as a hand gripped her wrist, pulling her behind all the booths, obscuring her from anyone's view.

Suddenly she was being ravaged, her lips were being pressed hard by another pair and she knew who it was, who the owner of these lips and soft hands were, almost instantly.

_#####_

Kingsley was grinning when he left Schuyler, she was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. How he loved her...

He stopped that train of thought, it was Valeria he loved, she was his first and only love, but she had come back always in a different shell, but she was there, he knew it, as soon as he saw Schuyler, he knew that she was his Valeria reincarnated once more. She didn't know it yet, but she would, he knew it, every reincarnation was different but every shell had the bright blue eyes that had belonged to Valeria and no matter who they were, Kingsley always felt irrevocably drawn to the person.

Though he had to admit that Schuyler was different from all of the other's. She was a half blood, Valeria was always reincarnated as human and she was always aware of him, always curious about him, but this time things were different, Schuyler was different.

He rather liked it.

Kingsley returned to the carnival, looking for Schuyler, he sniffed the air trying to find traces of her scent, if he found it then he could—

"_No!_"

Through the noise of the carnival, the screams and the cheers, Kingsley heard that one word, it seemed to pierce his heart. He pushed through the horde of people and was finally able to catch Schuyler's scent. He saw her appear from behind two booths, looking dishevelled, and relief washed through him until he saw another dishevelled figure appear from the same spot.

Kingsley clenched his fist as he recognised the figure, Jack Force.

He leaned into Schuyler, whispering something; Schuyler went tense and glared at his retreating figure. She was not pleased with whatever Jack had done and what he said did not make her happy.

_#####_

"Jack, _no_!" Schuyler said ineffectively between his kisses, she loved it when he kissed her, it lit her entire body up, but this time her blood was not heated, this time her blood ran cold because this was wrong, so wrong.

Jack appeared not to have heard her and continued covering her with kisses. He cupped her butt causing Schuyler to gasp and he lifted her up, automatically Schuyler wrapped her legs around his waist and he shoved her _hard_ against a booth wall, never once breaking the kiss he held upon her lips.

Schuyler gripped his hair, pulling, and he groaned into her mouth. That sound did things, erotic things, to her body and she gripped his hair even tighter and in response, Jack gripped her tighter from where he had lifted her and he moved one hand, slowly, to her thigh.

Schuyler pulled back for air and Jack devoured her neck, but Schuyler did not revel in the enjoyment that that brought her, no instead a feeling of wrongness swept through her but then Jack's kisses became more urgent and she could barely retain a coherent thought. Jack ravaged her mouth again and Schuyler found herself, oddly, thinking a straight clear thought, she hadn't thought it possible but there the thought was, loud and clear and with it came a feeling of revulsion and excitement.

_What would it feel like if these were Kingsley's hands and lips?_

That did it, Schuyler's eyes flew open and she shoved against Jack, successfully shoving him off of her, but she fell and landed painfully on her backside.

"Schuyler...What...?" Jack seemed rather confused.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I'm here with Kingsley, not you." She stood and looked at him and that was when she saw his face change, it seemed to have gone darker.

"That's laughable, he could never settle with you, he is a player and he will use you, abuse you and then leave you. Simple and yet you are stupid enough to fall for such a trick, I thought you were smarter than that dear Schuyler, but _obviously_ I was wrong." He grinned, it wasn't a nice grin it was malicious, Schuyler felt as though she was seeing Jack in his true form, as if she was seeing him as Abaddon.

Schuyler did not shrink back in fear, she did not cry at his words she stood toe to toe with him and slapped Jack across the face with a resounding _crack_, he gripped her wrist, tight, squeezing, his fingers biting into her skin. Schuyler yanked and she was released, Jack looked perplexed and then shocked, Schuyler just huffed and turned away, reappearing amongst the hordes of people who had come to check out the carnival, she tensed as she felt Jack's hand on her arm and his lips at her ear.

"I am not sorry for what I did, I would do it again, in fact I plan on it." She felt him grin and she shivered. "Though I apologise for what I said." Then he back off, but Schuyler only glared at his retreating figure.

"Everything alright?" Kingsley asked coming up behind her and putting a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Now it is," Schuyler responded. "Now let's go win me more stuff!" She declared and he grinned.

"I think you owe me about—" He stopped, staring at her wrist where the distinct marks of slender fingers were starting to bruise. Schuyler hastily puller her arm away but Kingsley grabbed it and looking more closely, he asked.

"Who?"

"I don't know," She answered, it wasn't a complete lie, she didn't know, the Jack she knew would never hurt her, never force her, it wasn't he who had hurt her but some part of him that had always stayed dormant when he was around her, until now.

Kingsley nodded slowly; she wondered if he knew she was lying and nearly laughed at the thought, they had only met three weeks ago, he couldn't know her _that_ well.

Kingsley brought her wrist up to his mouth and kissed every part that was bruised, heat and electricity washed through her, awakening all of her senses.

_I really want to kiss him_, she thought and felt herself flush, Kingsley grinned and, as if reading her thoughts, he leaned down to kiss her, she thought of what she had just been doing and recoiled.

"Hey cotton candy? My treat?" She asked in a too loud voice that probably should evidence that she was guilty of making out with another man while on a date. Kingsley pulled back and gave her an odd look, as if he was trying to decipher her refusal to kiss him. She smiled lamely at him.

"Okay." He responded and leaned back opting to take her hand in his instead, entwining their fingers.

Schuyler calmed herself from the sudden image of Kingsley doing to her what Jack had done, only this time she didn't feel any sort of wrongness or revulsion nor did she pull away from him or shove him. No, this time she kissed him harder and didn't stop.

She felt her cheeks go and Kingsley squeezed her hand.

_#####_

"Thanks for tonight, I had fun." Schuyler smiled at Kingsley from across the car. "Are all of these really for me?" She asked and he nodded. Her smiled grew as she turned to the backseat, looking at all of the stuffed animals and knick knacks he had won for her, she had no idea how she was going to get this all inside.

"I may have to do a few trips." She said indicating the numerous items behind them.

"No need, I'll do it." He got out of the car and in one trip was able to take half of the stuff, she wondered how he knew where her room was, she thought it best not to dwell on that thought and pushed it away. Schuyler stayed in the car, they hadn't spoken, really, since that near kiss and Schuyler would be damned if he didn't speak to her now before going back to being cold.

Kingsley came back into the driver's side, looking as if he were waiting for her to storm out.

"Kingsley," Schuyler started, picking which question to ask him first. "Why were you so...cold to me at school after the ball, I-I don't understand what I did wrong."

Kingsley looked to be contemplating his answer and Schuyler waited for him to begin.

"Schuyler, you need to know something about me, but I can't tell you, I want to, but I can't. Let's just say in the past I was hurt and I don't want to be hurt again, not by someone I may have fee—"

Schuyler cut him off with a hand.

"I am not asking about trust issues, I mean, how can you be so cold to me and then so nice, Never mind." Schuyler huffed out a breath and found herself staring at his lips. The thought of kissing Kingsley had never left her subconscious thoughts and she wondered, if she felt such tingles when he touched her, imagine what she would feel if he kissed her...

"Can I ask you something?" Schuyler managed to say, pulling her eyes from his lips and her distracting her from thoughts about kisses.

"Ask away." He said, looking as if he too was doing the same thing in order to listen to her.

"Did you know someone called Mary Louise Thompson?"

Kingsley went stiff, rigid; Schuyler didn't even think he was breathing until he spoke.

"How do you know about her?"

"I had a dream, about her and I was just wondering, who she was and why she was so important to Jack," he seemed to calm down until she finished her sentence. "And you."

"Schuyler, that was a long time ago, and you would do well to not remember it." He seemed quite agitated by the question.

"Kingsley, who was she?"

"I have to go." He said, no longer looking at her.

"Kingsley—"

"Schuyler _please _just leave it and go!" Schuyler flinched at his volume but did as he said. She opened the door, but before closing it she leaned back down. He looked at her, his expression one of disdain.

"Before, I think you were about to tell me you had feelings for me, if this is how you act when you like a girl, no wonder you haven't been able to keep one around." She slammed the door and ran inside, refusing to cry and refusing to acknowledge that she was always the girl he could never keep.

_#####_

Jack chastised himself again for what he had said to Schuyler, he tried to keep the demon deep within him, never letting it surface until there was a battle, but Schuyler brought out so many raw emotions within him, he could not control himself around her and in turn could not control the demon.

Jack pondered everything, he wanted to know why Kingsley was so interested in Schuyler and why it bothered him so much and why Schuyler seemed so drawn to him, she did not know him.

"_To answer your question, about why Kingsley would want to date her, look into your memories and find the girl named Valeria in Rome, find Valeria and find your answer."_

His sister he daresay could be intuitive if she wished. Jack shut his eyes and thought of Rome and then he saw her.

"_Ah, here is a couple I have wanted you to meet for a very long time. This is Agrippina, Azrael and this is her bond mate Valerius, Abbadon, they are the twin angels of the apocalypse."_

"_It is an honour." Valeria looked at the handsome boy now_

_Valerius stepped up, kissing her hand._

"_The honour is mine." He winked and then took Agrippina's hand. "Cassius tells us you are to wed tomorrow?" _

"_Yes, tomorrow night, no witnesses, just us." _

"_Will it be a red blood wedding or a bonding?" Agrippina asked, smiling at the two._

"_Bonding."_

_#####_

"_Valerius, I must find Tiberius."_

"_No, I must get you out of this city; you of all people are not safe here." He grabbed her arm and began to drag her away but she stopped, slapping him in the face._

"_Not without Tiberius!"_

_#####_

"_No!" Valeria yelled, appearing before them all. Tiberius looked relieved and angry, Valerius looked saddened. "I am the girl, I am the one you want, kill me, not him!" _

"_My dear sweet Valeria, how he has corrupted you."_

"_The only corrupter is you."_

_At this, Gaius smiled and looked to his brother. "Markus was always lusting for you, it is why I have kept you here and not married you, but now, I am sorry my brother, you will never watch her again." Gaius threw a knife at her and it went straight threw her chest._

"_No!" Valerius yelled, throwing Markus off of him and running to wear Valeria had fallen, blood seeping from her chest. Tiberius didn't move as Gaius left with his brother, he only moved when he saw Valeria open her beautiful blue eyes. Valerius was cradling her head as Tiberius came over, holding her hand._

"_Valeria, come back to me, please." Valeria only looked at him and then her eyes glazed over, her chest stopped moving and she died in the arms of the two men that would forever love her spirit. _

_Tiberius mourned over her body, holding her to his chest._

_#####_

_No, it can't be!_

Jack looked closely at the memory, but there was no denying it.

Schuyler was a reincarnation of Valeria, Kingsley's long lost love, but as he looked further he saw that this was not the only lifetime she came back and this was not the only one that he had fallen for her.

Schuyler was Valeria and so many others, others that he had loved and lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Another chapter done! Whoop!_

_Extra content, profile. _

_Okay so the next title is *drum roll*_

_**Honest Confrontation**_

_I will tell you now, this is a Jack and Schuyler chapter, they don't kiss or declare feelings but there may be some fluff. _

_Review for a teaser?_

_X_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note:**

_Hello all, long time no write?_

_Well, the last two chapters were fairly large in size; I fear that this one may not be. _

_So, here we go again, a Schuyler and Jack chapter. _

_Review?_

_X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight: Honest Confrontation <strong>

Schuyler was in a daze, she had been going through her dream trying to dissect it and figure out some way of how it had appeared to her. It was not from her own memory since she had looked back and tried to find Mary again but was only shown the dream. She could not for the life of her figure out why it had come to her.

She was at lunch, sitting alone, Oliver had to study for a test next period so he was too busy in the library, Schuyler would have joined him but she wanted to be alone, to contemplate her thoughts and, if she was being honest, to see Kingsley again.

She had not spoken to him since the night of their date and it seemed as if he was avoiding her, perhaps her question about Mary spooked him, maybe it was something that she wasn't supposed to know.

Schuyler had a book in her hands, one from the _Titanic_, with a list of every passenger aboard, she could not find Mary, John or George anywhere, so perhaps she was analysing the dream too much, perhaps it was just that, a dream, not a memory, just something her imagination had conjured up while she slept.

Schuyler was a fool.

She was going over the list of first class passengers once again when a shadow blocked her light. A figure stood in front of her, lean and tall, Schuyler looked up and then instantly averted her gaze. In front of her stood Jack Force, his hair tousled and his eyes gleaming; Schuyler felt herself flush at the sight of him, remembering the way he had touched her. Kissed her. Devoured her.

"Hello Schuyler," Jack said in greeting as he sat across from her, his eyes swimming with amusement.

"Jack," She responded curtly. She put her head back down and continued on with reading, she had no time for Jack and his games. She could not get the image of his hands and lips out of her mind, damn him for making her feel this way.

"History paper?" Jack asked and Schuyler looked up as he gestured to her book.

Schuyler was about to go back to reading and hope that Jack would just leave her be when a thought occurred to her. Jack was in her dream as John, perhaps he could tell her if what she had dreamed was true or not.

"Jack," Schuyler began and he looked up. She shut her book, having full focus on Jack. "Do you know Mary Louise Thompson?" She watched for a reaction, any reaction, but there was none, Jack did not change position he didn't so much as blink, Schuyler would have been fooled if she had not seen the muscle of his jaw jump.

"Who?" He asked, his nonchalant expression would have worked had Schuyler not known him, but she did know him and he was lying to her.

"Jack, please tell me the truth." She looked into his eyes and he stared back into her's. Schuyler remembered a time when she treasured moments like this with Jack and she wondered why Kingsley had suck an instant affect on her and why, since he arrived, she had not felt the longing feeling to share a moment with Jack like this one.

"Schuyler, I do not know anyone by that name, I promise you, I would not lie to you about that, although, there is something that you should know." Jack seemed uneasy about this subject, but Schuyler pressed on. She had to know what everyone was keeping from her.

"What is it Jack?"

Schuyler was frustrated at his silence, she was so tired of not being told everything when it involved her, Kingsley's silence was proof that something was going on.

Jack stared at her for a moment longer and Schuyler knew he was debating whether or not he should tell her anything, something in her face must have changed because he let out a breath and began speaking.

"I don't know if there is any truth her but you may be able to find out. Schuyler, I believe that in the past, there was a girl, more than one maybe, that was, well, you. I think that your soul may have lived before, though I am not sure, you will need to learn on your own if it is, I wish I could help you but I cannot meddle with such things, I shouldn't even be telling you this, but I am because I cannot bare to see you saddened and I love—"

Schuyler cut him off, realising a little too late that Jack may have been about to say that he loved her.

"How can I find out?" Her voice was low, Jack would be in a lot of trouble if anyone knew what he was telling her, she scanned the area and saw that nobody was looking in their direction, well that wasn't true, a few people were but only because it was Jack Force and Schuyler Van Alen, an unlikely pair if they had ever saw one, but there was no mistaking their closeness, the look in their eyes. Schuyler knew the rumours would start, but she found that she did not care.

"The Repository, there you will find your answers." Jack stood then, appearing as if he would leave and then he walked up to her and leaned in close, Schuyler thought that perhaps he was going to kiss her, but she was wrong, in a way.

"Be careful, don't let anyone know." He did kiss her, but not on the lips like she had thought, and hoped, he kissed her on the forehead before sauntering off. Schuyler stared after him and saw the stares and whispers, she heard them too.

"_Wow, Schuyler must be cooler than we thought, two of the hottest guys want her!"_

"_OMG, Jack Force totally just kissed her." _

"_I thought she was with Kingsley..."_

"_I bet she goes back to him."_

"_No way, I think Schuyler and Jack are it, I mean, have you seen them together?"_

Schuyler tried to tune them out with no luck and then her eyes landed on something she had not expected.

Kingsley stood there, mouth agape, staring at Schuyler but not seeing her, she saw that he seemed frozen, as if he was on his way to her when Jack kissed her and the sight shocked him into stillness. Schuyler stared back at him, until moments later; he shook himself from his stupor and continued walking.

Although he did not so much as glance at her as he walked past.

Schuyler held her head down, feeling guilty and her heart twisting. She heard one whisper from the gossiping crowd, one that seemed to sum everything up quite simply.

"_Whatever it is, it is obvious, Schuyler has two boys that love her and she loves two boys. This will be war."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

_*Clears throat*_

_I have been really, really busy? _

_Review? _

_X _


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's note:**

_Hey all!_

_Hope you are enjoying this! Here is the next chapter!_

_Oh, and if you want to see outfits, teasers, all that stuff, check out the links of my profile _

_Enjoy!_

_Review?_

_X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Silent Consideration<strong>

Schuyler massaged her temples, feeling a headache coming on. She could not stop thinking of the two boys who were vying for her affection and yet ignored her most of the time. She was wondering when she became so girly, boys used to rarely cross her mind and now they were everywhere.

"Hey Sky," Ollie ran to catch up to her.

"Dear god, why am I always surrounded by _men_?" Oliver looked taken back by her outburst and Schuyler felt instantly guilty. It's not like it was his fault that she was having a terrible day and that she was so confused over men. "Sorry Ollie, I didn't mean you." He looked amended by this.

"All good, I too have heard the rumours floating about your love life. Are any of them true?" Oliver sounded nothing but curious, which Schuyler was grateful for; she could not handle another man in her life.

"Depends on which one's you are talking about. Have I kissed both Jack Force and Kingsley Martin? Yes. Have I danced with both of them? Yes. Have I fallen pregnant to one of them and am planning to elope? No." Schuyler shook her head at that last one, she was nowhere near sleeping with either of them, she didn't want too, she was saving herself for the love of her life, which according to Jack's claims, may be the love of her many lives.

Schuyler still couldn't believe it.

There was no possible way that she had lived before, it _was_ impossible. She has never been in love with Kingsley before. Impossible. She most certainly has _never_ lived a life before this one. She had to believe it, because if she didn't, then she would have to admit that everytime she and Kingsley were together, she died and she couldn't admit that, or her life would cease.

But Schuyler's curiosity was too much, she _had_ to know.

"Ollie," She began, he was the only one that could help her, the only one that wouldn't ask silly questions. He had complete faith in her. "I need you to take me to the Repository library. Please, it's important."

Oliver looked at her, it seemed he was sussing out whether or not she was telling the truth. He could always tell when she was lying, whether it is small and meaningless or a huge conspiracy. He knew, because he knew _her_.

"Sure Sky," He grinned and with a pang of guilt, Schuyler realised how much time she hadn't been spending with Oliver, or Bliss and she felt like that worst friend in the world. She hugged him to her, trying to make him feel how sorry she was. Ollie had been her best friend for years, and now that two _very_ cute boys were paying attention to her, was she just going to forget her best friend?

"You know I love you, right Ollie?" She hadn't known how much she missed her best friend until that moment, until he was in her arms, she longed for this kind of comfort, her hugging Ollie tight, him stroking her hair softly claiming that all will be alright.

Though it wouldn't be.

Schuyler was going to find out whether or not she had lived before, she was going to find out if it was possible. She was finally going to see if what she believed she felt for Kingsley was old attraction, new attraction or her soul yearning for him.

Then there was Jack, she cared for him too, he was the first boy she kissed, the first one she had ever danced with the way they had, she really liked him, but compared to what she felt when Kingsley _looked_ at her, she didn't know how much she actually cared for Jack.

Schuyler pulled back from his face and loped her arm through his as they began walking down the street, looking for a free cab.

Schuyler new that in New York City, you could walk across the city faster.

* * *

><p>Schuyler and Oliver arrived at the library about thirty minutes later, after finally hailing down a taxi.<p>

Oliver went in ahead of her, to talk to the head scribe there, possibly to sign them on or get cards to borrow the books. She looked around, Schuyler had always loved books, but she knew these books were no mere fiction, these were historical chronicles, showing every event in Blue Blood history, from major to trivial. Everything, anything, Schuyler would need to know about her past will be here, just as Jack told her.

Schuyler didn't know whether she was ready to know if she had lived before, but then again, there was never a right time to know whether or not you had lived before, whether or not her soul had always been hers and hers alone.

That was when she saw him.

_Damn,_ she thought, _after being so careful I never expected to see him __**here**__. _

Schuyler blew out a frustrated sigh and began to walk over, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the other figure, lounging against a shelf, watching her.

Schuyler looked to the skies and shook her head, God was really testing her.

He had seen her begin to walk to him and looked at her expectantly, but from the corner of her eye, Schuyler saw the other figure, that grin he wore near irresistible.

With a huff she walked towards the shelves, seeing the disappointment in the others gaze, but if anyone could help her, this one could.

"Schuyler Van Alen, to what do I owe the pleasure?" His eyes glittered, _glittered_, like he was happy to see her, which was a damn sight more emotion than he had shown her all week. Schuyler sighed, irritated, she would have given him a piece of her mind, but not until she got what she wanted from him.

"Look Kingsley, I don't have time for your games okay? I just wanted to ask you something." Those blue eyes settled on her and she squirmed, not out of discomfort, but as soon as those eyes landed on her, she felt electricity shoot up her spine. She didn't know why she always felt that when Kinsley looked at her, touched her anything he did that involved her, Schuyler knew it may have something to do with her soul, a soul that may not even be hers to begin with.

"Ask away." He said looking at her with an emotion she couldn't decipher. She wondered, not for the first time, whether Kingsley actually liked her, he seemed to go through fazes with her, liking her at the Four Hundred Ball, hating her at school, liking her on their date, hating her at the end of their date. She didn't understand what his problem was and she had consoled herself with not caring, but she _did_ care, as annoying as he was, some part of her cared about this boy, she didn't want to, she wanted to ignore him and go on with her life, but she couldn't, she was in too deep with him. Schuyler thought this was strange, she had shared one kiss and one date with Kingsley and now she could not imagine life without him?

She didn't know what was wrong with her, what happened to a time when boys meant nothing, except Oliver of course, what happened to her crush on Jack Force, her feelings for Jack, they had danced and kissed and yet, she went to Italy without him, he had tossed her aside and she had steered ahead. What was it about Kingsley that was so different?

He was still looking at her and the question was there, waiting to be asked, but she couldn't get it out, her brain couldn't send the message to her mouth to speak.

"Never mind," Schuyler shook her head and sighed exasperatedly, without another comment or glance, Schuyler walked away, feeling the eyes of both boys on her but ignoring them, heading to the desk that she saw Oliver sitting at.

"Well, this is all I could find." He whispered, showing her a rather large book and a few smaller ones. The larger was bound in black leather had, in gold letters, _April 1912_ on the spine. It seemed to be a chronicle of that month, recounting every event. Schuyler pointed to the smaller books.

"What are those?" She asked while skimming the chronicle to the 10th of April.

"Rewrites of journals and diaries from April 1912," Schuyler smiled at him. Ollie was the only boy she could depend on right now, he was the only boy that would come through with her, that didn't hide from her and treated her the same every day.

Schuyler began scanning the pages of the book, looking for any sign of names. She had told Ollie what to look for and he was studying the journals intently.

Schuyler was on the night of the sinking, _April 15__th__ 1912_, she was sure she would not find anything. She lifted her head, blinking a few time, the library was almost completely empty. She hadn't known anyone left, especially not Kinsley or Jack, which she found rather odd. She could always feel them when they were near; perhaps she had been too concentrated on reading the chronicle to notice.

She doubted it.

When she was nearing the final pages of the night, re-reading the events she had seen in her dream, she saw it, the name she had been looking for. Schuyler pulled the book closer to her.

_Mary Louise Thompson_

_Born May the eighteenth the year eighteen ninety five. _

_Mary Louise Thompson, engaged to John Joseph Greene [Known Blue Blood: Abaddon] boarded the Titanic at Southampton, scheduled to disembark at New York, but complications on the ship lead to her meeting George Benjamin McMillan [Known Blue Blood: Araquiel]. It is suspected that Miss Thompson was, in fact, Valeria incarnate; the spirit in which both Abaddon and Araquiel have fought over for centuries, although there is never been any proof that Valeria has been reincarnated, it is suspected to have happened several times a century. Unfortunately, Miss Thompson did not survive the ship's sinking and it is widely speculated that Araquiel had tried to save her by swimming to shore, but the water froze her to death. _

Schuyler looked more closely at the words, trying to process this all.

_Valeria incarnate. Several times a century. Abaddon and Araquiel have fought over for centuries._

Schuyler looked at Oliver, slamming her hand on the desk. He jumped at the sudden noise.

"Schuyler what—"

"Does the repository have a file on me?" He nodded. "Get it." She didn't mean to sound so demanding, but at the words on the page, her blood ran cold. Oliver looked at her and then at the book, understanding dawned on his face and he stood up and seemed to run to the back of the library.

Schuyler put her head in her hands, trying to deny what was right in front of her.

_It can't be true..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Don't forget, Tumblr! _

_Review?_

_X _


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's note:**

_Hello again._

_So, how are you enjoying this? _

_I am noticing quite a few people not reviewing, now I don't do this for reviews but it is nice to have feedback, I'm not going to be one of those people that say 'Five reviews before next update' because I don't need them, but I would love to hear from you all. _

_Don't forget my Tumblr has all outtakes, teasers and any fan art or things I made myself. Ask me anything on there _

_Review?_

_X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Mixed Signals<strong>

"You are such an _asshole!_" Schuyler slammed her books on the table and sat on the adjacent bench facing him, her expression angry.

Kingsley looked at the books now obtruding his space and then to Schuyler, his blue eyes seemed to harden, as if he didn't appreciate her scene. Well too bad, Schuyler had had enough, she had been running around like a headless chicken looking for answers about Mary Louise Thompson and getting none from the boy who would know everything she _needed_ to know. She had been studying her file and had made it up to her thirteenth year with no mention of Valeria.

Kingsley had been aloof too long, he pretended not to care for her and yet when they were alone or on odd occasions he couldn't stop staring at her? He was jealous whenever she was with Jack or Ollie? She wasn't going to stand for it, either he could stand up and be a man and admit that he liked her or he could get pushed under a bus, not that that would hurt him.

"What do you mean?" He asked calmly and Schuyler huffed.

"Oh I don't know how about your excessive mood swings towards me? All of your mixed signals towards liking me or hating me—"

"How could you think I hated you?" He cut her off a look of bewilderment on his face. Schuyler paused for a moment, thinking of every moment they shared in the last two months.

Yeah, he had acted like he hated her more than once, so she continued speaking as if he hadn't interrupted her.

"Not helping me and then confusing me? Getting jealous? Seriously, what is your problem?" Schuyler was glad that Kingsley had chosen a seat far away from everyone else at Duchesne; she didn't need anyone over hearing this conversation.

Kingsley said exasperatedly and leaned forward, his chin resting on his entwined fingers.

"Schuyler now is not the time." Was all he said, he stood up and turned, starting to walk away.

_Oh hell no. _

Schuyler didn't care that people would see or hear; she was not letting him walk away from her again. She got up, leaving her books, and grabbed Kingsley's shoulder. People turned their heads and Schuyler noticed, with much distain, that Mimi and Jack had been walking on the same path as Kingsley and now stopped and gawked.

She didn't care though; she was not going to let Kingsley brush her off again.

"Hey!" She yelled as she grabbed his shoulder, he turned and raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't finished." From her peripheral vision, Schuyler saw people looking, even some walking closer.

"I was." He said back, lifting the shoulder her hand was on.

"Well I am done with you saying when our conversations are over; this time it's my turn!"

Kingsley merely raised his eyebrow again.

Schuyler wasn't going to back down; she was going to tell him _exactly_ what she felt, to hell with everyone else.

"I know, you know, about her, about _Valeria_." Kingsley went rigid at this.

"If you did, you would cease to speak _now_." Right, because there were red bloods around. Like they would know what they were talking about.

"If you hadn't been ignoring me for so long I wouldn't have to tell you this way." Kingsley glared but Schuyler kept going forward. "I wondered about you, from the moment we met, I wondered why you felt familiar, why I reacted the way I did around you and then, well, I had a dream, you remember me telling you _that_ don't you," He simply stared. "George." She added for effect and she could have sworn she heard him growl. Faint as it was, she heard it.

_Yes, get mad, see if I care, you have been nothing but cold and hot to me from the moment we met, well listen up, because it stops here._

"Oh yeah, I know all about Mary too and don't worry, soon I will know about the other's." Schuyler gave him a challenging glare. Kingsley moved so fast she didn't know what was going on until he had his arms around her and was lifting her up and carrying her away to somewhere more private.

"Get your hands off me!" She yelled to no avail. They reached an empty room and Kingsley looked the door, pulling the blind down over the window and placing something on the ground between the door and the floor to block out any sound.

"What do you think you are _doing_?" Schuyler demanded, frustrated. She moved to the back of the room, ringing her hands together.

Kingsley looked up at her, his expression closed off, giving nothing away.

Until he spoke.

"You stupid girl! Do you know what you almost did? There are _red bloods_ out there and you nearly revealed my past, a past that expands centuries. Do you have any sense?" He seethed, she had never seen him—or anyone—this angry, she herself had never felt so angry. But she wasn't backing down.

"Well maybe if you helped me instead of brushing me off! Maybe if you talked to me instead of only saying things when you felt like it! Maybe if you weren't such a cold hearted bastard I wouldn't have—" Kingsley was in front of her in a blink.

"Be careful with what you say to me." His voice was low and held nothing but threat.

"If you were going to hurt me, you would have done it lifetimes ago, instead of trying to save me." She challenged back.

"You have _no idea_ what you're talking about." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I do. I found it all out. Libraries are funny things. I found out about Valeria, how she was the first woman you ever loved, she turned you from Lucifer's side and he _killed_ her for it and ever since then, you have hunted her and she has returned in different forms. I know all about her _and_ Mary, the woman you never told me about when I asked! Had you told me, I would have—we could have..." I trailed off and met his eyes. The blue seemed electrified somehow.

"We could have what?" He asked softly. He was so close to her; she felt tingles along her skin, only an inch separated their bodies. His hand reached out and touched her cheek softly. Schuyler revelled in the feeling it gave her. She didn't know why he had such an effect on her, she wanted to know that it was more than a possible past love of his answering his call; _she_ wanted to feel these things.

"We could have what?" He asked again, his eyes moving back and forth, trying to get her to speak.

_We could have been together_.

She should have said it, it was what she was thinking, it was probably what he expected her to say, but she let pride get the better of her.

"It doesn't matter." She met his gaze, making hers steady. Kingsley moved his hand from her face and stepped back. His expression went to emotionless again. It was scary, how easily he could turn them off.

"Then why bring it up?" He moved towards the door, kicking whatever was at the bottom out of the way before unlocking the door and lifting the blind up, he opened the door and hesitated a moment before walking out. "In future, Ms. Van Alen, get all of your facts right before airing things in public." With that he left, slamming the door behind him. Schuyler stood there for a moment before following. She saw Kingsley head towards Mimi's group; they were seated on the grass in the courtyard for lunch. Everyone was out of class now, but she couldn't care. Kingsley was nearly at the group when she yelled and everyone went quiet, everyone stared.

"How can you stand there and say you don't feel _anything_ when I know different!"

With something like a resigned sigh, Kingsley turned.

"How could you possibly know what I feel?"

"Because I know _you_." _Or at least_, she added silently, _my soul does._

"No Schuyler, you don't." He made to turn again and Schuyler finally did it, let out everything she had been holding in her.

"Then why ask me out? Why treat me like you did? Why dance with me? Why seek me out? Why _kiss_ me?"

Whatever she had expected him to do died when she heard the first laugh.

"You stupid girl." He said smoothly, trying to control the cruel menacing sound coming from him.

Schuyler narrowed her eyes; he had laughed at her and now _insulted_ her? The thought had crossed her mind that Kingsley may just want to get in her pants, but she had rubbed it off because he could have any girl here, why go to so much trouble. She set her jaw, about to voice this opinion when he spoke again and her protest dies in her throat.

"I never kissed you."

Schuyler opened and closed her mouth at this several times. What was he talking about? He had kissed her, she remembered with perfect clarity.

"_Thirsty?" He asked and she nodded in response, he left her alone, sitting there. She was lost in thought when he came back._

"_No drinks?" She asked not looking at him._

"_Sorry, line was long." He answered in a voice that did not sound like his._

"_Hmmm," she murmured and turned to face him, she had not seen his ask before and saw that he was wearing a mask that covered his eyes except for two small holes where his pupils were seen._

"_Am I that bad to look at?" She asked._

"_Definitely not." He turned to her, taking her hands in his and looking straight at her. She stared at him and by some compulsion leaned towards him, sealing her mouth over his._

_The kiss started slow and light but got more intense as it progressed and Schuyler could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. _

She wasn't sure that it was him, but who else could it have been? She hadn't thought much about it then, but why had he returned with a mask and a...a..._jacket_.

"_No_," Schuyler whispered so softly that no one could hear her, expect Kingsley did, his expression was stricken. "Then who did? If not you who did? And why didn't you come back?" Some people had left, stopped watching and listening, clearly this was not the way they had thought this conversation was going to go, they were expecting some big show down between Schuyler, Kingsley and Jack.

"I _did_ come back and then I saw you kissing him."

"Him who? I thought I was kissing you!" She protested, stepping forward slightly. Kingsley let his guard down, for only a moment, and Schuyler saw every emotion that he was feeling pass over his face.

Longing. Regret. Love. Jealousy. Anger. Frustration. All gone in the blink of an eye.

Kingsley seemed to have a short fuse when it came to Schuyler; he always let his emotions get the better of him.

"Him!" He pointed behind him, directly to Jack Force.

Schuyler stared from Kingsley and Jack, shocked.

No, she had kissed Jack before, it couldn't be him, this was different.

_Maybe it only felt different because you thought it was someone else._

Schuyler couldn't speak, she was lucky that she could move.

With a last stare she looked from Kingsley to Jack and then ran, out of the school gate, out of the street. She just kept running until she got home.

Throwing herself onto her bed, she couldn't believe what had happened.

Kingsley had never kissed her, Jack had. Kingsley didn't love her, Jack did. Kingsley had never showed her true affection, Jack had. And yet, Kingsley was the one always on her mind, like Jack used to be. Kingsley made her body ache, like Jack used to. Kingsley was the one she wanted to be kissing, not Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

_Well, how was it?_

_I am going to try and get as many chapters done as I can over the long weekend. _

_Review? _

_Tumblr?_

_Q: __**Who do you think, based on the fic, Schuyler should end up with?**_

_X_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Author's note:**

_Hello again._

_So, how was that last chapter? _

_Okay, so this chapter there are a few different things going on and we finally get some answers. _

_Oh and one of my tumblr friends made me a background for this :D Check it out on my tumblr _

_Are you ready?_

_X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Questions<strong>

Schuyler sat in the room, her hands neatly folded on her lap, her eyes focused straight ahead. Bliss patted her knee soothingly.

Schuyler and Bliss had come to the meeting twenty minutes early to get seats but to her dismay, Schuyler saw that the two people she was trying to avoid had gotten there already. They had looked up at her arrival, Jack sitting with Mimi in the front row closet to the door and Kingsley leaning against the wall next to them. They didn't look too happy with the proximity, being that close to one another, but as soon as Schuyler walked in they both straightened and wiped any anger from their faces, looking at her with relaxed expressions.

Schuyler inwardly groaned, Bliss, noticing her discomfort, grabbed her arm and steered her to the front row on the left side, in the middle and sat, ignoring the other three and she struck up a conversation with Schuyler about plans to go out with her and Oliver and for the next twenty minutes, as the room filled, they discussed possible locations and days. Kingsley, Schuyler saw, moved to her side of the room and leant against the wall facing her row, Bliss must have known he was going to do this hence choosing the middle seats.

Schuyler pointedly ignored him.

Lawrence came into the room five minutes after the meeting was supposed to start, fashionably late as always, and got down to business.

He was talking about the silver bloods and what the blue bloods were going to do to defend themselves against them. Schuyler zoned out, she had heard all of this at home. She saw a few people look at Lawrence with incredulity, that he would suggest that silver bloods were back was astonishing to them, Schuyler rolled her eyes at them and saw Jack shoot her a small smile in which Schuyler returned, though she shouldn't have. It wasn't Jack's fault that he had kissed her—well it _was_, but she couldn't be mad at him for it, he really did like her, she knew he did and she felt awful for everything she had done to him. Behind her, over the rest of the murmurs, Schuyler heard a faint growl. She saw Jack look behind her, pause, glower and then, with an apologetic grin, turned back to the front, Schuyler turned her head and saw Kingsley staring daggers at Jack.

_Son of a bitch! _

This was the final straw; she was not his to claim. She was going to do what she came to this meeting to do. She squeezed Bliss's hand and she squeezed back for support, she knew what Schuyler was going to do. Schuyler stood, Lawrence raising his eye brows in question.

"Schuyler? Is there something you would like to add?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something—all of you something." She spread her arms out indicating the whole room. Lawrence indicated for her to come to the front. She did. Lawrence bent low whispering for her ears only.

"What is going on Granddaughter?" She just shook her head and looked at the room.

So many eyes were watching her, god, she was so nervous. She looked around the room, taking in all of the faces and breathing in and out to calm herself.

She cleared her throat and decided it would be better for her _not_ to look at the left side's wall.

"I am sorry to interrupt this meeting with something that may seem trivial, but to me it isn't. I discovered something quite interesting last week in the Repository and I want some light shed on what I found." Kingsley had straightened so that he was no longer leaning; he knew what she was going to ask.

_Damn, I wasn't supposed to look at him!_ She chastised herself, moving her gaze back to the middle.

"I want to know everything about a woman named Valeria and what she has to do with me." There were collective gasps and Schuyler saw people look warily at Kingsley and some scrutinising her before recognition took over their features.

Lawrence stepped forward, placing a hand firmly on her shoulder, looking at Charles.

"It's time." He said and Charles stood.

Schuyler knew that this was it, she was going to find out exactly what she was and who Valeria was and how she was able to come back time and time again. She didn't know if she was ready to know whether her soul, her entire being, was completely her own, but there was no more time to ponder, she was going to know about Valeria, Kingsley's past love and why Schuyler seemed to be under study as her latest incarnation.

Her folder had some interesting things within.

Lawrence cleared his throat and removed his hand from Schuyler's shoulder, moving next to Charles. The two looked at each other, communicating in silence and giving nothing away. Schuyler was growing impatient until they finally looked at her and began talking.

"Well, as you must know, Valeria was in servitude to Gaius Caligula, who we know now was Lucifer. Valeria was the only female he had serving him that he did not try to _be_ with and it was discovered that the reason behind this was that Markus, his brother who was truly Leviathan, was lusting after her, but little did either of them know, Valeria heart's already belonged to another."

"Tiberius Gemellus." Schuyler added, looking at Kingsley. He had moved to stand next to her; she felt the familiar electricity she often did when he was near her. Kingsley returned her look knowingly.

"Yes. Now Tiberius was once a silver blood himself but from the moment he saw Valeria, he changed, he didn't kill the Blue Bloods and he even spied for us but there was a deal made. If Tiberius was to turn against Lucifer and relay all information, the Blue Bloods had to find a way to make sure that Valeria could come back to him in other lifetimes. He wanted her to become a Blue Blood herself. The Blue Blood elders modified the bonding ceremony so that it was possible for a human to be made into a Blue Blood, if he or she were willing and if said Blue Blood did not already have a bond mate, but on the night of the bonding— " Schuyler cut Charles off.

"The Silver Bloods attacked. Valerius tried to save Valeria but she refused to leave without Tiberius and he led her to him. She stopped Gaius from killing Tiberius and Markus from killing Valerius but sacrificed her own life." Schuyler remembered that first dream from the night before the four hundred ball.

"How do you know that?" Charles asked in wonder.

"I remember it."

Kingsley seemed to inhale a sudden breath and Charles and Lawrence looked shocked.

"You _remember_?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes."

"That has never happened before, not one of Valeria's reincarnations has remembered the past."

"Not one of those reincarnations was already a half blue blood." Schuyler stated as if it were obvious, which it should have been. She was a half blood; they all knew it, the daughter of Allegra Van Alen, Gabrielle and her human love.

"That is true." Charles said and then sighed. "What other memories have you gained?"

"Just one other," She said. "Mary Louise Thompson."

Charles sounded weary when he replied.

"So now you realise who you are you are the latest incarnation of Valeria and the true soul mate to Tiberius Gemellus."

Schuyler stared, though she had expected in, even knew what she was, hearing the truth was a blow. She wanted so badly for her feelings for Kingsley to be entirely her own, but now she was sure that they weren't, they belonged to Valeria and Mary and however many other's. Schuyler didn't know what to think anymore, although there was still something that didn't make any sense to her. Schuyler had to calm herself before she could speak and she was acutely aware of Kingsley standing next to her. His tall form and lean muscled body; He was so beautiful, perfect even and he was her's, her soul mate, but Schuyler wasn't sure if she wanted him that way, she wanted to love Kingsley herself, if she were going to love him or anyone, she wanted it to be from her own heart, not a past life's.

"How," She began in a small voice before clearing her throat and speaking with a confidence she did not feel. "How is it possible for her—for _Valeria_—to return if she was not made a Blue Blood?" She looked at Charles, he was the one that had answered her questions, but it was Lawrence who spoke.

"Doppelganger," He said clearly and Schuyler blinked. "Doppelganger's, as you may know, are a person who belongs to the same bloodline as the ancestor they resemble. Valeria, though she had no children, had a brother who carried on her families' bloodline and from it, there were Doppelganger's of his sister, although we are not sure why they look like Valeria if they do not directly have her DNA, we are certain that these Doppelganger's only exist because of her connection to the supernatural. To us.

That is why she comes back, not herself, there is nothing of Valeria inside of these women, they are their own person, but every time the Doppelganger appears, always with a new hair or eye colour, they feel the connection to the one they resembles' soul mate. We cannot explain why, but it happens and you Schuyler are the most recent Doppelganger, but being a half blue blood allows you to access these memories, like full Blue Bloods can."

Schuyler absorbed all of this with some glee. Her heart was her own, her soul her own, she only looked like Valeria because of her bloodline, she only _resembled_ her and the reason she always felt tingles with Kingsley around was her blood realising he was close.

"My father," she said. "He belonged to Valeria's bloodline and he—" Schuyler cut herself off with a gasp and she saw the knowing in Lawrence and Charles' gaze. They knew what she had just realised, she looked up at Kingsley and he seemed unaware of what information she had just discovered.

"Oh God..." She said and Kingsley looked down at her with curious worry.

"Yes Schuyler, your father, Stephen Chase, was an only child and you are his _only_ child but your Blue Blood status overtakes your red blood one which means—"

"Valeria's families' blood died with him. I am the last doppelganger."

"No." Kingsley said quietly that only Schuyler heard. He was trying to deny it. He had been in love with this woman for centuries; he had been seeking her out, not _her_, but those of her blood. He had fallen in love over and over again and now, Schuyler was his last chance, his last chance to have Valeria with him, forever.

Schuyler couldn't take it. So many eyes on her, watching her and Kingsley with too much intensity. She had to get out of there. Without thinking or speaking Schuyler ran from the room, down the corridor and up the stairs. She could not leave the building but she had to be alone. Finding an empty and quiet room Schuyler sat down, leaning against a wall and sobbing into her hands.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she heard the noise. Her head shot up and a scream built in her throat, it died quickly as a strong hand wrapped around her neck, lifting her from the ground and choking the life from her. Schuyler looked down at the thing killing her.

And saw silver eyes.

* * *

><p>Kingsley remained silent as Schuyler ran from the room, he felt eyes on him, waiting for him to follow her, because they knew now, they knew who Schuyler was and what she meant to him but he couldn't find himself able to move, only one thing was clear in his mind.<p>

"_I am the last doppelganger."_

Kingsley could not believe it, Schuyler was the last reincarnation of his love.

Though he knew that Schuyler wasn't really Valeria, just like all the others, but they always seemed to call to him, they always seemed to want to be found by him. He didn't understand why though but now he was certain that Schuyler would not suffer the fate that they all had, because being a half blood, she wasn't as easily killed as a human.

He may be able to have a life with his love. That is, if Schuyler wishes.

He knew he had been cold to her, but for good reason, he could not have his heart broken again. Mary was the last time he had sought out Valeria's descendent, but Schuyler and Lucy had found _him_ and he couldn't just ignore them, as much as he wanted to. So he resorted into being cold and that did nothing but make Schuyler want to know who she was.

He was weary, he had wanted to love for so long, he almost forgot what it was like to relax with the one he loved, but wi9th Schuyler. On the night of the ball and their date, he felt as though he could be himself and he felt as though this time was different. Not only was Schuyler a half blood, but her being was the result of Gabrielle and a human. Gabrielle had given birth to Schuyler. Kingsley j\knew that this was his last chance to love, to be with the one he loved and he was going to take it.

No more turning Schuyler away, no more being cold and cryptic with her, this was it. He was going to lay his cards on the table and offer her everything he could.

He hoped she would take it.

"Wow, revelations huh?" Madeline Force said from beside him. He looked over and saw her standing there with the Bliss girl and her brother, Jack, who did not look happy at this turn of events.

Kingsley only nodded his agreement. Bliss snorted and he looked over at her. Flipping her copper hair back she looked him dead in the eye.

"If you ask me, you shouldn't think that just because all of this is out in the open that Schuyler is going to run into your arms and want you to carry her into the sunset." She raised her chin and moved away from him, still standing near the group but far enough away that she didn't have to look at him.

"Trust me, I know that, she never was one for wanting to be carried." Bliss looked enraged.

"Just because she resembles your past lovers, doesn't make her one of them. Just because you knew them does _not_ mean you know her—"

"I wasn't talking about anyone _but_ Schuyler." Bliss looked confused. "She may resemble those that I have loved and lost, but I know better than anyone that she is not one of them, the way she acts, it differs from any of them, _she_ differs from any of them, but do not presume that just because Schuyler shares a blood line with these women, means I think I know her."

The Force twins had been silent throughout this exchange. Bliss was about to say something when he heard something, not with his ears, but inside his own mind.

_Help...Kingsley...It hurts..._

Kingsley's eyes widened as he tried to pinpoint the thoughts in his head. He needed to hear them, only then could he decipher where she was.

_Help...It hurts...killing me...silver blood...Kinsley..._

"What is it?" Mimi asked him, both her and Jack looking at him knowingly. They knew he could feel that someone was in trouble. Bliss, on the other hand, seemed oblivious but she seemed to know that something was wrong.

Kingsley did not answer her and their stares, trying to find her.

_Kingsley, help..._

Kingsley did not have time to revel in the idea that she was calling for him and not Jack or the fact that he could hear her so clearly. His emotions had taken over, his anger over someone hurting Schuyler causing him to react quickly, his protectiveness of her causing him to pinpoint where she was and his determination to find her and kill the son of a bitch that dared to touch her caused him to grab the nearest weapon he could.

At this point, everyone in the room had sensed that something was wrong. Kingsley quickly turned to Lawrence.

"Barricade yourselves in here. There is a silver blood." He said the words quickly but Lawrence understood and then his eyes widened as he realised why Kingsley was responding this way to a threat. Normally he would have been calm and controlled instead of angry and frantic.

"Where are you going?" Charles asked, standing close to his children.

"Schuyler, he has Schuyler." With that Kingsley ran from the room, having her location in his head. Vaulting up the stairs and ripping the door off of its hinges.

Schuyler was dangling from the hand of a silver blood, her eyes drooping closed. The silver blood did not notice Kingsley's entrance, years of training were behind that. Kingsley didn't have time to plan a move, he had time only to act. He hit the Silver blood in the back with the flag pole he had picked up from the meeting room, the flag long ago take off.

The thing arched and dropped Schuyler out of surprise. She fell to the floor, unconscious, but breathing. Kingsley allowed himself that one moment of happiness before turning back to the threat at hand. Kingsley raised the flagpole to strike the demon once more but it collided with the floor as the thing rolled away from him and pushed Kingsley from behind causing him to fly forwards and crash onto the floor. The flagpole rolled out of his grip.

The thing laughed as Kingsley got to his feet, circling around him like a predator circles his prey.

Kingsley took on a fighting stance just as the thing charged. He collided with Kingsley and they crashed into the wall behind him. Kingsley shoved the thing and it flew backwards, landing in a heap on the floor. Kingsley crouched as the thing charged again. Kingsley turned as he crouched, letting his left leg out, the thing tripped over it and fell onto its stomach, Kingsley stood and reached inside of his jacket to retrieve his weapon. A dagger about the length of a forearm with a ruby encrusted hilt. He had had this weapon for centuries, it was his favourite one.

Kingsley held the dagger as the thing regained its stance and lurched towards him. The only way to kill a silver blood was to chop off its head. Kingsley waited for the thing to charge at him again, he was ready for it. He smiled cruelly at the silver blood that took the bait and charged. Kingsley had the dagger ready, his free hand prepared to grab the thing around the neck when suddenly he was turned around. This silver blood was smarter than others, he had grabbed Kingsley's out stretched hand and spun him, throwing him against the wall, the dagger slipping from his grasp.

Kingsley gasped at the pain, a few broken ribs and maybe a fractured one, nothing time wouldn't heal, but still it hurt and caused him to lose focus. The creature approached him, his fangs beared and his eyes gleamed with victory. Kingsley only had a moment to think up a plan when suddenly the creature shuddered, blood spilling from its throat, a blade appearing on the other side of his neck, cutting mercifully through the skin and bones that blocked it's path. With a hard nudge the creatures head detached and rolled to the side, before it disintegrated into ash, as did the body. Kingsley raised his eyes and saw who had killed the creature.

Schuyler was standing there, his dagger in her hand, blood covering her clothes and a faint bruise forming in the shape of fingers on her throat. She looked shocked at what she had just done, letting the dagger fall she looked at her hands, stained with blood, she blinked and then looked at Kingsley, inspecting him with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she walked over to him. He had pulled himself into a sitting position, his back leaning against the wall, one hand cupping his ribs. Schuyler made to move his hand when Kingsley ground out a response.

"Fine." He said curtly, it hurt to draw breath. "Are you alright?"

Schuyler looked at him skeptically. "You were just thrown around like a ragdoll and your worried about _me_?" She shook her head. "Move your hand, let me see." Kingsley didn't move and Schuyler rolled her eyes. "Men, so stubborn. Move it or I will chop it off, you saw what I did, you know I am capable of it." Kingsley smiled and moved his hand. Schuyler lifted his shirt, pressing her finger tips into various places on his stomach and chest, asking if he felt any pain.

"I always worry about you." He said, responding to her question, realising that it may have been rhetorical.

Schuyler pressed down on his ribs and Kingsley gasped.

"I think these a broken, we'll get you to Dr. Pat." Schuyler made to move her hands when he gripped them with his own.

"Schuyler," She looked up at the sound of her name. Her blue eyes seemed to illuminate the room. "Schuyler I'm sorry that I—"

"You just saved my life, I think we are even now." She smiled but didn't try to remove her hands.

They looked at each other for quite some time, each trying to articulate something that couldn't come to the surface. Kingsley stroked small circles into her hands and Schuyler seemed to enjoy the feel of him.

"Kingsley," She broke the silence. "I need to ask you something."

"Anything." He responded. He stared at her lips for the fraction of a second, wanting so badly to press his against them. But he wouldn't make the first move. Schuyler knew about him, knew about his past, about how much he had loved and she would no doubt think that he was only interested in her because of Valeria, which wasn't true in the least.

"I need to know about the last time you were in love." Kingsley opened his mouth to protest when she shook her head. "Please."

He hesitated, he didn't want to tell her, he didn't want her to think that his interest in her was because of the past, this time was different, not only was she a half blood but Kingsley felt as if he were falling in love from the start, like he had with Valeria, he felt as if Schuyler was not her, not a part of her. He had loved the others, that was true, but he knew that the main reason he wanted them so badly and loved them was because of their connection to Valeria. Though Schuyler had that connection, it didn't cloud his feelings for her, it wasn't even part of his feelings for her. In the beginning he was interested in her because of the past, but as he got to know her, see her for who she was, he didn't feel that anymore.

He felt as if Schuyler was new, as if he had never felt like this before.

Like she was his first love.

She saw him hesitate and she entwined her fingers with his, gripping tightly.

"Please, I need to know."

Kingsley sighed, defeated, he couldn't deny her this.

Very well. He sat up more straight and patted the spot next to him Schuyler moved, releasing her grip on his hands. He didn't like that and he held the hand next to him, entwining his fingers with hers, tracing circles along her skin with his thumb. She returned his grip, a small smile appearing on her face.

"The year was 1951..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Oh my...what is he going to tell her? What fate will this love have found?_

_So, three chapters in less than a week, holy shit! _

_Well, we are coming up to a chapter I know you are all going to like...well, at least those ones who want Jack to prevail in Schuyler's heart ;)_

_Review?_

_X_


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Author's note:**

_Hello all, here we are again._

_I hope you are all enjoying this and checking Tumblr for teasers and such. _

_Review, it means so much when you do._

_Oh and just in case you aren't sure._

_Lucy – Valeria (Schuyler past life whatever you wanna call it)_

_Lewis – Kingsley_

_Matt – Jack_

_Kristy - Mimi_

_X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Wondrous Feeling<strong>

Schuyler sat back, her hand in Kingsley's. He was stroking small circles into her palm, it was soothing and warm.

Schuyler listened as he told her of the last time they had met or, really, the last time he had lost the one he loved. As he spoke, Schuyler remembered and she lived it, with him, all over again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucy, look out." Matt said, grabbing her around the waist and carrying her back to the walkway. She had nearly been hit by a car and all she was trying to do was help. Lewis shook his head at her. <em>

"_Another injured bird?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders. _

_Matt and Lewis were Lucy's best friends, she started hanging out with them when she went to her other best friend's, Kristy's, house—she is Lewis's cousin—and she met Matt and Lewis. They had been friends for a while now, but ever since they started hanging out with Lucy, Kristy said they changed; they seemed less friendly with each other and more competitive. Lucy snorted whenever this was said, rolling her eyes and thinking __**boys**__._

"_So which of you boys are going to escort me to the final dance?" _

_Lucy revelled in the attention she received from them, she loved it. She saw them exchange a heated glance and smiled. She continued walking, hearing them catching up. She knew that there would be an argument over who would take her and she didn't mind, she loved it when they fought over her._

_It made her feel invigorated._

"_I thought the girls were supposed to ask the boys?" Lewis asked, elbowing her. _

"_Ah yes, you're right. Maybe I'll ask Duncan, he is always sending me flowers and love notes." She batted her eyelashes at them. "He is quite a nice young man." _

"_Yeah, but I am pretty sure he is going with Heather." Matt said, squinting. _

_Either he was going with Heather or he was going to go with Heather whether he liked it or not. _

"_Well then, I don't know, there aren't that many young men at school that I like." She laughed at the looks on their faces. _

_She remembered transferring to Chicago when her father got a terrific job offer and Lucy attended a co-ed school for the first time. It was one of the best in the country and she would meet a fine man to marry here. Her mother had drilled it into her that by the end of High School, Lucy needed a man. _

_Lucy hated that, of course she liked boys, she had fooled around with her fair share by she didn't __**need**__ one. _

_She remembered meeting Kristy and hanging out with her for her first week and getting invited to a slumber party at her house._

"_Be warned," Kristy had told her. "My cousin and his stupid friend will be there." She had told Lucy that Lewis's parents had died in a house fire about ten years ago and Lewis had come to live with her. Matt and Lewis met at school on his first day and had been inseparable ever since. _

_Then Lucy had showed up for the sleep over and the boys hadn't been the same ever since, each trying to get her attention. She didn't get it though, sure she was nice to look at but she wasn't anything special. _

_She had long blonde hair, reaching her waist and deep brown eyes. Her skin was unblemished and pale and she was skinny and tall. She looked like a million other girls, but they seemed __**really**__ interested in her. _

_Lucy looked over at Lewis. If she had to choose one, it would be Lewis. He wasn't just handsome, he was like a best friend to her, that and Kristy was interested in Matt. _

"_Oh fine, I'll ask someone." Lucy said as they reached her home. They always walked her home. _

_The two boys straightened and looked at her expectantly. Lucy looked between the two of them, feeling guilty._

_She like Matt, she did, but only as a friend. She had been crushing on Lewis since she first met him and now was her chance to go out with him, like on a date, a real one._

"_Lewis, would you care to escort me to the dance?" Lucy asked and he smiled._

"_Of course." _

_Lucy smiled and waved goodbye to the boys as she entered her home, ignoring the look of hatred Matt shot his best friend._

___#####_

_Lucy was dancing with Kristy under the disco ball when it happened. One minute there was nothing but laughter, the next all the lights were off and the room was engulfed in darkness and then the windows started smashing and black clad figures swung into the room and everyone started screaming._

"_Lucy!" Kristy grabbed her hand and began to run, Lucy looked around and felt sick. They were running at an alarmingly fast rate, everything was a blur, Lucy didn't even know that they had left the room until Kristy stopped running and she looked around to see that they were standing in the middle of a field._

"_What—"_

_Lucy stopped talking when two more people appeared. One minute it had been Kristy and Lucy the next, Matt and Lewis appeared._

"_What happened?" Kristy asked looking at the two boys. _

_They seemed to convene in silence, none even looking at Lucy. She realised something._

_They weren't shocked over what had happened, they had run faster than anything she had ever seen and now they seemed to be talking with no words. _

_Something wasn't right._

"_What is going on?" Lucy demanded and they all turned to her._

"_Luce—" Kristy began looking stricken._

"_You're all keeping something from me and I want to know what that is. Tell me what is going on." _

"_We can't."_

"_You mean won't?" _

"_No Luce, it's not like that it's—"_

"_I thought we were all friends and friends don't lie. Friends don't keep secrets, not like this. Tell me." _

"_No."_

_It was Lewis that had said no and Lucy stared at him open mouthed. _

"_No?"_

"_No."_

_Lucy looked between all three of them and shook her head. _

_She felt like a child. They were keeping something important from her, they had been since they met and they were going to continue keeping it from her when they had been attacked, when people were possibly injured? Killed? She wasn't going to take that._

"_Fine, keep your secret and while you are doing that, all of you, keep away from me." _

_She spun around and headed off, away from them. She knew exactly where she was and exactly how to get home. _

_This was the field that all three of them had taken her to at some point. Where Kristy had revealed that she liked Matt and that Matt and Lewis liked her._

_This was the field in which she had kissed both Matt and Lewis for the first time._

_#####_

_Lucy sat, listening to speech after speech. _

_Today she would be graduating and would go to college to study education and become a teacher. Today she would be leaving this school and at the end of summer, this city._

_She would be leaving her old life behind and started a new one._

_She hadn't spoken to Kristy, Lewis or Matt since the night of the dance. _

_It was reported that there were no deaths and a few injuries, nothing serious and that it was an act of violence from a gang of protestors wanting to hurt the rich white children for having fun when the black community was being treated like dogs infested with fleas._

_Lucy didn't get it, why would a group that wanted schools to integrate attack like that? If anything it made people turn against them._

_Lucy didn't know where she stood on the issue, she hadn't met a coloured person before, considering she had always lived in the upper class community, behind gates and what not, she could see why the group was angry. _

_Her eyes drifted and landed on Matt who was also looking at her. He motioned to the school and then made a motion to her. She understood._

_He wanted her to meet her in the school when this was over. _

_She supposed she should listen to him; she only had a limited time with him after all. She nodded and looked straight ahead again._

_The ceremony continued without issue and the class of 1951 received their diplomas and graduated. Lucy looked around and saw Matt slip into a classroom. She hugged her parents and got some pictures taken and then left them, telling them she had left something in the school and there was no need to wait for her._

_Lucy walked into the room she saw Matt enter. _

_It was empty._

"_Matt?" She asked and the door behind her clicked. Locked._

"_What the—" She was abruptly in a pair of warms and lips were kissing her. She pushed back and looked at Matt._

"_What are you __**doing**__?" She yelled shoving him again._

_How dare he touch her? She didn't __**want**__ him to touch her, she wanted Lewis._

_That thought startled her._

_Why did she want Lewis? He was attractive, he liked her and they had great chemistry. He was perfect, but he hadn't spoken to her since that night. At least Matt had tried. Lucy got a sudden image of a girl with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a white rag dress, staring up at Lewis._

_**What was that**__? She asked herself, shaking her head and concentrating on Matt._

"_I can't stand this anymore. You need to know the truth."_

"_Oh, you are finally going to tell me something? Bit late, don't you think?" _

"_I love you Lucy."_

_She had not expected that. _

"_You what?"_

"_I love you, I am in love with you and have been for some time and yet, I have only just realised that I do. That is why you need to know."_

"_Know what?"_

_He told her and it was not what she had expected._

_#####_

"_Bastard!" _

_Lucy shoved Lewis as she came up behind him. She knew where he would be, in the field. She hated this field, she wanted it to burn._

"_Lucy?" He seemed surprised that she was there, he reached to touch her but she backed away._

"_Don't touch me you __**thing**__!" She screeched at him._

"_Lucy what are you—"_

"_Sorry not thing, __**Vampire**__." _

_Lewis froze, shocked and that was all she needed._

_Matt had told her what he was, what Lewis and Kristy and many others were too. What they did, what they ate, all of it, he had even showed her fangs and she still hadn't believed him but the look on Lewis's face confirmed it._

_She had been friends with Vampires. She had been falling in love with one._

"_You string me along, make me feel something for you, make me think that I am falling in love with you and for what? Because I might be a tasty treat?" _

"_Where did you hear this from?"_

"_Oh come off it!"_

"_I'm not going to...eat you Lucy. I don't eat people." _

"_You're a vampire remember? I have read Dracula. I have seen the movies you know. I know what you are."_

_Lewis laughed, it was so strange, how was this funny?_

_He thought she was joking; that she didn't actually think her was a vampire. _

"_Oh, that's right, you're different aren't you? You're a Blue Blood, a fallen angel." _

_The laughing stopped and Lucy looked smug._

"_If you knew what I was, if you __**know**__ what I am, then you wouldn't be foolish enough to stand here with me." _

"_You don't scare me. If you were going to kill me, you had plenty of opportunities." _

_Abruptly he was gone and then Lucy felt a tree at her back and fangs on her neck. _

"_You don't think I could?" He asked his breath hot against her. She shivered, not from fear, from wanting._

_Even now, even like this, knowing what she knew, she wanted Lewis; she craved him like he might crave blood. _

"_Do it." She said in a heavy gush of breath._

"_You don't mean that." He said, pulling back slightly. Lucy grabbed his hair, bringing his mouth back to her neck._

"_Yes I do, do it. Bite me, drink me, kill me. Show me what you are."_

"_Lucy—"_

_She shoved him back and grabbed her small knife she kept on her at all times. _

_Her daddy had given it to her, telling her that dangerous times called for dangerous things._

"_I want to see what you are. I want to see all of you. I'm not afraid. Show me I don't need to be." _

"_You don't know what you're talking about." _

"_I don't care."_

_She walked up to him and stared into his blue eyes. _

"_Break down this wall between us. Show me all of you; give me all of you as I will give you all of me." _

_Lewis swallowed; he was tempted, so tempted. _

_Using the knife, with Lewis watching her the whole time, he could stop her if he wanted too, Lucy cut a thin line down her neck, leaving a small trail of blood. _

_Lewis watched, engrossed in the blood. _

_Lucy grabbed his head and pressed his mouth to her's before moving it to her neck._

_With a groan he gave in. He grabbed her around the waist and licked the trail of red liquid that had been left and then, sunk his fangs into her. _

_Lucy grabbed his hair, holding him firmly against him, feeling her life slip away, falling everything slip away but them._

_#####  
><em>

"_So I'm your familiar now?"_

_Lucy asked as Lewis pressed the bandage to her neck, taping it up. _

"_It seems that way."_

_He was angry, she didn't know why, she was still alive, she didn't suffer severe blood loss, what was his problem?_

_She asked him._

"_Do you have any idea what you've done? I drank from you! You saw me for what I really am!" _

"_I'm glad."_

"_You're glad that you saw me like that? Glad that I drank your blood and I enjoyed it?" _

"_I'm glad that I got to see what you really are, that now there are no secrets between us!" _

"_Lucy—"_

"_No, don't do that, don't shut me out. Do you think I'm blind? That I haven't seen the way you look at me? You have wanted me, my blood, since the moment we met, admit it!" _

"_You think that it was your blood I wanted?"_

"_What else?"_

_He was suddenly nose to nose with her, his hands a firm vice on her shoulders._

"_You. All of you. The moment I saw you I could think of nothing else. I have never wanted someone so much. I think about you every minute, I think about the things I want to do to you, things I shouldn't want to do, but so help me I cannot stop myself. I have not wanted anyone since you came along." _

"_What things shouldn't you want to do to me?" She asked in a soft voice, anticipation whirling inside her._

"_Things like this."_

_He crushed his mouth to hers, his tongue teasing hers. _

_Lucy had kissed Lewis before, she had kissed a lot of boys, but none had felt as good as this. Not even her first kiss with Lewis. This was passion. This was animal. This was primal. This was what she had wanted for so long, she dreamed about it._

_They fell into a heap of limps, neither one breaking the kiss. _

_Lucy felt hot all over; she felt the need to feel skin against her. She began taking off Lewis's shirt, he pushed her down and looked at her. _

_He wanted this; she could see it in his eyes._

"_We shouldn't." He said._

"_I know."_

"_We could get caught."_

"_We could."_

"_We wouldn't want that."_

"_No, we wouldn't." _

_Then his lips were on hers again and there was no stopping._

_#####  
><em>

"_Lucy, you have to come, quickly." _

_Lucy stared at the phone, wondering what was going on. _

"_Kristy, calm down, what happened?" _

_Kristy had called her and was hysterical, babbling sentences she couldn't understand. She heard the words 'Lewis' and 'Matt' and 'Help' a lot. _

"_Matt and Lewis, their fighting, I can't stop them. Lucy, you're the only one they'll listen to, you have to hurry." _

_Lucy hung up the phone, grabbed her keys and jacket and ran out the door, heading for Kristy's, running as fast as she could. She rounded the corner and saw that Lewis and Matt were in the middle of the street, Kristy was yelling at them on the sidewalk and a few nosy neighbours were peering through curtains. Lucy ran up to them, ducking into the middle and holding her palms up._

"_What the hell is wrong with you two?" She yelled, looking between them. _

"_Stay out of this Lucky." Matt said, using his nickname for her. _

"_Are you insane? Get off the road, sit down, shut up and calm down! You aren't little boys anymore so stop acting like it!" _

_Lewis straightened up and moved to the sidewalk. Lucy looked at Matt, eyebrow raised. He moved too and she followed. _

"_What the hell?" Lucy and Kristy asked in sync._

"_He started it." Lewis said. _

"_No, you did, when you kissed __**my**__ girlfriend." Matt said. _

"_**Your**__ girlfriend? Who is __**your**__ girlfriend?" _

"_You know damn well who—"_

"_Never specified that she was yours—"_

"—_my girlfriend is."_

"—_anyway she wasn't stopping me." _

_Matt roared and lunged for Lewis, unfortunately for him, Lucy had moved and when he threw back his fist to hit Lewis, his elbow hit Lucy straight in the nose. She stumbled back, landing on her butt, clutching her bloody nose. _

"_Lucky, I'm sorry." Matt said, looking down at her. She shook her head and stood, straightening out her jacket and holding her head up, keeping the blood from splattering everywhere._

"_It wasn't your—" Lucy was cut off by screeches. _

_One from Kristy and one from the next thing to hit her._

"_Luce look out!" _

_Lucy was slammed into by something heavy and she fell, sliding along the road. She tasted blood in her mouth and coughed some up. She tried to stand but couldn't move. _

"_Lucy!" _

_Lewis was by her side in a heartbeat, clutching her hand. Why were there tears in his eyes? She was going to be okay; she just needed to go to a doctor._

_She tried to articulate this, but only a gurgle came out. _

"_Lucy, stay with me. You can't leave me." _

_**I'm not going too.**_

"_Call an ambulance!" _

_**I'm fine; just let me close my eyes for a second.**_

"_No Lucy, open your eyes."_

_**I can't, they're too heavy.**_

"_Lucy."_

_She was shaking, but still, she could not move nor protest. She only wanted to sleep._

"_Lucy." _

_She wished the noise would stop so she could rest, but it sounded like it was getting further away._

"_Lucy!"_

* * *

><p>Schuyler looked at Kingsley and saw that his face had gone completely still while telling this.<p>

Did he know? Did he know that she had just relived it all?

She was still holding her hand and she found that she was reluctant to let it go.

"Hey," She said softly and he looked over at her, the ghost of his past swimming in his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that and I hope you never have to again."

"I doubt I will with who the latest doppelganger is."

"Kingsley," She let go of his hand. Whether it was her tone or that motion that clued him in she didn't know. "I'm sorry, but I can't...I need to think things through. I would be lying to myself if I were to be with you, I would be doing it for all the wrong reasons."

"Don't bother." Kingsley stood, all emotion was gone. "I know what this is about. Him. Every lifetime I have kept him from you, got you from him because it was always me you truly loved, but obviously not this time."

"Kingsley wait!"

It was too late. Schuyler sat and looked at the doorway.

Kingsley Martin had left her.

He had never walked away from her before.

Then again, she had never given him a reason too.

**Author's note:**

_I am so sorry this took a while, but this is such a complex story line, I have to get it right. _

_I am crunching down on my plan for this because, well, though everything is necessary, some chapters can be pushed together. _

_Alright, I hope you enjoyed that and remember to tumble me. Is that what it's called?_

_Tumble me on Tumblr. _

_Review me on Fanfiction. _

_:D_

_X _


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

_Hello again._

_I hope you are all enjoying this. _

_Please review, it means a lot and I like to know that people are reading and enjoying this._

_I am finally reading Lost in Time._

_Vote on my new poll _

_With that said, enjoy this chapter _

_Xox_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Normally Feint<strong>

Schuyler could feel their eyes on her, but she did not turn to meet them. She had been doing well since it was revealed that she was doppelganger, since Kingsley told her of Lucy. It had been two weeks and she had avoided him and Jack quite well.

Except for at school, she could never avoid them there. Especially with Jack as her partner in English and Kingsley making a statement by always sitting near her in every class they shared.

Schuyler didn't understand why they were acting like this; she was perfectly fine when they pretended she did not exist; now they acted as if she was the only one that _did_ exist.

"So Sky, what shall we do tonight?"

Oliver had been by her side; never leaving unless it was necessary, ever since the news broke the Schuyler was a reincarnation of Valeria. He didn't ask about it, didn't comment, he just kept her distracted and kept her away from both Kingsley and Jack. He had been taking her out every night, keeping her occupied.

Schuyler was thankful to Oliver, more than she could ever articulate.

"I don't know what do you—"

"Schuyler."

The voice came from behind her and for a moment, Schuyler suspected that one of the men in her life had finally approached her, but when she turned to meet the owner of that voice she was shocked to see who it was.

"I need to talk with you," Madeline 'Mimi' Force gave a pointed look at Oliver and continued. "Alone."

Oliver stood, taking the hint. "I'll be over there if you need me Sky."

He walked off, towards a small group of his classmates and sat with them, easily striking up a conversation.

Mimi sat down next to Schuyler, crossing her legs and clasping her well taken care of hands together.

"So, Schuyler, finding out that you are destined to be with Kingsley must be a kick in the butt, hmm?"

Schuyler didn't answer; she didn't make a gesture, she didn't react in anyway. She wanted to know what Mimi was up too and then it came to her. Now that it was known that Schuyler was the reincarnated love of Kingsley, Mimi must have felt that that meant Schuyler would no longer be interested in Jack, her twin and bond mate. Mimi probably thought that Schuyler would have rushed to Kingsley, declaring undying love and affection for him and forget all about Jack.

She had another thing coming.

"I know what you're trying to do and it isn't going to work." Schuyler stood and started to walk off when Mimi grabbed her arm, hard and spun Schuyler so that she faced her.

"That's it. I'm through being nice about it. Jack is my bond mate, _my bond mate_; we have been together for forever and will be together forever. You need to get him to back off. I know he has had this little obsession with all of Valeria's reincarnations, but I am _always_ there to pick up the pieces. I am _always_ the one he ends up with and I _always_ will be. There is no place for you in his life."

"So I'm supposed to accept that I _have_ to be with Kingsley? That I have no choice in who I love?"

"Let me ask you this," Mimi began, removing her hand from Schuyler's arm. "Did you have feelings for him _before_ you found out about Valeria?"

Schuyler's eyes moved of their own accord. They looked behind Mimi, to the boy sitting alone and looking directly at her. Schuyler's mind was then filled with images.

The four hundred ball, when they had danced. Their date. Their near kisses.

All of her memories, from present, mixed together and that was when Schuyler realised what Mimi was really trying to do and with that realisation came shock.

Mimi was trying to help her. She was trying to get Schuyler to remember her _own_ memories and stop obsessing over Valeria's and the other lifetimes. She was trying to get Schuyler to finally realise that at one point, she _had_ forgotten about Jack as she became closer to Kingsley, even gained feelings for him. Schuyler didn't realise until this moment, how much of an effect he had on her, mentally and physically. Compared to the way she reacted to Jack.

Jack was like an electric shock from a socket. Kingsley was like being struck by lightning.

He made her skin sizzle, made electricity crackle between them.

Schuyler moved her gaze back to Mimi. The last time Valeria's doppelganger had been around, Mimi and she had been friends, best friends. What had changed?

"Do you remember being alive in 1951?" Schuyler ventured, trying to change the subject. Of all people, she did _not_ want to talk to Madeline Force about who she may or may not like.

Mimi sighed impatiently and gave Schuyler a look of contempt. She wasn't going to answer her and Schuyler knew it.

"Answer the damn question, mongrel. Did you have feelings for him before you found out about Valeria and her doppelgangers?"

Schuyler set her jaw.

"I only asked, because I remember and we were friends, well you were friends with the last doppelganger and yet you stand here and call me a mongrel? You stand here and _expect_ me to fall trembling and tell you everything you want to know? Well _Madeline_, how about you show me the same respect. I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

Schuyler's face was set, challenge raging in her eyes. Mimi stared back, anger evident in her stance. Finally she sighed, giving in.

"Jack and I were Kristy and Matt in 1951 and, as you may have guessed, we died early, can't remember how although I wish we hadn't because then we would be old and I wouldn't have to deal with you." She held her chin up and looked down at Schuyler. "Now you answer my question."

Schuyler looked at Mimi and then her eyes drifted to Kingsley who was watching her curiously. Could he _hear_ them? Then she saw Jack who was watching her carefully as if he expected Mimi to attack her, though Schuyler wouldn't put it past her nemesis.

"I started to feel for him but now..." She drifted off, thinking hard about her feelings for Kingsley.

"Now?" Mimi prompted, looking at her nails.

"Now, I don't know. I think I feel for him but how do I know those feelings are mine?"

"How do you know the feelings you have for Jack are yours?"

Schuyler bit her lip. She had no retort. Mimi was right. There was no way to know if Schuyler felt for Jack or if her past yearned for him and the same with Kingsley.

"Let me ask you this," Mimi grabbed her attention again. "You said we were friends in 1951, do you feel anything towards me that feels like friendship?"

"No," The answer was instant. "I don't."

"Then there is your answer. You feel your feelings and they aren't the remnants of the past."

Mimi smiled at Schuyler; it seemed to be condescending and sauntered off, swinging her arms and whistling.

Schuyler let her eyes drift back to Kingsley and she decided that maybe, just maybe, _she_ had feelings for him, not whose DNA ran in her, but _her_ own feelings. Wasn't that what was discovered at the meeting? She only _looked_ like Valeria?

Then again, she had the memories and she wasn't supposed too. She decided it was time to figure it out. She raised her hand and waved at Kingsley smiling a little.

He seemed surprised and looked around as if she might be acknowledging someone else and when he deduced she wasn't he smiled back and stood, making his way over.

"Hello again Schuyler." He said smiling at her.

Schuyler wondered what was up with his mood changes. He had left her alone in that room, thinking she was in love with Jack. She decided not to dwell, Kingsley was here and she was going to discover her feelings for her if it killed her.

Thinking that made Schuyler feel strange. Dizzy and her head was full of cotton.

"Hey," She said shakily and Kingsley's face contorted with concern.

"Schuyler, are you alright?"

Instead of answering she moaned and reached her hand out, grasping onto his shirt sleeve, but it wasn't enough to keep her up. She began to fall, she heard Oliver calling her and Jack too. She felt something steady on her back, holding her firmly and heard whispers in her ear.

She felt herself being moved so that there was now an arm under her knees and another supporting her head, like a bride would be held going over the threshold of her honeymoon room.

Then Schuyler stopped hearing and feeling things because the world dissolved until it was just her and a cloud of blackness.

_#####_

Schuyler awoke, the feeling of pillows beneath her head, a mattress supporting her back, a blanket over her body and a hand, firmly gripped in hers. She opened her eyes, blinking a little, and looked up into the eyes of Kingsley Martin. She did a quick assessment to discover she was in her bedroom and Kingsley wasn't the only person in the room with her.

Jack Force stood against the wall opposite, his eyes blazing.

_They're in the same room. Dear God they are in the same room._

Schuyler wondered, vaguely as she looked between the two boys, how world war three hadn't erupted in her bedroom.

"What happened?" Schuyler asked, her voice coming out hoarse and rough.

"You feinted." Jack said bluntly coming to sit on the end of her bed, patting her leg reassuringly.

Schuyler gave him a look. "I know _that_, I meant why and you know it."

Jack smiled at her, as if they shared some sort of inside joke and she couldn't help but smile back and looking at him, she couldn't help but remember the night of the carnival, his hands all over her his lips tasting her skin with an animal like hunger.

The clearing of a throat made those thoughts dissipate.

"You have yet to pick a familiar," Kingsley began, absorbing Schuyler's attention. He held her hand in between both of his and used the one on top to stroke his fingertips over her hand gently. Schuyler shivered and Jack narrowed his eyes.

Schuyler could see the brewing of Abbadon in his eyes.

"There is a reason that we must perform this ceremony," Kingsley continued, his eyes only for Schuyler. "We need the blood Schuyler, or else we get weak and well, you see what it did to your mother."

Schuyler thought about that. She had still been keeping up a weekly routine of seeing her mother and the fact that she was lying in that bed was because she hadn't been drinking blood bothered her more than she could say. Schuyler knew that the sacred kiss was important but she couldn't bring herself to doing it. She couldn't just pick a random red blood, sink her fangs in, have a good drink and send them on their way. She found it disturbing, especially because once performed, that red blood would want you forever. Obsess over you. Need you.

"Remember how you performed the sacred kiss on Lucy?" Schuyler asked, lying on her side so that she was face to face with Kingsley. She could feel Jack watching them intensely.

A small smile appeared on Kingsley's lips. "Yes. I remember it well. She was rather pushy."

Schuyler returned the smile, her hand still being held by both of his.

"Well, that is what I want. I want to perform it on someone I know and trust, I can't just pick someone at random, I have to know them, care for them."

As soon as she said it, Oliver came into the room, looking around confused as all three of them stared at him.

"What did I miss?" He asked, hands held up.

"Perfect timing." Jack said, looking from Oliver to Schuyler.

"For what?" Oliver asked in a wary tone.

Before Schuyler could reply, Jack clasped his shoulder and said menacingly.

"Lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

_How was that? _

_Please review, I love reviews!_

_Xox_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's note:**

_Hello all how was that last chapter?_

_I'm not going to say much except for thank you to all of my lovely reviewers and to those who have favourite-d this story and added me as a favourite author._

_Also, I can tell you that there are eighteen chapters of this left _

_Okay, for all of you Jack and Sky fans, here is some Jack and Sky and to those who want Kingsley to fight for Schuyler, here you go aswell._

_Review?_

_Xox_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Realization<strong>

"If they knew that Valeria was reincarnated, there must be something about her in the records."

Schuyler was sitting in a small private room in the repository library, the desk that she sat at was filled with books, files and papers all relating to Valeria and her reincarnations. She was scooping through them, trying to find any information she could that would explain why she has doppelgangers.

"She wasn't really reincarnated Schuyler, just her looks."

Schuyler lowered the paper she was reading to glare at Jack.

She was surprised when he had called her, offering his help in this study of a past he probably would rather not think about considering he had been there, in love with the same girl as Kingsley, everytime. It couldn't be easy for him to be reading any of these documents since they were about her and Kingsley and when he was mentioned, he was mentioned as the one that she didn't choose. Everytime.

"Jack, you don't need to help me you know. I can do this alone."

Jack snorted and brought his chair around to sit next to her.

"Schuyler, in case you hadn't noticed, I care about you and the fact that these recordings also have mentions of me is a bonus, since I don't have access to _all_ of my memories and the ones I do remember, that involve you, are blurry. Except for my first memory of you, I remember that quite well."

Schuyler studied him. The way his platinum blonde hair fell across his eyes and curled slightly under his chin, his green eyes always held a spark of life. His leanly muscled body perfectly sculpted and his face, completely free of flaws.

She saw the cracks in this mask though, the hint of darkness and danger. She saw the demon within him, the one he tried to keep locked inside at all times. The destroyer. Abaddon. Schuyler knew what was within him, what he was capable of. She also knew that he would never hurt her, the only time he would unleash Abaddon is she was around would be to protect her.

Schuyler hadn't been very fair to him.

Ever since Kingsley had shown up, she had forgotten Jack and everything that they had shared and yet, here he stood, helping her. She was a terrible person.

"Jack," She turned to him and he gave her his full attention. She looked into his eyes, as green as emeralds and smiled. "I really appreciate you helping me, after everything that has happened I'm just..." She trailed off, trying to grasp for words. "I'm just glad that you are still my friend."

Jack smiled, but it wasn't particularly happy. Schuyler knew that the word friend was not what he wanted to be associated with when it came to her.

Schuyler wondered, looking at Jack, if he remembered any of their lifetimes. Valeria. Mary. Lucy. She wanted to ask but she wasn't sure what reaction would be met.

"Jack," She decided to go for it. "How much do you remember, about us?"

"All of it." He grinned, coming closer and putting his hands on her hips. "I remember when we first spoke, the night we danced, the night we first kissed—"

"No Jack," Schuyler cut him off. "I mean in the past, you know, other lives. Do you remember?"

"I remember," He frowned, concentrating. "Valeria and I can see blurry images of other girls but I cannot see them clearly."

Schuyler looked into his green eyes, willing him to remember.

"Mary, Lucy, do you remember them?"

Jack looked back at her and then it was as if a light had gone off in his mind and he remembered everything. He seemed to be looking at her, but through her at the same time. As if he was seeing multiple layers of her.

Schuyler didn't know what to think. It's not like Jack hadn't known that they had met in a former life, but the look on his face seemed to say that he was just realising what it all meant.

That Schuyler and Kingsley were destined to be together and he was destined to watch them be happy and then bond with his mate, Azrael.

Schuyler herself only just realised that and it made her angry.

Who was anyone to decide whom she should be with? Love was not something pulled from a hat or drawn from something that happened in the past. No. Love was here and now, it was words and looks and feelings it wasn't chocolate and flowers.

Love was something that you felt for another; even if you didn't know you felt it for them.

A sudden feeling of unfairness swept through Schuyler and before she could register her actions she grabbed Jack's face in between her hands and brought his lips to hers.

The kiss was rough and frightening. It was as if they could not get enough of one another and Schuyler soon felt that that was the case. The small room, with no window and only one door, was hot and stuffy. Jack had already told the scribes to not let anyone disturb them and Schuyler wondered, briefly as his lips travelled to her neck, whether Jack had suspected they would end up like this.

Kissing so roughly that it never seemed to be enough. Schuyler wanted to rip Jack's clothes off, she wanted to feel his skin on hers, she wanted to trail her fingers down his hard stomach. She wanted him to be in every crevice of her body.

Jack grabbed her ass and lifted her, Schuyler wrapping her legs around his waist, not breaking the case. He broke away, only to look at the table and swipe everything from it—the perfect image of an office scandal romance movie. Jack laid Schuyler flat on the table, his lips back on hers, and pushed her along until he could safely put his knees on either side of her hips.

Schuyler was getting sick of the clothes they were wearing; they were in the way of Jack's skin. Schuyler began unbuttoning his shirt and suddenly he was gone, just as she registered the bang of the door shutting.

"What the f—" Schuyler gasped as she sat up, taking in the scene and then she felt instant guilt and couldn't look at him, although he was looking directly at her, his eyes ablaze with anger.

Kingsley had pulled Jack off of her.

Kingsley had seen her and Jack kissing.

Kingsley had seen her and Jack on the desk.

Kingsley had seen everything.

Schuyler was ashamed at herself, she wasn't supposed to be making out with Jack or Kingsley for that matter, she was supposed to be figuring out what to do with her knew found knowledge. Letting one moment of weakness win, one moment of her thinking that it was unfair for her to not be able to love who she wanted, was all it took for her to regret ever coming to Jack.

"Kingsley—" Schuyler had looked up at him and his look had silenced her as did his words.

"Don't."

One word was all it took for Schuyler to know that what she had done, what she _and_ Jack had done, had hurt Kingsley more than she thought he _could_ be hurt.

Jack stood and glared at Kingsley and then swung his gaze to Schuyler and his expression softened as he took in hers.

"No need to be ashamed or feel guilty my love," Jack said, coming closer to her. Schuyler looked between the two boys, a small growl coming from Kingsley as he watched Jack's every move. "You don't belong to him, nor to anyone, you can kiss whom you like, well you can do more than kiss them you can—" Jack had his hand on Schuyler's thigh and starting running it up the remaining length of her leg when Kingsley grabbed his wrist and shoved him away, taking a protective stance in front of Schuyler. She watched, stunned.

"Touch her again," Kingsley snarled at Jack. "And you _will_ regret it."

Schuyler shook herself, Kingsley was protecting her but he also seemed to be acting as if he _possessed _her and Schuyler didn't like that.

"Kingsley—" She began but was cut off by Jack.

"She isn't yours Martin and perhaps this time she won't be."

Schuler didn't like the assumption that that sentence entailed. If she did not choose to be with Kingsley, she would be with Jack.

"Jack—" She was cut off _again_, this time by Kingsley's fist hitting Jack's face.

"No," Schuyler leapt off of the table and stood in front of Kingsley, her hand holding back his fist. He looked down at her. "Don't do this." She whispered and he struggled with himself.

"Schuyler..." Kingsley trailed off as he looked at her. Schuyler was looking up at him, beseeching him to calm down. She moved her hand from his fist and brought both arms around him. Her nose touched his chest as she spoke.

"Please Kingsley, don't do this."

"Schuyler," The word was snarled and it came from behind her. "Move."

Before she could protest or even move, Jack gripped her shoulder pushing her out of the way. Schuyler slammed into the wall and looked over just in time to see Kingsley's face contort with rage as he looked at her and then grabbed Jack's arm, spinning him and then slamming his head against the desk. Kingsley let Jack go and looked over at Schuyler, she had a hand on her hand, making sure there wasn't going to be a lump, and looked directly at him.

"I'm sorry," He said and left. Schuyler was shell-shocked for a moment before getting to her feet and she began following Kingsley. She had made it out of the room, saw him leave, just as Jack grabbed her elbow. She spun around.

"Schuyler, don't go to him, stay with me, where you belong." That just made her angrier.

"I am not a possession! I am not yours!" She yelled and pulled her arm away, running out of the repository. She saw Kingsley and ran to him.

"Wait!" She called as he was about to get into a taxi. "Let me explain."

"There's no need. You and I...We aren't together, I shouldn't be acting like that, but I just—I can't help the way I feel when it comes to you. When I saw you and him together, I _wanted_ to kill him for touching you, but I shouldn't want to." He got into the taxi.

"Kingsley—"

He slammed the door and the car drove off, leaving Schuyler alone on the sidewalk and, for the first time, thinking that she may have lost Kingsley forever.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it. Sorry this took so long, I was distracted with my other fic (which is nearly over) and I really didn't like this chapter and kept getting annoyed so...yeah. <em>

_Next chapter is Valentine's Day! _

_Guesses on what may happen?_

_X _


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Authors Note:**

_Hello again._

_So, I'm not going to say a lot except. Poll. Tumblr. Polyvore. Go! _

_And!_

_All you Schuyler/Kingsley lovers out there...enjoy this chapter)_

_Xox_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter fifteen: Heart of a day<strong>

"Rose delivery." The students at the door smiled cheerily and entered the room, hands full of roses.

Schuyler sighed as the teacher nodded at them to proceed. It was Valentine's Day and at Duchesne there was an annual ritual to follow. The Rose handout. Students could purchase Rose's and have them delivered to the classroom of the person they were giving the rose too. There were also four different colours of Rose's, each with its own meaning.

Yellow, the colour of friendship.

Pink, the colour of a secret crush.

Red, the colour of love.

White, the colour of forever.

The white Rose's were rarely given out.

Oliver, sitting next to Schuyler, received two yellow Rose's, courtesy or Bliss and Schuyler.

"Naw," he said, smelling them. "Thanks girls."

Bliss, sitting on Schuyler's other side, received one pink and two yellow Rose's.

Schuyler looked around the room and saw a mountain of Rose's on one of the back tables, when she saw the occupant of that table, and the people next to her, she quickly averted her gaze.

Mimi had received an abundance of Rose's _and_ she was sitting in between Jack and Kingsley.

One of the people approached Schuyler then and handed her two yellow Rose's. She looked at the people next to her and smiled.

"Alright class," the teacher began again after the delivery people left. "Let's go to page—"

She was interrupted as a boy entered the room.

"Schuyler Van Alen?" He asked as she teacher sighed in annoyance and sat down. Schuyler attentively raised her hand.

The boy motioned to someone outside the door and a girl walked in, holding a bouquet of red roses with a white one nestled in the middle and placed them on Schuyler's desk. Schuyler saw the jealous looks of the other girls in the room and the teacher started talking again.

"Who are they from?" Bliss asked from her side.

Schuyler took out the note and read it, feeling butterflies in her belly and her cheeks go slightly pink.

_I have, and always will, love you forever._

_- K_

Schuyler turned around to look at the boy who gave her the flowers and he smiled at her, it was a genuine smile and she could only smile meekly back. Bliss had reached over and taken the note, reading it, her eyes going wide.

"That has to be the cutest thing I have ever read." She said, passing the note back. Schuyler smiled and tried to tune back into what the teacher was saying.

"Now, as we look back at this event we think She was cut off as another boy entered the room and asked for Schuyler.

Everyone stared as the giant bouquet was placed on her desk. Schuyler stared herself, her eyes impossibly wide. She saw the note and read it, her eyes seemed to widen as she did.

_To Schuyler, _

_You may not like love stories, but you are in one._

The card wasn't signed, but she didn't need it to be. She knew who had written the note and sent the Rose's. She remembered telling Jack she didn't buy into the entire romance department when it came to reading. She enjoyed reading the stories, but didn't believe them. Now, she couldn't help but think that there was some truth to every story of true, everlasting love.

Schuyler didn't turn this time, giving no one a hint at who had sent her this bundle of Rose's.

It was the talk of the class and people kept asking.

Not because she had gotten the biggest bouquet, bigger than any of Mimi's.

It was the fact that this bouquet was full of white Rose's.

_#_

It had been a fortnight since Schuyler had made Oliver her familiar. Their relationship since then hadn't been as awkward as she thought it would be, but whenever Oliver asked if she was thirsty, she would stare and her eyes would move of their own accord to his neck and Oliver would tighten his jaw and leave, coming back with smoothies and sitting in silence.

So when he got up this time, he didn't bother asking if she wanted a drink, he just assumed.

Schuyler sat there, looking around. Bliss had chosen to sit with Mimi today, although Schuyler didn't know why until a shadow fell across her and someone who wasn't Oliver sat across from her. She opened her mouth to say something, rather un-lady like, to him when he held up his hand to stop her protests and spoke himself.

"Schuyler," Kingsley began. "I'm sorry for what happened the other day; I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just—seeing you with him made me...angry, No, that's not right. It made me beyond jealous and scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes, something I only ever feel when I may be losing someone I love."

Schuyler looked down. She had called Julian to pick her flowers up and take them home for her and he had assured her that Hattie would put them all in vases for her. She had been so grateful but had kept one of the cards with her, planning on demanding answers but not wanting too.

Kingsley's card.

It said that he loved her; he had just implied that he loved her but she had yet to hear him actually say the words. _I love you_.

She wondered if he was going to say them to her now or if he was waiting for something, if he even loved her at all.

She was no fool, she knew he cared about her, the way he had reacted when he found Jack and her at the repository all but spelled it out. Still, she wanted him to say them to her and she didn't know why, she had yet to establish her feelings for Kingsley and if he said them to her, could she—would she—say them back?

"Schuyler, I shouldn't have acted like that. It's not like you and I are together," Schuyler felt a pang at his words. "But, I would very much like to take you out tonight. To dinner."

Schuyler stared for a moment. Was she hearing this right? Kingsley Martin, hottest guy at Duchesne, was asking her out on Valentine's Day?

"Schuyler, will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

She didn't have to think, the answer came to her before the question came to him.

"I'd love too."

_#_

Bliss had wanted Schuyler to wear white, because she wore white when Kingsley and she first met (in Rome thousands of years ago), Schuyler had said no because she would spill something on herself.

Luckily for her, Bliss was a master shopper and was able to find her a dress that would be more than suitable for the classy Italian restaurant Kingsley was taking her too.

"_How are you going to be able to get reservations there?"_

"_I already have reservations." He chuckled._

"_Cocky aren't you?"_

Bliss had made sure that Schuyler did not wear black, since she _always_ wore black.

Schuyler looked in the floor length mirror in her bedroom and smoothed down the front of the dress. It was a beautiful crimson red one shoulder floor length gown with overlapping material at her chest. It hugged her body very flatteringly. Bliss had teamed the dress with a pair of embellished leather silver heels and a red clutch. The only black Schuyler was allowed to wear was her nails, her eye makeup and her jacket, because it could be removed. Her hair, she couldn't help its shade.

Schuyler was trying not to look so nervous. Kingsley had arrived ten minutes ago and she had been trying to calm herself down for longer than that. Lawrence had left before Bliss had and Schuyler had to let Kingsley in, quickly scurrying off to get her hair ready.

It had been ready five minutes ago, she had already been dressed—she threw her long dressing gown over herself when she answered the door—and her makeup had been done and now she was just looking at herself, jacket on, trying to make sure she looked good enough to be on his arm.

"Schuyler?"

_Oh no, do not come in here—_

Her bedroom door opened to reveal Kingsley standing there in his well tailored black and white suit. Schuyler saw his reflection as she looked into the mirror and saw what they looked like together. She had to admit that they looked pretty good.

She turned slowly and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I was taking so long, just trying to look good." She offered him a small smiled but he was to focused on staring at her, up and down, his eyes wide.

"Um," He cleared his throat. "You look great."

"Just great?" She teased.

"More than great," He smiled. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

Schuyler blushed and turned to grab her clutch, turning back she saw Kingsley reading the card that had been attached to her white bouquet of Roses.

Schuyler had come home to find that Hattie had put her two yellow Roses in a vase on her bedside tabled, her red bouquet with the single white Rose was on her drawer set, directly across from her bed so it would be the first thing she saw when she woke—Schuyler had placed the card against the vase—and Hattie had put the white bouquet in its vase on her desk and had stuck the card to the vase with sticky tape.

Kingsley read the note, his face hardening. Schuyler walked up and placed her hand on his wrist, slipping the note from his grasp and putting it down.

"Ready to go?" She asked quietly.

"Who is the note from?"

"You really need to ask?"

"I cannot believe that he

"Shhh," Schuyler hushed him, taking his hand and entwining their fingers. "I'm not with him, regardless of what he got me, I'm with you."

Kingsley smiled and pulled her towards him, for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, she had never kissed Kingsley before and then his lips pressed against her forehead and she smiled up at him.

"I'm glad."

_#_

They were walking back to Schuyler's house, instead of taking a taxi. Dinner had been great; they had talked, gotten to know each other and eaten good food.

It wasn't snowing anymore, but the air was still chilled and Schuyler pulled her coat firmly around her. Kingsley caught this movement and offered her his, she looked at him like he was insane.

"I don't want you to freeze." He said, starting to take off his jacket.

"I don't want you to freeze either. Keep the jacket on, I'll be fine." She said, crossing her arms around her body. He didn't look convinced, but instead of taking off his jacket he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, she felt the heat of his body through her clothes and his and she sighed pleasantly.

"Better?" He asked, raising an inquiring brow.

"Very."

They smiled at each other before continuing their walk. Schuyler was surprised that the heels weren't killing her feet. She felt as if she was floating along the street, not aware of everything but the sizzle of Kingsley next to her.

They were close to her place now; Schuyler could see the light over the front door. She found herself reluctant to leave Kingsley's embrace and when they finally reached her front door, he seemed loathe to let her go.

"So," Schuyler began, leaning against the door after Kingsley had moved his arm from her. "Do you want to come inside?"

"I don't think your grandfather would appreciate that." He said with a smirk.

"He isn't here, it's just me tonight."

"It's probably better if I don't."

"Why?"

"Because I won't be able to control myself from doing the things to you I have wanted to since we first met."

Schuyler gulped and felt light headed. She _wanted_ him to do those things, which was a frightening thought.

"Like what?"

Kingsley moved closer so that both his hands were spread in the door, caging Schuyler in. She wasn't afraid, no; it was excitement and adrenaline pumping through her. She wanted whatever Kingsley was going to say—or do—she wanted it like nothing before.

"Things like this."

Without any warning except for those three words, which was no warning at all, Kingsley's lips were in Schuyler's and she was pushed back against the door by his body.

Schuyler's eyes widened for a moment, surprised by the intensity of the kiss and revelling the in tingles of electricity it sent through her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping his hair and brought his face closer to hers. The feel of his body against hers, pining her there, was intoxicating. Schuyler had never felt anything like this before and she wanted to feel more, but not out here, where anyone could see, although Kingsley was blocking her from sight.

He nibbled her bottom lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. She pulled him more firmly together, if they were any closer they would be the same person, and let out a groan.

This kiss was making her had go light and her limbs turn to jelly. She wanted it to stop because she didn't want to faint but then, she never wanted to let him go.

Kingsley pulled back slightly, touching his forehead to hers.

"Why did you—did you not like it?"

Kingsley looked into her eyes, the blue burning.

"Oh no, I liked it—actually I more than liked it—but if I didn't stop, I wouldn't have been able too."

"I wasn't complaining."

"I should go." He said but made no moves to do so.

"Right, go because of your...control...right?"

"Right,"

"Okay then, are you sure?"

"No, I'm not. I don't want to go I _have _to go."

"No you don't, you can stay here."

"I don't think that that would be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because of all the things I want to do to you, right now."

"Like what?"

"Naughty," He lowered his voice, his tone seductive. "Bad things."

"Sex thing?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's perfectly normal for a couple to have sex."

"Is that what we are?"

"Do you not want to be?"

"Of course I do. Are we?"

"I think we are."

"Right, but I still need to go."

"Okay, yeah, sex on the first date is bad."

"It is."

"But, I do have memories of having sex with you in another life."

"It doesn't count."

"But I have already seen you naked."

"Schuyler."

"Sorry, right, go."

Schuyler managed to remove her arms from around him and put them on his chest. Trying to create a barrier between them. He placed his hands over hers and brought them to her lips, kissing each finger sending shocks down her arm.

"I thought you had to go."

"I do."

"Then go."

"I'm trying."

Kingsley reluctantly released her hands and turned and left. Schuyler turned to her door, unlocking it and opening in a crack when she was spun around and lips were on hers.

"I needed one more. Good Night Schuyler."

Then he left, Schuyler stood, waiting to see if he came back and he didn't. She walked into her home, her fingers on her lips and a goofy smile there too.

* * *

><p><em>And there is their first kiss.<em>

_Did you like it?_

_Let me know!_

_Also, I will address this in case anyone is curious. In my fic, From Ragged to Golden, there is a lemon chapter but you will not find that here. I will not be going into any descriptive detail IF there is a sex scene. _

_Well, if to you, I already know if there is one or not _

_Review?_

_X_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

_Hey all you Kingsley/Schuyler lovers out there, I bet you liked that last chapter ;) _

_Well, just to torture you even more but the chapter after this one is a major Schuyler/Kingsley chapter and, it may seem rushed, it is the way I planned it for a reason. _

_Okay, now that that is out of the way, let us commence!_

_OH over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! Remember, I am also on Tumblr! _

_Xox_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Lurking Dangers<strong>

They were all staring. Every single one of them, staring with no sense of slyness. Ogling, as if they had never seen this before. Schuyler rolled her eyes at their stupidity and gripped tighter, feeling a reassuring answering squeeze as she looked up and saw that she had no time to pull away, not that she wanted too, as Kingsley pressed his lips gently to hers.

After their Valentine's date, Schuyler and Kingsley were rarely seen apart. They walked around school holding hands went out every day to dinner or a movie or just walked and they were always smiling and kissing. Schuyler couldn't get enough of him. She could tell that Oliver and Bliss didn't want to see their PDA but she couldn't help it. Ever since that night, the night they first kissed and, if he had given in, it could have been the first for something else. Now she couldn't get enough of him.

Every now and then she could feel a burn in the back of her head and she knew she was being watched. Not ogled like all the other school kids, mainly the Blue Bloods who knew who she was, no, this was a different stare. A hurt stare. A broken stare.

Jack's stare.

She couldn't help the twist in her gut as she thought about the pain this may be causing him. She knew he cared about her, but she could not help who she loved. It wasn't a choice; it was something that could not be controlled. You could hate the person, or hate what they stand for but you cannot help but fall in love, because if it is meant to be, it will be.

Schuyler and Kingsley sat alone on a bench out in the cool February air enjoying a lunch together. They were the hot topic of Duchesne gossip and not one of the students was making it, not obvious that they were staring.

Schuyler ignored them, too lost in Kingsley to care.

They were seated side by side, but turned to face each other. Sometimes, instead of kissing, they just looked into each other's eyes. Schuyler thought that this was the kind of love, of romance, she used to find repulsive in books or movies but now that she was experiencing it, she realised how beautiful it was.

"Hungry?" He asked her, playing with a strand of her hair, pushing it behind her ear. She shook her head.

"Not for food," She said seductively, leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers again.

He groaned into her mouth and pulled back, Schuyler pouted.

"Schuyler, I have very little control when it comes to you, try not to push me."

Schuyler twisted her lips and gave him a playful glare.

"But I _want _to push you."

"Don't. I don't want to ruin things between us with..."

"Sex?"

"Yes, sex. I don't want you to think that's all I want."

"Why would I think that? You could have slept with me by now, I wouldn't have been able to stop, and you didn't."

"That is true but still," He poked her nose playfully. "No."

Schuyler huffed.

"You are the only boy that would say no to sex, I swear, you are."

Kingsley chucked before grabbing her hand and playing with her fingers.

"No, I'm the only boy that wants it to mean something."

Schuyler smiled back and grabbed both of his hands bringing him closer to her and leaning up for a kiss. Kingsley responded eagerly and Schuyler melted into the kiss, her senses ignited.

"Wow," came an irritatingly chipper voice. "Get a room."

Schuyler and Kingsley broke apart reluctantly to look at the seat opposite them, occupied by the Force twins.

"What," Kingsley began, narrowing his eyes at Jack who was completely focused on Schuyler. "Do you want?"

"Just letting you know a conclave meeting has been arranged for today. All must attend."

"Well considering that my girlfriends Grandfather is the head of the Conclave, we would have found out after school."

Schuyler reeled at the words _'My Girlfriend'_. Was that what she was?

"Except for that fact that the meeting is scheduled for after lunch," Mimi smirked and Schuyler rolled her eyes. "See you there!" She said, getting up and moving to the next group. Jack sat for a moment longer, just staring at Schuyler, who felt a knot in her stomach.

"What?" Kingsley barked at him, his arm around Schuyler's waist, bringing her closer. Jack glared and sauntered off.

"Now," Kingsley's tone was much softer. "Where were we?"

Schuyler grinned and moved to be kissed, their lips just touching when the shrill sound of the bell—and the end of lunch—caused her to jump. Kingsley groaned at this interruption.

"One day," Kingsley said standing and holding his hand out for Schuyler. "We'll be able to kiss and _not _be interrupted."

"I look forward to it." He grinned at her response and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side.

_#####_

Schuyler fidgeted with her fingers in her lap. Bliss was trying to console her but Schuyler wasn't going to be consoled. Not from what she had just been told.

Her Grandfather stood majestically at the front of the room, an air of ease surrounding him, but Schuyler could tell that he was not at ease because he was avoiding looking at her.

He had just told her, and the entire New York Conclave that he planned on taking a small group of Venator's with him to Corcovado to investigate suspicious activity going on where Leviathan—brother of Lucifer—was being held captive.

Schuyler didn't like it, her Grandfather leaving and risking his life. He was the only family she had left; she didn't want to lose him. She looked up at him; he was waiting for the murmurs to stop before he announced the Venator's he would be taking.

It wasn't until he said the names that Schuyler realised how odd it was that Kingsley was standing up the front against the wall and had a stoic look.

"...Kingsley Martin."

There was a collective gasp as Kingsley nodded in acknowledgement.

_He was a Venator?_

Nobody that went to Duchesne knew what Kingsley was, neither did Schuyler. She was annoyed that he had not told her but suspected it was to keep his position in the Conclave a secret.

She could feel his stare but refused to meet it. She wasn't angry at him; she just didn't want to acknowledge that he would be leaving her too.

_Just like mother and grandmother..._

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning," Lawrence was saying. "And will return within a week if all goes well. We will send word if not all is well. Dismissed." With a wave of his hand the Blue Bloods stood, some heading for the door, other's mingling. Schuyler moved over to Kingsley, nobody was surrounding him. Either because they didn't need/want to ask him questions or they knew she was going to get to him first. She hit his chest.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me you were a Venator!" She hissed his smile fading.

"I couldn't," he whispered. "I couldn't reveal my identity to anyone, as much as I wanted to tell you, I couldn't."

"I guess that makes sense. I'm—you know what? I'm not even upset about that."

"Then what _is_ bothering you?"

"What's bothering me," Schuyler began flicking his chest. "Is that you are going on some mission that could get you _and _my grandfather killed."

"Not to mention the other Venator's."

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Whatever. Fine. Have fun in Brazil, you know, _dying_." Schuyler turned away from him.

"Schuyler," She waved at him while not turning to look at him and headed out the door where Julian and her Grandfather were waiting.

"Oh boy, do I have some words for you." She muttered as she got into the car.

_#####_

Schuyler trudged up the stairs feeling utterly defeated. Lawrence had spent the entire car ride home convincing her that all would be well and for the last ten minutes she had been hugging him and crying as he said farewell—though not for forever.

Schuyler hated seeing him go, she wouldn't see him in the morning and with that revelation came the realisation that she would not see Kingsley tomorrow...or for a whole week.

The thought made her regret not saying goodbye and kissing him as she left the conclave meeting.

With a sigh she opened her bedroom door and then stared, not fully comprehending what she was seeing.

"Hello Schuyler,"

There was only one thought going through her mind as the door shut behind her.

_Kingsley Martin is in my bedroom._

* * *

><p><em>Okay guys, not great but it is something! I lost inspiration with this but it has picked back up and I have already started the next chapter.<em>

_Kingsley and Schuyler shippers will love it!_

_Jack and Schuyler shippers will have to wait for a Jack and Schuyler moment._

_Review?_

_X_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

_Hello _

_Enjoy that?_

_Hopefully!_

_Here you go Kingsley and Schuyler lovers; I daresay you may have been waiting for this chapter._

_Over one hundred reviews? *Gives you all the love!*_

_Also, remember, Tumblr, Polyvore, playlist and poll._

_Xox_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Comforting Warmth.<strong>

Schuyler stood there, frozen; the only coherent though going through her mind was the one thought making her incoherent.

_Kingsley is here, in my room._

Kingsley had been in her room before and nothing had happened, but this time it was different, more intimate and Schuyler became aware of the little clothing she had on. She wore a black and red laced corset top with a black leather mini skirt and a black leather jacket thrown over her shoulders—mainly to hide the straps of her black and red bra—with knee length black boots on her feet and a black leather cuff bracelet with chains on her wrist. She had changed before the conclave meeting, not wanting to sit there in her uniform.

"What, eh, I mean, Ummm..." Schuyler fumbled for the right words—perhaps there were none—as all she could comprehend was that _he was in her room_.

Kingsley came to her and hugged her close to him; her head nestled in his chest. He stroked her hair. He was soothing her and she remembered why she had been so upset when she entered her room. She pulled back from him, just a little; his arms were still around her waist and looked him in the eyes, seeing desire and worry swimming in a fathomless blue.

"Do you have to go?" She asked in a small voice.

"I wish I didn't. I wish I could stay here with you," He moved his hand and caressed her cheek, sighing in weariness. "But I must go, they will need me and if I am there the chance of us all coming back becomes greater." He pressed his forehead to her as his hand moved down her side and he laced his fingers with hers, looking deeply into her eyes. "Schuyler, I love you and if I didn't have to leave you I wouldn't, if I could bring you I would, at least then I would know you were safe and—Are you alright?"

Schuyler stood frozen, only being able to hear one thing, something that had been implied but never said.

"You love me?" Her voice was feeble, he smiled down at her.

"Is that all you heard?"

Instead of answering, Schuyler grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him down to her, crashing their lips together. Kingsley response was immediate, he picked her up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her back arching as she deepened the kiss.

Kingsley fell onto the bed, manoeuvring so that he was on top of Schuyler, the kiss not stopping as his body aligned with hers, his weight delicious on her.

Schuyler found it odd that he was always pulling back with her and now she was the one to pull back. She had too.

"Kingsley," She said as he moved his lips down her jaw. "I still want to talk."

Without waiting for a response she crawled out from under him and sighed, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest. She looked down at him as he stretched out on the bed, putting his hands behind his head.

He looked so calm, she thought, the picture of serenity. She never thought she could be so lucky, to end up with someone so perfect who loved her so much and she believed he loved her, she had seen it in his eyes whenever he looked at her. Could feel it in his touch. He loved her and had loved her for several lifetimes and she could not bear to lose him.

"I don't want you to go." She said firmly, stretching out on the bed, lying on her side propped up by her elbow, her hand behind her head as she looked down at him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"If anything happened t you, I don't think I could bear it." She flicked her eyes up and was met by his scorching blaze, noting that he had mimicked her position.

"Nothing will happen to me." He said, sounding absolutely certain.

"You can't know that, what if it did? I would never see you again, in this lifetime or another and I couldn't..." Schuyler trailed off, feeling tears well up in her eyes and form a lump in her throat. She held them back. "I couldn't _deal_ with it. I don't know how deep my feelings for you go and I _want _to find out, I do, but I can't do that without you."

"Schuyler—" She held up her palm, silencing him.

"I want to know more about our past and why we became attracted to one another in the beginning and why in every lifetime we are always drawn to each other. We never bonded, it just doesn't make sense. What does make sense, though, is how I feel about you in this lifetime and that's what matters right now."

In a quiet voice he asked. "And, how do you feel about me?"

"I feel complete with you, like we are a part of each other. I care about you deeply. I don't think I have felt this way about anyone before, not even with—" She stopped herself, seeing the glint in his eyes at the unspoken name. It hung heavy between them. "I think I am falling for you, which is why I am asking, no, _begging_ you not to go. Please don't go I need you here with me, always."

Kingsley looked at her, he was fighting with himself, fighting his feelings for Schuyler, wanting to stay and keep her safe. He had a duty as a Venator though, to keep the Regis, the entire conclave, safe. He struggled with himself. He stood and began pacing there was one factor—one of many—that made him want to stay with Schuyler and it angered him that this was even a factor in wanting to stay with the woman he loved.

Jack Force.

He had no intentions of leaving Schuyler where it was so easy for him to contact her. Jack Force knew no bounds when it came to his love; he was ruthless when he pursued her. Kingsley knew it, every lifetime in which she appeared Jack would always try and take her, but the spirit of Valeria knew better than to be fooled by him.

He returned to the bed and mimicked her position once more.

Looking at Schuyler now, he knew Valeria was in there, somewhere and yet he felt as though he had fallen in love all over again, with Schuyler. He loved her for who she was not who she resembled from his past. He loved her for being her, for being Schuyler.

He stared at her, their eyes level. He reached a hand out and tucked some stray hair behind her ear, letting his eyes then trail down to her cheek, cupping it. She sighed, a pleasant sound, a leaned into his touch. She was so beautiful, so perfect, so flawless to him. His eyes trailer to her lips, her perfect pink lips, he wanted to kiss her so much in that moment, but he had to hold himself back. Schuyler said she wanted to talk and talking is what they would do.

"You're staring at me and it's getting creepy."

Kingsley blinked. He had been staring at her, not speaking, for what felt like hours. Schuyler wondered what he was thinking. She had seen his gaze move to her lips and she could think of nothing but the way his lips felt on hers and she could take it no more.

She kissed him and he responded instantly, placing both of his hands in her hair and fisting it, pulling her closer to him. Schuyler pulled him until he was sitting up with her. She felt the heat of his body through their clothes and she wanted to feel more. With shaking hands she removed his hands from her hair and started to unbutton his shirt, her fingers ghosting his hard stomach. She pulled his sleeves until they were bunched at his elbows, he pulled it the rest of the way off and pulled her down so that she was lying flat on her back. He hovered over her, his eyes asking her a question, one that needed an answer straight away.

_Are you sure?_

Without hesitation, Schuyler responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and, lacing her fingers together. She kissed him, soft, sweet and long. He let his guard down and in that moment Schuyler felt whole.

She knew that what she was feeling was highly obscene, it was not too long ago that Schuyler thought she hated Kingsley. Now, as she looked at him, she thought that it was never hate but a type of frustration she was feeling. Frustration over caring about him too much and too fast. She did care and for a small moment wonder if it was just her who cared or if the spirit of the one who she resembled, of _her_, of Valeria that made her feel this way towards him, the way she had once thought she felt about Jack.

_Jack._

She had cared for him, but she had not loved him, she knew that now. She felt terrible over the pain he may be feelings, but there was nothing she could do to help him. He had his bond mate and she had hers. She could not give him what he wanted, she could not—_would not_—be his.

You couldn't choose who you loved, Schuyler realised with pure clarity, you just hoped that the person you loved, loved you and never wanted to let you go. Never wanted to hurt you.

She knew Kingsley was the one she choose not to love, but in light, love in _never _a choice. Love is butterflies in your stomach, electricity in your blood. Love is passion, worry and a fierceness that overrides all emotions.

She _could_ have chosen to love Jack, even Oliver and perhaps in time the feelings would come. But she would not have held any hope in the thought. A part of her would always be missing, always be calling for her true soul mate.

She looked at Kingsley, his eyes shut as he continued kissing her, and knew, with an absolute perfect clarity, that he was her once. Her missing half. Her soul mate.

Schuyler began kissing him more forcefully, arching her back off the bed. He responded just as strongly and Schuyler knew that her lips would be swollen and bruised, but she didn't care, she wanted to have a sign of this night, their first night together.

Kingsley had removed her corset top and thrown it aside, leaving her only in her lacy bra and skirt, her shoes had been discarded long ago.

Kingsley pulled back from the kiss, his eyes staring deeply into hers, beseeching.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice husky.

Schuyler felt as if everything hung in the balance over what her answer would be. She didn't need to think about her answer though and said the first thing her jumbled thoughts put together and it seemed like the most perfect of responses.

"I've always been sure about you."

Kingsley lowered his head back down and Schuyler knew that there would be no going back after this.

As more clothes came off Schuyler revelled in the feel of his skin against hers, his lips on her neck, trailing down her body as he unclasped her bra and kissed what lay beneath. His path of kisses was relentless, he kept going, lower and Schuyler writhed. His finger tips trailing down her sides.

It was a sweet agony of torture, one she didn't think could ever get better.

As all of their clothes land on the floor and Kingsley brought them together in the most intimate way possible, Schuyler thought about how right this moment was.

How right it was that her first time having sex was with Kingsley. Giving him her virginity meant so much to her and to him too.

As he moved Schuyler contemplated why people said that sex _always _hurt the first time. Perhaps they had been unprepared, perhaps it hadn't been the right time or with the right person. She did feel some pain, it was a discomfort to her but the other feelings, the ecstasy cloud that consumed her overrode all emotions and she soon found herself shaking with pleasure and moaning at the most beautiful of sensations and then she felt him collapse on top of her, his weight reassuring.

She stroked his hair and down his spine as he caught his breath.

Schuyler was in a blissful place, a smile was plastered to her lips as Kingsley lifted his head, looking into her eyes, searching for any kind of regret. She kissed him softly and moved so that she was lying next to him, naked and pulled the duvet over them.

"Well," Schuyler said as Kingsley moved to lie on his back. He looked over to her, eyebrow quirked. "You better come back to me alive because there is no way in hell I am not doing that again."

Kingsley chuckled and put his arm under her head. She moved so that she lay in the crook of his shoulder and arm pit, studying his face.

"I think that is a pretty good incentive to make sure I come back."

"Damn right." Schuyler's smile faltered as she asked the next question. "Will you stay? Tonight I mean. Will you stay with me?"

He turned his face to look at her and caught her worried expression.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Schuyler smiled and feel into a peaceful sleep, her soul mate by her side, his fingertips trailing down her spine.

_#####_

Schuyler was not surprised when she woke to find her house empty. Lawrence had said he would be leaving early in the morning, which meant that Kingsley too would be leaving. She tried not to think about where they were going and what they were doing.

She sighed and lay back down, frowning as she heard a crinkling noise from where her head lay. She turned and saw a single sheet of paper there, a note written.

_My dearest Schuyler,_

_I awoke to find you cuddled in my embrace and I did not want to leave you, but my duty as a venator made me go, that and I am fairly certain I heard you grandfather ascend the stairs. _

_While you slept, your face was clear and beautiful, is seemed you were dreaming of something good and pleasurable—hopefully of last night._

_I am writing this as I watch you slumber and all that I can write is goodbye. I could write more, but I fear that if I do, I will not be able to leave your side._

_Do not fret or worry for me, you Grandfather and the others, we will return, we are not expecting any trouble._

_Remember that I love you Schuyler and I have loved you every day for forever._

_Yours, always_

_Kingsley._

Schuyler smiled, surprising herself with a lack of tears and folded the note, placing it in her dresser draw and going to her closet to get ready.

* * *

><p><em>Whoop!<em>

_Okay, there is another one. Some lemon juice there, enjoy it?_

_Review?_

_Schuyler and Jack lovers will love the next chapter!_

_X_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Author's note:**

_Hello again. _

_Hopefully you enjoyed that chapter, Schuyler and Kingsley cuteness. Honestly, I kind of ship them in the actual series as well—I am Jack and Sky all the way but still, it would have been interesting to see Kingsley and Schuyler together._

_Okay, so we have a lot to cover before this finishes and if any of you have read my Mortal Instruments fic, __**From Ragged to Golden**__, you'll know that I am not afraid to kill characters that everyone loves._

_Just a warning ;)_

_Enjoy!_

_X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Travels<strong>

It occurred to Schuyler, as she was half way through her shower on the second say of Kingsley's absence, that she had been too quick to let Kingsley go, that she had given in to him much too fast. She had let him go; she should have put up more of a fight, particularly with what Lawrence had told her on their ride back home.

"_If I die—if any enmortal dies—we will not return in another cycle. This body we have now, this is the last one any of us would ever have." _

Lawrence had told her this, knowing that Schuyler knew Kingsley was an enmortal. Was he trying to warn her? Trying to stop Kingsley from going?

She didn't know and that annoyed her. Letting at a groan Schuyler switched the water off and hastily stepped out from her shower wrapping herself in a towel and doing the same for her hair.

She couldn't sit here while two people she cared about were off on some crazy mission. A mission that could get them both killed and then she would never see them again. She had to do something and she realised this is what she always did, before she was killed—well before her past lives were ended. She always jumped in to protect Kingsley, to stop his death and cause her own. This time was different though, she was a half blood, stronger, faster and harder to kill. It wouldn't be like all those other lifetimes.

There was only one problem though. She had no idea where to find Lawrence and Kingsley. She knew where Corcovado was of course, but she had no idea if she would find them there. She sat on her bed, her towel soaking up the drips of water from her body, and stared at her phone.

_It wouldn't be fair, but it is the only way._

Sighing, she picked it up and dialled a familiar number.

"Schuyler?"

It took her a moment to realise her number would have came up on the other phone before asking.

"Can you meet me?"

"Where?"

"My place?"

"When?"

"Now."

The person hung up and Schuyler breathed out in relief and turned to her closet to get dressed.

_#####_

Hattie opened the door for him and Jack stepped briskly inside. She pointed up the stairs and Jack nodded in understanding as he stopped himself from running up them and to Schuyler.

When he had received her call, Jack was still asleep, but the sound of her voice had him running around like a headless chicken, wondering what she could want. He had dressed in the first clothes he could find, a pair of black pants, a white button up shirt and a pair of converse. Schuyler hadn't told him if he needed to bring anything else with him so he had only grabbed his wallet.

He knocked once before entering and saw her standing in the middle of her room, writing something down on a notepad. She turned to look at him as he entered and Jack tried not to let his feelings for her show on his face but he could not help but admire how beautiful she was, even in the most casual of clothes.

Schuyler stood before him, dressed in a black lacy button shirt and jeans in a light shade of grey with black flats on her feet, bows at her toes. Jack realised, with a jolt of shock, that the Schuyler he had once known was no longer there. She may be the same personality wise, but she no longer dressed in the vintage clothes she used to adorn with pride. Jack didn't know if he liked that change.

He also realised, scanning the room, the he should have brought his passport and packed some clothes as he eyed the leopard print suitcase on Schuyler's bed. Schuyler caught what he was eying and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry, I have clothes already packed in there for you and your passport is on its way. I was in such a rush on the phone I forgot." The smile stayed and Jack felt an answering one on his lips.

"So, where are we going?" He asked as he moved cautiously to the suitcase, wondering where she had gotten clothes for him and trying not to think of her and Kingsley at school, all over each other. He had seen her leave the conclave meeting and she hadn't looked happy, perhaps she was going away so that she wouldn't be here when he got back.

Then a thought occurred to Jack. She was going to him.

"Rio," Jack nodded, already reaching that conclusion.

"Why?" He asked, trying to sound casual but even he heard the steel in his voice. He didn't want to be jealous, knew that he should be happy that Schuyler had a bond mate, he too had one, but he could not help his feelings for Schuyler and he wasn't ready to give up on her.

She sighed and he looked up at her, reading the expression in her eyes. She knew why he was asking.

"Because my grandfather could get himself killed and I'm not going to let that happen."

"Is he your only concern?"

"Jack, just don't okay." She said an angry look crossing her face. "This isn't about Kingsley, okay? This is about helping people I care about and I need your help with that Jack."

"Why?"

"Because you have knowledge I don't and—and I thought that, maybe, we could...talk."

"Talk?" He inquired, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Yes. Talk. Like friends." She gave him a pointed look and he understood. She wanted to discuss the feelings they had both shared, the kisses they had shared and tell him it would never happen again, that she had moved on and he should too. He was the soul mate of his twin, Mimi, and that was the way it would always be. Sighing in defeat, Jack inclined his head.

"When do we leave?" Just as the question left his lips there was a knock on the door and Schuyler grinned.

"There's your passport, so, now."

_#####_

The plane trip to Rio was, awkward to say the least. Jack had insisted on paying for first class seats, much to Schuyler's dismay and they had been seated in two seats next to the window, their knees touching the entire way.

Schuyler had felt terrible for dragging Jack into this, but he was fit to take care of himself more so than Oliver would be if she had brought him. She could have asked Bliss, but she doubted Bliss would know anymore than Schuyler did on the subject of Corcovado. The only other option was Mimi or Charles and Schuyler shuddered at the thought, so in the end, she had to ask Jack, not only because he knew more than her about all things Blue Blood but she also knew that, no matter where they were going, he would help her. That was why she felt terrible, taking advantage of his feelings for her.

They were sitting in the back of a limo now, heading to the same hotel that her Grandfather and the Venator's were staying. Schuyler didn't ask how Jack knew that and she figured it probably wasn't classified to someone of his status.

They checked in shortly after, both with their own rooms, and Schuyler immediately unpacked her things and walked the suitcase to Jack's room, which was next door to hers. Knocking carefully she was astounded when he answered the door with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ummm," She fumbled for words and Jack smirked, his eyes shining at her state. "I brought your clothes and I wanted to—to go over what we were, er, going to do now."

Jack gestured for her to come in and she did, rushing a little so that she didn't have to face his half nakedness.

"Could you do me a favour?" He asked from right behind her. Schuyler gulped nervously. "Could you find me a pair of underwear while I finish drying myself?"

With a quick nod, Schuyler fumbled to open the suitcase, which she had placed on his bed, and searched its remaining contents for underwear. She had bought the clothing online and Julian picked it up for her from the shop not too far from where she lived. She found a pair of gray cotton boxers and turned, her eyes widening as she saw the bathroom door opened a crack and Jack's naked form standing there, paying her no attention.

Schuyler felt herself flush at the sight of Jack's naked form. He was extremely good looking, she could not help but stare and for a moment forgot all about Kingsley and why she was hear, she just wanted to kiss him, lick him, nip him everywhere.

"How's the underwear search coming?" He asked and Schuyler shook her head.

"I didn't know if you were a boxer guy or not, so I just had to get you some cotton boxers. Is that okay?"

"Fine by me."

She walked over and averted her eyes from the sightly open door and handed him the shorts. He took them from her and was about to walk away when he pulled her into the bathroom. Schuyler was about to lash out, thinking he was going to kiss her. She was surprised when he spun her to face the mirror and then braided her hair down the back, letting her bangs fall to her side.

Schuyler turned to him, stunned, and he grinned.

"I always wanted to see you in a braid."

She smiled and then Kingsley's face swam before her. She walked out of the bathroom, he followed behind her.

"Well, now you see." She said, yanking the braid out and fixing her hair into a ponytail. Jack nodded solemnly and headed back to the bathroom, clothes in tow and Schuyler immediately felt terrible.

_It was just a braid, it's not like he branded you._

Sighing she headed to the bathroom, just as jack buttoned up the blue, elbow length shirt he adorned. He looked at her curiously as she yanked the hair elastic from her hair and handed it to him.

"Do you mind re braiding it? Maybe a side braid."

He smiled and got to work.

_#####_

The Journey to Corcovado was uneventful, save for a few glances Jack and Schuyler shared.

As they approached the famous landmark, they saw that it had been marked off like a crime scene and only two people stood there, the crowds had been moved away. Schuyler and Jack slipped under the tape and made their way over to the two people, their heads lifted as they approached.

Schuyler saw that her grandfather and Kingsley were the only two there and a big grin over took her face as she picked up the pace, engulfing her grandfather in a hug.

"Schuyler," He said disapproval in his tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh please," Schuyler said, pulling away and stepping back just as Jack reached them, they stood side by side and their hands brushed. "Like you didn't know I was going to show up, knowing that you could be killed."

Lawrence turned his glare on Jack as Schuyler turned her gaze to Kingsley. He was looking at her with a mix of shock, relief, disapproval and hurt. She frowned at that last one.

"You shouldn't have brought her here Abaddon." Lawrence scolded Jack. "You of all people know how dangerous Leviathan is." He glared at Jack and Schuyler felt like stepping in between them and protecting Jack. It wasn't his fault, she had wanted to come and Jack had wanted to help her.

"I wouldn't have been able to stop her if I wanted too," Jack fired back, causing Schuyler to pause in her protective thought. Jack could take care of himself, he didn't need her. "At least with me bringing her she was safe."

Lawrence study him with disdain and Schuyler turned back to Kingsley who shook his head in exasperation.

"I can't believe you came here. What were you thinking?"

She frowned at the tone in his voice. Like he was highly annoyed that she was here.

"I was thinking about helping the people I care about. I didn't realise it would be such a problem."

"Of course it's not Schuyler," Jack said from behind her, she whirled and looked up at him, he was staring Kingsley down. "Kingsley thinks you came here with me and I had an ulterior motive of seducing you and making you choose me over him. Ridiculous really, you would think after lifetimes together there would be some trust."

Schuyler raised an eyebrow at Kingsley as she turned back to him. Her back was to the tape and Jack was at her side, Kingsley and Lawrence in front of her. It occurred to her later that they should have seen it coming.

"How can you—" Schuyler was cut off as a hand covered her mouth and a maniacal laugh sounded behind her.

"Filthy half blood," The thing hissed in her ear as Schuyler's eyes widened. The three men looked at her with shock, Kingsley's fists clenched as he assessed the best course of action that wouldn't harm her. "You don't deserve to live. Not one of you do, but you are a mutt, you should have been aborted. Standing on the ground that holds the great prince," A sadistic laugh and then Schuyler felt fangs in her throat.

Kingsley lunged forward and the thing behind her shoved Schuyler. She flew through the air and hit the famous statue, landing in a heap on the ground.

Schuyler was able to life her head just in time to see Kingsley chop the head of Nat Cutler, former Blue Blood now silver, off and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Chapters vary in length depending on content, the next few will probably be short.<em>

_Anyway, another update, I am ploughing through this. I am more than halfway finished *yay* so this will be my main focus, although I will be updating my other fic too._

_Review?_

_X_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Author's note:**

_Hello again, did you enjoy that last chapter?_

_Hopefully you did! _

_Alright now, this chapter may surprise some of you with how quickly this happened, but hey, it will be explained later on._

_**SHE IS NOT PREGNANT SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT!**_

_Anyway, on with the chapter..._

_Less than ten to go!_

_**Links in profile for outfits and tumblr!**_

_**Blue Bloods need a bigger fandom on Tumblr, so come on and join!**_

_X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Previous Engagement<strong>

Schuyler awoke a pounding in her skull and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. She sat up to fast and the pounding increased and then hands, rough hands, were on her shoulders, pushing her back down on the bed gently.

Kingsley blinked into focus and she smiled up at him as he looked worriedly down at her.

"Schuyler, thank God." He hugged her to him and Schuyler felt her head throb again.

"I'm okay." She said, memories of the attack coming back to her. "What happened? I remember feeling her bite me and seeing you chop her head off but..."

"She tore a chunk of your throat out. I should have tortured her but my concern was for you." He stroked her neck, where Nat had bit and sighed. "When I saw her grab you, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't stop her because she could have killed you and then when I saw her bite," His eyes narrowed. "I have never wanted to kill someone more than I wanted to kill her in that moment."

Schuyler cupped his cheek and he kissed her palm and then stood, smiling down at her.

"Hungry? Thirsty? Shall I go and get something? Order room service?" Schuyler grinned at his enthusiasm.

"Room service," She answered and he went to go and get the menu. She sat up and looked down at herself, her eyes widening.

"Kingsley!" He ran into the room and was by her side within moments.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She blinked at him before speaking.

"Did you...Did you dress me?" She asked looking down at herself.

"Your other clothes were covered in blood. I though you would rather it be me to dress you rather than Jack or your grandfather."

"Of course. Did you get this stuff from my suitcase?"

"No, I bought them. I didn't have time to go to your room."

"Oh,"

Schuyler looked down at the outfit. A black bustier top and waist length pink skirt that flowed to her knees, black peep toed suede boots and a gray cardigan.

"I like it." She said smiling at him.

"Good." He grinned and kissed her, pulling the room service menu out. Schuyler grabbed him and pulled him on top of her.

"Schuyler, you have suffered a serious injury and need to heal." He said, lifting his weight off of her.

"I suffered an injury so you should be doing everything _I want _you to do." She licked up his neck and felt him shudder before his lips were back on hers and their clothes started coming off.

_#####_

Schuyler didn't know how long they had been laying there, their limbs entwined, naked under the sheets. She didn't want to get up, didn't want to leave Kingsley's warm and comforting embrace but she knew she had to. She had to go see her grandfather and Jack, the boy she came here. She found that her limbs did not want to cooperate and instead stayed tangled with Kingsley's.

Sighing, she made to move when Kingsley groaned and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer to her and not letting go.

"Kingsley," Schuyler said, attempting to wiggle out of his grasp. "I have to go."

"No." He said, nuzzling his face in her neck. She giggled.

"I _have _to go. I don't want too."

He didn't let her go and to make matters worse he started kissing her neck, causing her to moan in delight.

"Kingsley," She said breathily, gripping his hair and arching her back as his lips teased her skin and his fingers skimmed her body.

What this man could do was something Schuyler never wanted to stop experiencing. He knew exactly what to do with everything he had. His tongue, always finding her most sensitive spots, his fingers always able to have her shudder as they touched her and his lips, never had lips felt so good.

He continued kissing her neck and moved so that he was hovering over her. His lips started travelling down, skimming lightly over her breasts as he continued his descent down her body. His fingers massaged her inners thighs and his lips joined them. Schuyler moaned and he began to move his tongue across, over to her—

There was a sudden bang on the door and Schuyler sat up, pulling the sheet tightly around her. Kingsley rolled out and landed on a crouch—_naked_—on the floor and looked to the door. Quickly he slipped on his pants and walked over, pulling it open a little too roughly.

Schuyler couldn't see who was on the other side, the door and Kingsley blocked her view, but she could hear and she instantly went red, her stomach knotting in guilt. She got up quickly and dressed in the clothes Kingsley had bought her.

She began walking over to the door, the hushed conversation coming out more clearly.

"She came here with me; you can't keep her in there!" The person—Jack said.

"Kingsley was about to reply when he spotted her, fully dressed and coming to the door. He shook his head and turned to Jack.

"She'll be down in a moment." With that he slammed the door and Jack hit the door once more before she heard his retreating footsteps. Kingsley turned to her and Schuyler stood there, trying not to feel guilty. Although why she was feeling guilty was a mystery, even to her.

"So," she said into the silence. "Who was that?"

Kingsley gave her a mocking look that said. _'You know damn well who that was.'_

"What did he want?" She asked, making her way over to the bed and sitting down on it. She found herself a little disappointed that they didn't get to finish what was started this morning on the bed and looking back at Kingsley, she saw that he too regretted answering the door. He sat next to her, shirtless and Schuyler resisted the urge to touch his toned chest.

"What he always wants." He paused and Schuyler felt a smile creep onto her lips at the dramatic effect he was attempting to ease the tension. "You."

"Kingsley, I only came here with Jack because he was the only one that knew where to go. Where to look. I'm sorry if it upsets you but," she paused and his eyes met hers. "I can't cut him out of my life. He has meant so much to me. He _means _so much to me and you have to accept that or maybe we have no place in one another's lives."

"You would do that?" he asked in a quiet voice. "You would cut me out of your life in order to keep _him_ in it?"

"I wouldn't want to, I don't want to cut anyone from my life, especially you but I also don't want to keep you and him in my life if all you are going to do is fight."

"Schuyler, he and I will _never_ get—"

"It's killing me!" She burst out and he looked shocked at the statement. "I care about you _and_ Jack. I don't want one of you in my life without the other and it's _killing me_. All this constant fighting. I am not a possession to fight over. I am not a piece of meat to grab onto with your teeth and play tug of war with. I am Schuyler and I make my own choices of who I want to be with. I choose you, not him, but that doesn't mean I don't want him in my life. He has done too much for me just to cut him out."

Kingsley looked at her intensely. It seemed as if he were studying her every feature, her every movement. Schuyler didn't understand why and there was a nervous fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

Without warning, he was kissing her. This was kiss was hard and soft at the same time. There was enough force to make it desperate but a softness that showed he didn't want to take it further.

When he pulled back, she blinked up at him curiously.

He moved off the bed and went over to the closet of his hotel room. Schuyler cocked her head and stared after him curiously.

"What—" She cut herself off as he crouched down in front of her, holding something. Schuyler gave a curious look to the item he held in his closed fist.

"Schuyler," He began a nervous tinge in his voice. "We are—well according to Blue Blood law anyway—bond mates."

"Yeah?" She asked, not understanding.

"So, it only makes sense that we make it...official, right?"

"I'm—I'm not following you."

"Schuyler," He said, taking her left hand in his free hand. "When I saw you with him at Corcovado, I was terrified. Terrified that you were leaving me for him. Terrified that I would never be with you again because you choose him."

"You never have to worry about that. I chose you."

"You say that and I believe you, but when I see you with him, I always remember the other lifetimes. You are different than any of them. I look at you and I don't see Valeria, I see Schuyler and that is who I fell in love with. Valeria was my first love and I will always love her. You may be a part of her. Her spirit may be in you but even if it weren't, I would have loved you."

Schuyler felt tears swim in her eyes. "Why are you saying this?" She asked and he finally opened his fist and she gasped, her free hand flying to her mouth and her eyes wide. He let go of her hand and opened the box, pulling the lid back to release what was stowed away in black silk.

"Schuyler Van Alen," He said and it was the use of her full name that shook her from her stupor. "I have loved you, every moment of forever. I know it's soon and I know we are young, but I don't want to wait any longer. Waiting is always what went wrong and I am done waiting. I love you and I always will, so I ask. Schuyler Van Alen, will you marry me?"

Schuyler stared wide eyed. Her mind buzzing with thoughts.

_Should I marry Kingsley? Bond with him? Could I do that so soon? I don't even know if I love him? Is he asking because he wants to marry me? Should I do this to save the Blue Bloods? To save Jack? _

Schuyler mulled all of this over as she sat frozen. She did not blink nor twitch and she could see that Kingsley was getting anxious. The red velvet box with black silk lining held an engagement ring. A silver band with a circular diamond in the middle and two small sapphires on either side of it. It was beautiful, some would call it plain, but to Schuyler it was the most beautiful ring there was and it was hers for the taking.

She blinked back to reality and realised how foolish she was being. Kingsley was crouched in front of her, asking her to be his. She had always known, since the moment she found out who she was and began to let him in that it would come to this. That he would ask and she would hesitate. She was not, however, hesitating because she did not want to marry him.

She was hesitating because of the force in which her emotions were screaming at her to say yes and they did not understand what was taking her so long.

"Yes," She said barely above a whisper, but he heard. His eyes blazed and his smile was dazzling. "Yes." She said louder, just to clarify. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it. It fit perfectly and seemed as if it had always been there. As if it belonged there.

Then he was kissing her and pushing her back on the bed. Schuyler giggled, giddy at the prospect of being married to this man.

He took of her top and threw is away, his lips moving across her collarbone.

"Wait," She gasped out but he did not stop. "Didn't Jack want to see me?"

A quick manoeuvre from him and her skirt was off. He kissed up her legs, slowly and seemed to be picking up where he left off before Jack interrupted the first time.

"If it's important, I'm sure he'll come back and this time, I won't be answering the door."

* * *

><p><em>Ehem. So you got <em>_**a lot**__ of Schuyler and Kingsley and I know it seems soon for them to marry, but with Blue Bloods bonds are quite important and if it is threatened action must be taken._

_So it is being taken._

_Outfit links on my profile and posted on my tumblr._

_Review?_

_**8 chapters left with quite a dramatic conclusion, in case you think it is all going to fluff and bunnies from here, it isn't.**_

_X_


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Author's note:**

_Hello._

_So, Kingsley and Schuyler are engaged, will they go through with it though?_

_Let us find out _

_X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Demon Unleashed<strong>

Lawrence hugged her close to him and when he pulled back, he wore a wide smile.

They were at the tarmac, preparing to leave and Lawrence had finally noticed the ring Schuyler wore on a certain finger. At first, he was mad. He glared at Kingsley and Schuyler thought he was going to leap at her fiancé and stab him; instead he turned to her, studied her and pulled her into a hug, whispering all manner of comforting, congratulatory things. Schuyler had peeked a look at Jack over Lawrence's shoulder; his face was bleak, although he already knew. His complete ignorance of her for the last three days said enough about how he felt.

Schuyler was trying to not feel guilty about it. She didn't mean to hurt Jack but she also didn't understand why he was so hurt. When she had left for Italy he had told her they could never be, she accepted it and now that she was with someone else he wanted her? No, he had wanted her _before_ this whole thing with Kingsley started. She didn't understand it and she was done trying too.

If Jack wanted to wallow in self pity she would let him, she had nothing to feel guilty about.

So then why was the knot not going away?

Kingsley came up to her and wrap his arms around her waist once Lawrence had walked off, checking with the pilot to see how long we had to wait. There was tension in the air as Kingsley, Jack and Schuyler were the only ones out there.

"So," Jack said breaking the tension. Kingsley tightened his hold on Schuyler and she scowled. "When's the big day?"

"Why do you care, you aren't invited." Kingsley murmured in her hair and Schuyler kicked him in the leg. He released her and she glared at him before walking over to Jack. As long as they were being civil, she would play nice.

"We haven't talked about all that yet." She said, coming to a stop in front of him. His wonderful green eyes met hers and she really wanted to hug him from the heart broken look that came from his gaze.

"Oh, well you'll have to let me know so I can get you a present in time." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Schuyler returned the smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack I—" He covered her hand with his and Schuyler could feels Kingsley glare at it. She tried not to roll her eyes.

"Don't," he said, taking her hand from his shoulder and gripping it firmly. "You have nothing to apologise for or feel guilty for. You fell in love with someone else and I—I need to accept that. I don't want to lose you Schuyler; you are too important to me and if that means that I have to support you in marrying someone else, so be it. I would rather be your friend than mean nothing to you."

"You could never mean nothing to me," she whispered, squeezing his hand. They smiled at one another and she heard Kingsley's annoyed sigh behind her but she found herself not caring. Jack glanced at him and Schuyler rolled her eyes, he snickered.

"Well, we will be fit to take of in—Schuyler! Look out!"

Schuyler turned towards her Grandfather, whom had reappeared but she was roughly shoved out of the way and felt a tug on her hand—the hand that was gripping Jack's—and she fell to the ground, her knee's and cheek scraping on the tarmac.

"Schuyler!" Kingsley yelled behind her and she heard the sounds of a scuffle. She didn't turn though, her eyes pinned on the form in front of her and a blood curdling scream left her throat.

Jack had pushed her out of the way from whomever had attacked and now he lay inches from her, his shirt drenched in blood and a dagger protruding from his stomach. She could see his chest rise and fall but not at a normal pace. He seemed to be struggling for breath.

She crawled over to Jack, seeing his eyes open but they weren't really _seeing _anything. She laid her hands on his chest and tried to get his attention.

"Jack," she whispered desperately. He moved his gaze to her. "Jack, I don't know what to do—I—how can I help?" She was so scared, scared for Jack and terrified that she was about to lose him. She had to do something—anything to keep him here.

"Schuyler," he managed his eyes wide. Schuyler should have seen that as a warning sign, but she thought he was also scared—until a pair of hands grabbed her hair and dragged her back, her thighs scraping the tarmac.

"Time for the half blood mutt bitch to die." Schuyler didn't recognise the voice, but the person was vaguely familiar.

"Let her go Leviathan."

_So this is the one they came here for. How is he ever free?_

"Ha! Oh no, I am going to make you watch her die. Just like my brother did with Valeria."

"Why would you gloat over that? You were infatuated with Valeria, were you not?"

Kingsley's voice was low and threatening but Schuyler found herself unable to comprehend her current predicament, she needed to save Jack.

"She was the one foolish enough to choose you over me. She got what she deserved."

Kingsley glared and Schuyler finally registered the situation. Leviathan clearly didn't know that she was Valeria's last descendent.

"Let her go and I will make your death quick."

"Oh, as I live, the great _Araquiel_ has fallen prey to love once more. With a half blood no less. Disgusting." He yanked Schuyler's hair harder and she yelped from the pain. Kingsley narrowed his eyes to slits when he heard her yelp but it was not he who came to her rescue.

Lawrence had drawn a deadly looking sword and held it to Leviathan's throat.

"Let go of my Granddaughter." Lawrence didn't wait for a response, he slashed the blade across the demons cheek and Leviathan hissed and response and let go of Schuyler. Kingsley went to her and lifted her away from the fray.

"Let me go." She begged and he put her down, she made to run but he stopped her. "Jack _needs_ me. He is alone and dying. Please, help Lawrence."

He looked at her for a second more before kissing her.

"I love you," he said against her lips and then let her go to help her Grandfather.

Schuyler hastily ran to Jack, who was still breathing.

"Jack," she said in a croaked voice. Tears leaking from her eyes. "Jack," she brushed his hair from his forehead and suddenly she knew what she had to do. "I'm going to save you." She whispered and he didn't respond. Schuyler didn't know if he could.

She pulled the dagger from Jack's stomach and me wheezed in pain. She cleaned his blood from the blade and then slashed it across her wrist. Jack watched, entranced. She held the wrist to his mouth and he looked confused and then, when he understood, he sealed his lips tight.

"Jack please, I need you to live and this is the only way. _Please_." She begged, pressing her wrists against his sealed lips.

Jack's tongue came out and licked her blood and then he groaned and bit into her wrist, Schuyler gasping at the sensation. Jack moved so that he was now sitting up and lifted his head from her wrist, his fangs gleaming.

"No you need more." Schuyler waved her wrist but he shook his head, moving forward.

"It is faster when it comes from here." He said, pressing two fingers to her throat. "May I?" Schuyler nodded and Jack moved her hair to the side, biting down. Schuyler grabbed his head, wanting him to bit harder. She thought it would hurt, but it felt _good_.

She didn't know how much time passed, but eventually Jack stopped and held her head in his lap, brushing back her hair and murmuring soothing words to her. Kingsley came over and saw the fang marks on her neck, but he did not go in a jealous rage like Schuyler thought he would and then she noticed something else and screamed.

Lying away from her, a few feet or so was another figure and it was not of the demon Kingsley had been fighting.

It was the body of her Grandfather, lying dead.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so there you have it.<em>

_Yes...I killed Lawrence...what of it? ;)_

_**8 chapters to go!**_

_Review?_

_x_


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Author's note:**

_Hello again, how was that?_

_Yes, I did kill Lawrence...Poor Lawrence but it was necessary._

_So, now that he is gone Schuyler is Regis (remember?) and she is engaged and living with the Force's. _

_How will Kingsley handle that?_

_Enjoy!_

_X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One: Changes<strong>

Schuyler ran her hands down the material of her dress and sighed. It was perfect. It made her look beautiful and made her feel beautiful but it didn't help the hole in her heart over the loss of her grandfather, over the loss of her last relative. Her mother, though still alive, remained unresponsive and still would not wake, which just made Schuyler angry. Her mother could wake, she could get herself up but she refused because, why? That was something Schuyler didn't understand.

It had been a month since the events of Corcovado, a month since her grandfather had passed, never to return in any cycle. A month since Schuyler had been named Regis.

A month since her life changed so much in such little time.

The entire coven was aware that she and Kingsley were engaged to be bonded and they were already rejoicing at the news. Kingsley would finally get his love and happily ever after. There Regis would be able to rule much more thoroughly as a full Blue Blood with a bond mate. The coven would survive.

Along with declaring her Regis if he should die, Lawrence also made documents up with Charles that should he die before Schuyler is old enough to start a life on her own, Charles Force would take her in. He was also her relative, in a way. He was her mother's bond mate and in this cycle, her brother.

Schuyler didn't like thinking of the intricacies of Blue Blood family.

She was in her room in the Force house and was wearing a new dress for a special dinner that Charles had planned. Trinity, his wife, Jack, Mimi and Kingsley would all be there. Schuyler was annoyed when she found that out, she hated it when Jack and Kingsley were in the same room, the tension was thick.

Jack hadn't tried anything with her since she moved in, something Kingsley had a hard time believing and something he was worried about when she did move in. He had only offered her words of comfort at the beginning and now they only spoke if they saw one another in the same room. It was as if they were strangers. She wasn't particularly pleased with that.

Things had also been different between her and Jack since she gave him her blood and, inadvertently, became his familiar. Kingsley was not happy with that and had voiced on many occasions that Jack should take another familiar and if he caught him taking any of Schuyler's blood, he would happily tear his head off.

Schuyler was fairly certain he wasn't joking.

She descended the stairs and walked to the force dining room where candles and crystal and china were being set up.

Schuyler didn't know what to do with herself, should she help? Sit around and twiddle her thumbs?

She wished Kingsley was here, then she would have someone to talk to or do.

He was not arriving until later and Schuyler wished she had asked him to come early and she suspected he still might, he knew how hard she was finding adjusting to life at the Force house.

"Schuyler?" Looking up at the sound of her name, Schuyler was shocked and instantly suspicious to see Madeline Force standing there.

"What?" Schuyler snapped, not in the mood for Mimi's mind games.

With an overdramatic sigh, Mimi flopped down on the couch next to Schuyler.

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me. I don't like you because you shouldn't exist _and_ my brother is in love with you _and_ you used to dress like a bag lady _and_ you are now my brother's familiar. I feel as though we should bury the hatchet and be friends, what do you say?" Mimi held out her hand for Schuyler to shake and she looked at it suspiciously.

"Are you serious?" Schuyler asked disbelievingly.

"Look mongrel," Mimi said in exasperation. "We may not like one another and we may never will but we have to at least _act_ civil. You are living with me and whether I like it or not my Brother wants you in his life which means I have to have you in mine. So why don't we start over? I'm Madeline; everyone calls me Mimi, what's your name?"

Schuyler took Mimi's outstretched hand warily.

"Schuyler. It's nice to meet you Mimi."

"Wow, nice ring. Who's the lucky fella?"

"His name is Kingsley." Schuyler smiled as she said his name and Mimi lost her forced nice expression and smiled herself. It was strange, Schuyler had never had Mimi smile at her and she never thought she would be smiling with Mimi.

She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"You really love him, don't you?" She asked and all facades were forgotten.

"I—I'm not sure." She said and Schuyler liked being able to talk to someone. Even if that someone was Mimi, maybe they could be friends.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" She asked, a frown appearing on her face.

"I think I do, but I haven't _told_ him because I'm not sure. I need to think about it more."

"Wanna hear what I think?" Schuyler nodded. "I think you wouldn't have said yes if you didn't love him. You can disguise it as much as you want, be it that you are doing this to become a Blue Blood or to help Kingsley be all he can be but I can tell. I can see it when you look at him, even just now when you said his name. You love him Schuyler, maybe it's time you realise it."

Schuyler looked over at the Force girl. Her green eyes were set in honesty and her face was relaxed. Schuyler again couldn't help but marvel at this moment. Sitting on a couch next to Mimi and _talking_. Not swapping insults or glaring, but actually talking, like friends would.

"Thanks." Schuyler said it was all she could manage.

"Trust me, I know about love. You think I don't remember all my lifetimes? Including the one where you and I were best friends?" Mimi smiled fondly. "I really liked you. We were inseparable. When that car hit you and you...All I can remember is crying. Wishing that it was me and not you that got hit because I would have survived." She stood abruptly and faced Schuyler who remained seated. "Look Schuyler, I want us to get along. For my brothers' sake. So, I promise to _try_ and not be a complete bitch."

Schuyler smiled and Mimi grinned back. She was about to say something else when Jack sauntered into the room, looking between Mimi and Schuyler curiously.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, just telling Schuyler here what I am wearing to the bonding." She smiled and waved as she exited the room and Schuyler still couldn't believe what had just happened.

"You two seem to be getting along." Schuyler shrugged at his observation.

"Why shouldn't we?"

Jack nodded and then came to sit next to Schuyler.

"Schuyler," Jack turned towards her and put his hand on her knee. Schuyler resisted the urge to remove it. "I'm sorry about Lawrence. I'm sorry you couldn't help him because you were with me—"

"Don't Jack," she said. "You needed my help, Lawrence was able to take care of himself and he had Kingsley. I didn't think that...That someone would get the better of them both."

Jack nodded sadly.

"Look Schuyler, I think we need too—" Whatever Jack was about to say was interrupted by the doorbell. She heard the door being opened and Schuyler felt the familiar electric shock that told her it was Kingsley. He walked into the living room just as Jack removed his hand from her knee.

Kingsley eyed Jack for a moment before he saw that it was Schuyler that was next to him and his face broke out into a broad grin.

Schuyler jumped off of the couch and walked into his open arms, hugging him closely. He placed a kiss in her hair and she pulled back, grinning at him.

"You seem happy to see me." He said in amusement.

"Is it a crime to be happy to see ones fiancé?" She asked and he bent down, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was cut short as Mimi waltz back into the room.

"It is if I have to watch that." Schuyler pulled away from him and saw Mimi wore an amused expression. This new truce was going to take some getting used to.

"As long as she is living here, you're just going to have to get used to it." Kingsley said, wrapping an arm around Schuyler's shoulders, holding her close.

"Oh goody." Mimi replied with an eye roll.

"Dinner." Trinity called from the dining room and they all headed in that direction.

The table was set with six chairs. Charles and Trinity took the heads. Jack was to the left of Charles and Kingsley to the right. Kingsley pulled out Schuyler's chair, which was next to him. Mimi sat across from her, next to Trinity.

Everyone prepared their cutlery and napkins, waiting for the first course. Someone came around and filled the flutes up with Champagne and Charles raised his glass and every followed suit.

"To Schuyler and Kingsley, may this life time be your happiest." Everyone nodded and took a sip from their champagne. It was bubbly and delicious.

"So tell us, when were you thinking of bonding?" Trinity asked as a bowl of goat cheese salad was placed in front of her.

"We haven't really discussed that, what with everything that happened..." Schuyler cast her eyes to her own salad. Kingsley put a comforting hand over hers.

"Of course dear, would you like my help? I can see what churches are available and get it ready, if you would like?" Schuyler didn't answer. She had no idea how to plan a bonding.

"Mother," Mimi said. "Maybe we should let them figure it out first and then we will deal with all the venues and such." Trinity nodded and ate a piece of her salad.

"Well, you have to let us throw you an engagement party at least. It has been a month. We could hold it where we held the four hundred ball." Charles put in.

"That is where you two first met, _this_ time anyway." Trinity added. Schuyler looked up at Kingsley and he shrugged.

"Sure, that would be...That would be great. Thank you." Schuyler smiled at them both.

"It would be out pleasure. A toast to your engagement." Everyone raised their glasses once more. Schuyler ignored Jack's sullen look.

"And a toast," Mimi put in looking straight at Schuyler. "To new friends."

Everyone looked momentarily stunned before raising their glasses and repeating the toast.

Schuyler sat back as her salad bowl was cleared and the next course came out.

She had a party to attend and a wedding to organise and she still hadn't told her fiancé she love him.

Something was wrong here.

* * *

><p><em>How was that?<em>

_I had major writers block for this and it is a filler chapter. The next one will be much longer and a lot more will be going on._

_Review?_

_X_


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Author's note:**

_Nearly finished this..._

_So, I was reading Lost in time and read the description of Kingsley and I saw that he had dark hair and dark eyes. I was confused, since I have written him with blonde hair and blue eyes. So, I picked up my copy of Keys to the Repository and looked at Kingsley's description and saw that he had dark hair and blue eyes._

_I have no idea where I read he had blonde hair but I will be fixing it up in this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

_X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two: Awake<strong>

Schuyler stood out in the foyer with the Force family, waiting to go into the room where her engagement party, or ball as Trinity called it, was being held.

"You look beautiful."

Schuyler smiled at Trinity as she looked down at her dress. Mimi, holding to their new truce, had helped her pick a dress. Surprising Schuyler even more she helped her with her hair and makeup too.

The dress Schuyler wore was an ankle length number, in at the waist to flatter her small waist and fitting the rest of her body to create curves. It was one shouldered, with an elaborate silk ribbon design hold it up on her left shoulder and it came down nicely with a pattern of silver behind the sash of ribbon hanging at her side. The dress itself was red and Mimi had helped her accessorize with red heels with a bow at the toes and a red heart necklace. Her engagement ring remained on her finger, Schuyler never took it off.

Mimi had taken her to get her hair and makeup done and she wore a black smoky eye look with red lipstick and her hair was a fancy ponytail like design. Pinned in with the tail hanging down her back.

Schuyler had to admit that Mimi knew what she was doing when it came to styling.

Schuyler had arrived separately from Kingsley because Trinity and Mimi—who had organised this entire affair—thought it would be better if Kingsley saw Schuyler descending the stairs and everyone could see the love he had on his face for her.

That is if Schuyler didn't trip down the stairs first.

"Ready?" Trinity asked, looking at Schuyler up and down before nodding in approval. She stepped back and took Charles' arm before the large doors opened and they descended the stairs, leaving Schuyler with the Force twins.

When she heard the voices, her heart beat sped up.

"How many people are there?" She asked panicked.

"Don't worry," Mimi said as she approached the doors. "You'll be fine." She went down the stairs leaving Schuyler and Jack alone.

Schuyler looked over at Jack and felt a pang. She had once thought she loved this boy, he had been her first kiss and now she didn't feel that love for him, she wasn't sure it ever was love. She saw the sorrow in his eyes and took his hand.

"I'm sorry Jack," she said sincerely. "I'm sorry I don't love you the way you love me."

Jack glared at her and snatched his hand back, moving to the doors and going down the stairs. Schuyler was alone, she only had a few moments to collect herself before the doors opened again and it was time for her to make her entrance.

She looked out into the crowd and noted with much trepidation that there were hundreds of people here. Then her eyes landed on a blue pair and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips and the speed her pace picked up too.

Kingsley stood at the bottom of the stairs grinning up at her. His hair, once blonde, was now a dark brown. Schuyler wondered what that was about and as she reached him and took his arm she whispered the question to him.

"I dyed my hair blonde," he whispered back, grinning at her. "Because I was undercover. I couldn't risk someone form the conclave knowing who I was and blowing my cover."

"Why were you undercover?"

"Silver Blood attacks. I had to make sure no one in the school was orchestrating them."

"And?"

"Nothing." He said grimly and then turned to the crowd with a dazzling smile. "Thank you all for coming and celebrating my love for this woman here." He put his arm around Schuyler's shoulder and she felt herself blush. "Let us make a toast." A server came around with two flutes of champagne on a silver tray. Schuyler took one as did Kingsley; everyone else seemed to have one.

"To love," Kingsley raised his glass. "May you all find it and have it for eternity."

"To love," they all echoed. Schuyler took a sip if the alcohol. It was bubbly and delicious. She grinned up at Kingsley.

"What?" He asked amused.

"How did I deserve you?" She asked, turning towards him and smiling up at him. He returned her smile and took their flutes, putting them on a passing server's tray and then putting his hands on her hips.

"I ask myself that same question everytime you look at me like that." He touched his nose to hers.

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like you love me,"

Schuyler swallowed and looked away. She hadn't told Kingsley she loved him, she wasn't ready too. She wasn't even sure if she did. She was waiting for the right time, and to decide whether she did love him or was only marrying him because it would help the Blue Bloods.

The thought of not being with Kingsley was painful though. She didn't want to not marry him she was just conflicted about her feelings. Kingsley's face fell and Schuyler instantly softened and cupped his cheek.

"I don't not love you," she knew that that wasn't a great substitute for saying the actual words of, I love you, but it was as close as she could get right now. With everything that had happened since Rio, Schuyler had barely caught her bearings. She needed time to mull everything over, including her feelings for Kingsley.

Kingsley smiled at this. "I can accept that for now."

He took Schuyler's hand and spun her to him.

"Now my love, a dance," a grin spread across Schuyler's lips as she recognised the song. Kingsley smiled down at her and pulled her closer to him. "Remember this song?"

Schuyler let the melody wash over her, the words bringing back a memory from a simpler time. This was the song she had danced to with Kingsley when they had first met at the four hundred ball.

_I was a quick-wit boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

_All of your street light eyes_

_Wide on my plastic toys_

_Then when the cops closed the fair_

_I cut my long baby hair_

_Stole me a dog-eared map_

_And called for you everywhere_

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping_

_Or lost you?_

_American mouth_

_Big pill looming_

_Now I'm a fat house cat_

_Nursing my sore blunt tongue_

_Watching the warm poison rats_

_Curl through the wide fence cracks_

_Pissing on magazine photos_

_Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean_

_Blood of Christ mountain stream_

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding_

_Or lost you?_

_American mouth_

_Big pill, stuck going down_

The song came to a close. Schuyler had her head resting on Kingsley's chest and her arms around his shoulder as his sat comfortably on her hips.

"I want it to always be like this," she said gazing up at him.

"Like what?" He frowned.

"Like we're the only two people in the world, just us and our love."

She still didn't say the words, maybe she didn't have too, maybe he already knew that she loved him. Schuyler doubted it as she pulled away from him, she herself didn't know whether she loved him.

"Come on," she said. "We better meet and greet our lovely guests."

_#####_

Two and a half gruelling hours later, Schuyler found her way to her small circle of friends. Bliss, Oliver, Jack and Mimi and sat with them.

"Hey guys," she grinned as she thankfully took a glass of champagne from a passing server. "Enjoying yourselves?"

Oliver grinned at Schuyler from where he sat next to her.

"You look radiant Sky, congratulations." He said, bumping his shoulder playfully with hers.

"Thanks Ollie," she reached over and hugged him. "I'm sorry I've been a crappy friend. I promise we'll hang soon, okay?"

Oliver smiled at her and nodded pulling away from the hug. Schuyler took his hand and guided him to the dance floor. Oliver spun her around and they began a simple waltz to the strings of a violin.

Schuyler had missed her friend, she had missed his comfort. His presence. She had missed him so much and she knew it was only she who was to blame for the lack of seeing one another. She knew she had been neglecting him and Bliss since coming back from Rio, but she had a lot to deal with. Hopefully they understood and, with the way they had smiled at her as she approached them, she knew they did understand and she loved them for it.

Schuyler leaned her head against Oliver's shoulder and sighed, completely content with being in the arms of her best friend. He had been with her through so much, she always wanted him in her life. He was also her familiar now and that bond made theirs even stronger.

She and Oliver had danced through a few different songs and they hadn't really changed position. No matter what the song changed too, they kept their waltz position.

"May I steal my fiancé away?" Kingsley's voice cut through the warmth and comfort of her moment with Oliver and Schuyler pulled back to see him smiling down at her. She looked up at Oliver he smiled kindly and nodded, kissing her on the forehead and walking back to the table they had vacated some time ago.

Kingsley pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck. She smiled at this show of affection. Kingsley pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her waist. Schuyler slid her arms up his chest and wrapped them around his neck as they swayed to the music.

There were couples all around them. Smiling at one another adoringly. Schuyler didn't know what song was playing and she frowned as she realised something. She turned her attention from the happy couples to look up at Kingsley who raised a quizzical brow at her.

"We need a song." She said. "But I am not sure there is one to describe our...relationship."

Kingsley smiled at her and looked over to the DJ that would play newer music in amongst the classics that were performed by an orchestral band.

"I think you are wrong."

With a nod of his hand, the band stopped and the DJ started up. Schuyler frowned as a melody began playing from the speakers and then the words flowed over her and she grinned up at Kingsley before laying her head on his shoulder and losing herself in the lyrics.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Schuyler sighed happily as the music faded out. The song was perfect, the dance was perfect, the entire night was perfect. She pulled back so that she could look up at Kingsley.

He was so beautiful, inside and out. Schuyler had never realised, until this moment, how utterly lucky she was to have this man. This caring, fierce, protective, adorable, affectionate man. A man who had lost his love too many times. A man who deserved love. A man who loved and only want to be loved in return.

Schuyler realised something then and she looked up at Kingsley with a bright smile.

"Kingsley," she breathed. "I lo—"

Her confession was cut off as the doors to the ballroom opened. All heads turned and Schuyler felt as if her knees were about to give way. There was no way this was happening.

The person walked slowly down the stairs, receiving shocked looks as they did. The eyes of the intruder scanned the room before landing on Schuyler and Kingsley. Kingsley tightened his hold in her but made no moves to stop the person from approaching.

And why should he? Everyone knew who this person was.

"Schuyler," they said in an angelic voice as they came to a stop just in front of Schuyler and Kingsley.

Schuyler swallowed. Her eyes were wide with shock and her entire body was frozen. She could only utter one word.

"_Mother_."

* * *

><p><em>I am so sorry for the long wait. Really I am, I didn't mean for it to take this long. <em>

_Not much longer to go!_

_How was this chapter? How do you think this is going to end? Thoughts on Allegra returning?_

_Let me know!_

_Review? _

_X_


End file.
